Living in the Supernatural
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: When twins Ethan and Emma accidentally let their sister out of their sights, their parents hire a baby-sitter. But little do they know that she's a fledgling vampire fighting to resist the blood-lust. Soon enough the siblings are fighting vampires, killing monsters...and even falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, so...I know I wrote a M.B.A.V story but I lost interest. So I've decided to create a brand new one, sorry if you enjoyed the old one though. It's based around the events of the movie and might is a Benny/OC, also story is rated 'T' for swearing and maybe future sexual themes. Anyway hope you enjoy the story and review if you can, it would mean a lot._

It was Sunday night and I was lying down on the couch, boredly waiting for my baby sisters favourite movie to finish...Dusk II. My brother and his best friend were in the dining room, dropping different types of sugary food onto the dining table. We all started High School tomorrow and this was their way to get ready for the moment. I wasn't exactly sure how sugary food would do that, but I really wanted to join them anyway. Although to me anything was better than watching the Dusk movies.

I jumped up from the couch, dropping the thin blanket that covered my body in the process. Before heading into the dining room where the boys were sat "Remember in Grade 5 when you put 176 of these in your mouth?" Ethan asked holding up a bag of pink marshmallows. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the seat opposite him.

"Yeah right it was 186" Benny replied. Ethan scoffed.

"No way. I did 172 you did 176" he corrected. I crossed my arms on the table in front of me.

"You barely hit 150" Benny exclaimed. They both glanced at each other, then the bag. They both started to grab at it and I smiled in amusement.

"Remember to count them" Ethan said as they finally managed to rip open the plastic bag.

"Ethan! Emma! Do you hear that?" Our little sister, Jane, asked. I turned my head to face her and waved a hand dismissively.

"It's probably nothing Jane, just watch your movie" I said before turning back around to face the boys. They'd already started to stuff marshmallows into their mouths. Though while to some people it might have been dorky, to me it was amusing.

"I've got a real contest for you" I offered smirking. They both paused in their mouth-stuffing and looked up at me with curious expressions "Whoever can stuff the most marshmallows into their mouth, will..." I paused for a moment, trying to think up a good enough prize "...get 20 bucks from me" I shrugged.

As soon as the words left my mouth the ultimate face-stuffing competition began. After only a few seconds of face-stuffing I could hear my name being called, and Ethan's. I slowly got to my feet and entered the living room, only to find that Jane wasn't there. I soon realised my name was being called by someone outside and I ran towards the front door, yanking it open. My eyes widened at the sight of my parents, and a terrified Jane clinging to my mom. I groaned knowing I was bound to get punished for this "Ethan!" Mom shouted angrily. My twin brother soon appeared with Benny close behind. They both spat out the marshmallows and shrugged innocently.

"You're home early. How was date night?" Ethan asked sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"By the way, you owe my twenty bucks" Benny whispered so that only I could hear. I sighed and nodded.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed angrily. I was sat in the living room with Ethan and Jane, listening to my parents give us the worst news ever; We were getting a babysitter.

"No Emma, I'm not _kidding _you" Mom replied crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes and so did Ethan.

"But c'mon, a babysitter? That's a little harsh don't you think?" he asked shrugging. Our parents both shook their heads.

"We don't think so, you're obviously not responsible enough to look after your eight year old sister. So we're gonna need someone older to watch her while we go out. I'm sorry but that's our final decision" Dad replied firmly. I pouted and shuffled down on the couch.

"So who's our beloved babysitter for tomorrow anyway?" I asked irritatedly. Mom sighed and shrugged.

"Mrs Jenkins across the street recommended someone. She goes to your High School and she's a Junior, judging by what Mrs Jenkins told me she's a lot more responsible too. Now go to bed" she demanded pointing to the stairs. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but headed for my room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now our first day of High School, and I was very nervous. It seemed the closer we got to the building, the worse I felt. But while my nerves were going haywire Benny seemed very amused by the fact that my parents had hired a babysitter. Something I was still blanking them about "A baby-sitter for you? Classic!" he exclaimed laughing. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Shush, keep it down man this type of info could totally ruin a guys rep" Ethan whispered, glancing around nervously.

"And it's not for us, it's for Jane. She needs the baby-sitter, not us" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well on the positive side, one of these primo High-School babes could totally be at your house tonight" Benny said excitedly. He stared at the passing girls and winked as one glanced at him "Hey hot stuff"

"Dude" Ethan hissed, lightly punching him in the shoulder. He shrugged with an innocent look "All I know is that her name's Erica and she goes to this school. With any luck we can talk our parents out of it by tonight" Ethan said hopefully.

"Oh Principal Hick's, lemme give you a hand" I turned my head to see a group of seniors, all of them wearing black. The lead guy held the Principals coffee for him while he stuck up a 'Missing' poster.

"Thank you Jesse, I'm much better" The Principal said, turning to face the teens.

"Anything for our fearless leader. D'you mind?" Jesse asked before taking a long sip of the Principals coffee. The Principal just stared and I narrowed my eyes in confusion "French Roast"

"French Roast" The Principal repeated.

"Good choice" Jesse said handing him the coffee.

"Good choice" Jesse turned his head and nodded towards us in greeting before walking on with his group. The Principal stood still for a few seconds looking lost, it was pretty weird. He noticed us watching him and seemed to snap out of his daze "Boys in the drama club always making a scene" he chuckled. We nodded awkwardly and I turned back to the boys.

"That was weird. And Benny, here" I reached a hand into my back pocket and pulled out a twenty, reluctantly handing it to him.

"Thank you Emm's. Although I honestly thought I'd have to wrestle it out of you" he shrugged, shoving it into his own pocket. I tilted my head.

"Really? When have I ever not paid up?" I asked innocently. Both he and Ethan gave me knowing looks.

"That time when you bet I couldn't climb through your bedroom window..."

"The time when you bet that he couldn't stuff three slices of pizza into his mouth..."

"And that time when we were eight and you bet that I wouldn't eat mud..."

"Okay first, you didn't climb through _my_ bedroom window, you climbed through Ethan's. Second, he choked on that pizza and spat it out, so that doesn't count. And third, we were eight and I paid you in jelly beans!" I exclaimed shaking my head. They nodded and the bell rang "Lesson time, let's go" I sighed nervously. They nodded again and we headed to class.

* * *

Lunch eventually rolled around and I stood in the queue with the boys. So far my lessons hadn't been that bad, but they could've been worse I suppose. I'd had most lessons with the boys so I wasn't really alone in class, although I did have Math alone "You guys this is it. Our future social lives could depend on how we behave in the next few days, so..." Ethan paused with wide eyes as Benny turned around, wearing some very weird goggles.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed ripping the goggles from his head.

"Those are state-of-the-art alien DNA detector goggles" Benny said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, so?"

"A High School cafeteria is the ideal place to test them out!"

"Yeah and brand us as dorks for the next four years" They started to quietly fight over the goggles and I moved around them as the line started to move up. I wasn't that bothered about being branded as a geek, I was hot and being labelled as the 'Hot Geek' was better than nothing.

"Hey! You guys! Over here" I turned my head to see Rory further up the line waving in greeting. I smiled and the boys sighed, slightly annoyed "Any of you guys got a buck 28?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"Ok that's it! I'm getting away from you guys or I'm doomed to be..." Ethan's jaw dropped as he turned with his tray, accidentally spilling his food onto some junior or senior girl. I snickered.

"Dork! Thank you so much" she snapped before storming away, a huge blob of ketchup staining the front of her shirt. Benny smiled and put the goggles back on.

"That is one babe-tastic tower of babe-a-lon" he said watching the girl walk away. I rolled my eyes and walked towards a table before sitting down with my lunch.

The boys soon joined and Benny had thankfully taken off the detector goggles. I loved the boys but I wasn't completely determined to brand myself as a dork, although I was probably too far ahead now to get popular "No way" I looked up to see Benny staring across the cafeteria "That babe you branded is friends with _her_?" he said disbelievingly. I turned my head and found he was staring at the girl Ethan had dumped his lunch on, and some blonde nerdy looking girl.

"Who? The stage-one Dusker girl?" Ethan asked boredly.

"Her name is Erica, and she's the princess Leia to my Han Solo" Benny said. Ethan snickered and I smiled in amusement "And _maybe_, she's your baby-sitter for tonight" he added smirking.

"Ok, first. In no universe are you Han" Ethan glanced back at the girls and shook his head "And I doubt it's the same Erica" he sighed.

"Yeah, probably too good to be true. I'm gonna go find out" Benny got to his feet and made his way towards the girls, despite Ethan's pleads for him to stay here. After a few seconds Benny soon returned with an excited look on his face, that could only mean she was our baby-sitter.

"Think she'll tuck you in tonight?" Rory asked chuckling. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my soda.

"Yeah, I think she likes me" Benny silently exclaimed while high-fiving Rory.

"Why?" Ethan asked with wide eyes. I didn't care all that much, but he was a boy and apparently girls were a big thing with them.

"You're being baby-sat by a Dusker. Die-hard fans of Dusk are so lame" Rory shrugged.

"Yeah you should talk, you still sleep in Starship Enterprise jammies" Ethan pointed out. Rory narrowed his eyes.

"Dusk is based on Fairy-tale creatures. Star Trek is based on actual Physics!" he exclaimed defensively.

"True, but if fairy-tales is what it takes to nab my future wife. Then, once upon a time, I'm in!" Benny exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and started on my food.


	3. Chapter 3

School was finally over and I must've been the most relieved person ever. All I wanted to do was go home with my brother and chill out while watching TV. But with Erica being Jane's baby-sitter, Benny was coming over which meant I would not be getting a relaxing night in. No matter how much I wanted it "Check it out, looks like they found the rest of that missing senior" Benny said, staring down at his phone.

"The rest?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yeah, it says here he was all shrivelled up. Kinda like this juice box" he replied. He squeezed the thought-to-be empty juice box and some juice squirted into Ethan's face. I laughed as Ethan's jaw dropped.

"Dude!" he exclaimed punching Benny's arm.

"Oh bummer, looks like she's already hooked up with Mr too cool for school" Benny sighed disappointedly. I looked to see the girl Ethan spilled his lunch on, having what looked like a heated argument with Jesse.

"Did someone say my name?" Rory asked, appearing behind me. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dusk forever!" Erica exclaimed with her fist in the air. I cringed and shook my head.

"There's something not right about that Drama Club" Ethan said in thought. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm so going to your house tonight" Benny sighed dreamily while staring at Erica. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Great, the more Mathletes the merrier" Ethan muttered unenthusiastically.

"Can I come?" Rory asked hopefully. Both boys shook their heads.

"No" They said in unison. We all jumped back as a silver car sped passed us, missing us by an inch.

"Watch out nerds!" One of the guys inside the car shouted as they passed by. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Idiots" I muttered. I sighed and we started to make our way home.

* * *

"It must be pretty embarrassing needing a baby-sitter in High School" Jane remarked as we sat at the dining table. I looked up from my homework book and glared.

"You're serious looking to get sucker-punched" I threatened. She shrugged innocently.

"Howdy partner" Mom greeted walking in with dad. They were wearing some Wild West costumes, they really went all out with their date nights "We're going country line dancing" she said excitedly.

"Yeah I kind of noticed" Ethan said nodding "Uh...mom, dad? I just wanted to say, you were right. Emma and I shouldn't have left Jane unattended, we've learned our lesson. So you can call off the sitter and save 25 dollars" he shrugged.

"Ethan, I already told you. I'm not going to leave Jane alone with either of you, until I know you can be trusted" Mom said firmly before leaving the room. I sighed disappointedly.

"Sorry guys, she's the sheriff" Dad said apologetically before also leaving.

"Fine! I'll just be in my room! Alone!" Ethan exclaimed angrily before picking up his books and storming upstairs. I rolled my eyes and closed my school books, deciding I'd had enough, and walked into the living room.

* * *

Unfortunately for me Jane was already watching something on TV; Dusk II. I sighed in annoyance and fell onto the couch, it was not my best day. Suddenly, something hit the roof of our house causing a loud thudding sound. I jumped in surprise and my eyes widened "Sounds like part of a tree hit the house" Dad remarked worriedly. The doorbell rang and mom headed towards the door.

"Jane, your baby-sitters here" Mom called. She re-closed the door and I looked expecting to see Erica, but instead it was her friend...Ethan was going to love this.

"Do you like dance-dance revolution?" Jane asked. The girl shrugged.

"I'm a brutal dancer, I'm pretty sure you'd kick my butt every time" she replied. Jane grabbed her hand in both of hers.

"Great, your up first!" she exclaimed pulling her into the living room. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV.

"Oh wait a minute honey, you're bleeding" Mom said worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing, I err tripped on the way here. It doesn't even hurt" The girl shrugged.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mom asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yeah, just took a shortcut. Through the woods" The girl said, showing my mom a leaf she pulled from her hair.

"Ok, well listen. My cell number is on the fridge and Jane has to be in bed no later than 8:30" Mom instructed. The girl nodded in understanding and my parents headed towards the door "Bye sweetie" Mom said. Jane jogged towards her for a goodbye hug while I pouted on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Sarah" The baby-sitter said hesitatingly. I turned my head to see her looking at me.

"I'm Emma. And Ethan's upstairs, we're both a little peeved that we have a baby-sitter" I shrugged. She nodded in understanding and Jane came back into the room.

"Can you help me find the fudgesicles?" she asked, grabbing Sarah's hand. She nodded and let Jane drag her into the kitchen while I turned back to the TV.

"I found the bandages!" Ethan announced as he walked down the stairs. I stood up about to go and get a drink, but paused and laughed as Jane ran into my brother, successfully smearing some fudge on the front of his pants.

"Nice. I guess now we're even" Sarah said, crossing her arms. He nodded with an annoyed look and handed her the bandages. I headed into the kitchen and someone banged on the door, knowing it was Benny, I ignored it and poured myself a drink, he always walked right in anyway.

"No, not sweet. Geez could you be less of a geek for once?" Ethan asked as he and Benny reached the kitchen. I hopped up onto the counter as Benny placed a bag of chips down.

"Yeah, this coming from the guy who looks like he pooped his pants from the front" he said, gesturing to Ethan's pants "Nice job by the way" he added. I laughed.

"It's fudgesicle!" Ethan exclaimed irritatedly.

"Anyway, let's order some 'za. I'm starving" Benny muttered, pulling out his cell-phone. Jane was stood outside the bathroom door while Sarah was inside, and Ethan walked towards her. I turned to Benny and crossed my legs on the counter.

"Extra cheese" I mouthed. He nodded and I smiled, taking a sip of my soda.

"Give me the usual, with extra cheese and super size that puppy. I'm next door, it's exactly 7:19 and you have 30 minutes or it's free. Engage!" he exclaimed before quickly hanging up. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You are nuts" I said putting down my drink. He shrugged and smirked.

"That's why you love me though, right?" he asked tilting his head. I shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty much. Well, that _and_ you don't judge me when I stuff two pizza slices into my mouth" I replied leaning forward, my hands holding the front of the counter.

"Are you kidding?! It's the hottest thing I've ever seen!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"Thanks, what's on TV tonight?" I asked nodding to the guide he held in his hands. He shrugged and moved towards me, turning so that his back was leaning against the counter. I moved my arms around his neck so that they fell down his chest, and uncrossed my legs while shuffling forward. We weren't going out, but to any normal person it would look like we were. We were just really close, I guess.

"Guys!" Ethan silently exclaimed, walking towards us.

"Okay dude, this new Galactica spin-off is on tonight and we should totally...okay what's up?" Benny sighed, noticing Ethan's nervous expression.

"Yeah bro, you look like you've seen a ghost" I remarked, resting my head on Benny's right shoulder.

"I just saw Sarah, she was in front of the mirror but not in it!" Ethan exclaimed, shaking his head. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Okay, hold up. How much aftershave did you drink?" Benny asked mockingly. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm serious! Her reflection was all wonky. She's not normal okay, she's like a..." Ethan paused in thought as Sarah exited the bathroom.

"Look, you guys don't really need a sitter do you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Depends on what you mean by need" Benny replied, winking. I rolled my eyes and so did Ethan.

"No, we're fine. My mom just likes to humiliate me and my sister to make a point" Ethan shrugged. She nodded.

"Good, I need to find Erica I think she's in trouble" she said, heading towards the back door.

"Maybe I should come with you, yah know for protection" Ethan said, walking towards her. I snickered.

She left the house and Ethan turned to us with a scared expression "Wow, smooth. We got a mad hot babe here, other than your sister. And you immediately go and weird her out. Well done I'm impressed" Benny said, clapping mockingly. Ethan walked towards us.

"I'm telling you, I just saw something. She's not normal, I'm going to find out what's going on" he said, shaking his head.

"Alright, the undercover trio on a mission I like it. But aren't you forgetting something?" Benny asked as Ethan grabbed his jacket. My brother slowly turned around and sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, what _are_ you forgetting?" We all turned to see Jane in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed with a slightly annoyed expression. Ethan rolled his eyes and I shook my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood on Jane's left while Ethan was on her right, she pouted clutching the bunny-rabbit teddy to her chest. Benny let his Grandma through the backdoor and Jane sighed "She smells funny" she said, glaring at the floor.

"No she doesn't, she smells nice. Like flowers and...mothballs" Ethan shrugged. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Okay Grandma, if the pizza guys isn't here in 26 minutes you do not pay a dime" Benny instructed. His Grandmother nodded in understanding, glancing down at her watch.

"Okay, we will be right back. I promise" Ethan said, pulling on his denim jacket. Jane pouted again and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I hate being eight" she muttered angrily. I smiled in amusement and left the house with the boys.

We walked down the dark street and Benny continued to drop random objects on the floor. Ethan and I ignored it for a few minutes, but after the fifth or sixth dropped object it just became ridiculous "What is all that stuff?!" I asked, pausing and turning to Benny. He shrugged, trying to stuff it into his satchel.

"Digicams with night-vision infrared. You can't possibly expect us to investigate the supernatural real without the proper equipment" he exclaimed as we walked on.

"Fine, just keep it on the down low okay? She already thinks I'm a perv" Ethan said, muttering the last part in annoyance. I rolled my eyes.

"You said her reflection wasn't all there right?" Benny asked curiously. Ethan nodded in confirmation "Hmm, well here's a thought. How do you know it's not some publicity stunt for that stupid 'Dusk' movie?!" Benny exclaimed. I walked on with Ethan, thinking that Benny did have a point "If this was a prank I knew it all along!" he shouted, glancing around self-consciously. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Benny! Shush, I think she was headed towards town" he said. Benny nodded and we followed my brother.

* * *

As we walked through the abnormally dead town I felt my nervousness levels start to rise, it was way too quiet here. I was freezing and we hadn't even found Sarah yet, so in short I was close to murdering my brother for dragging us out here "It's hopeless, we lost her. Must. Have. Pizza!" Benny exclaimed, wearing his alien-detector goggles. I nodded in agreement.

"He's right Ethan, it's cold and I'm getting freaked out with how quiet it is. Can we just head home?" I asked hopefully. He sighed.

"She's out here, I feel it" he replied. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and a sudden clattering noise rang out. We all flinched and turned our heads, facing the way the sound came from "C'mon" he started to walk down the road and I rolled my eyes.

"Benny" I whined, facing my tall best friend. He shrugged in response and took off the goggles, placing them in his bag.

"Let's just follow him Emm's, it's probably a rat or something" he said. I groaned and rubbed my cold arms "Come here" he muttered, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I sighed in content as the warmth from his body hit my freezing body. My arms instantly wrapped around his waist and we followed my brother.

He stopped as he reached the opening of an alley and another clattering sound was heard. Benny and I paused next to him, all of us trying to see what was in the alley "There's something down there" Ethan whispered. Benny nodded and pulled out his video camera.

"Night vision engaged" he said, using one hand to aim the camera, the other arm still around my shoulders. It was way too dark for us to see passed the trash cans, but there definitely was something there. Benny's eyes suddenly widened and his expression was horrified. I slowly pulled away and both Ethan an' I gave him confused looks.

"What?" I asked hesitatingly. He stared at his camera, not saying anything.

"Benny what?" My brother repeated. Benny said nothing and Ethan rolled his eyes impatiently "Fine, I'm just gonna go see" he said, about to head down the alley. Benny grabbed his shoulder and shook his head.

"We should leave, we should leave right now" he gulped. I lowered his hand slightly and looked through the camera, Ethan leaning down to see as well.

My eyes widened and jaw dropped...I couldn't believe it. Down in the alley was Sarah, but not how we'd expected to find her. She had sharp fangs and was holding a squirming rat in both hands, though in a few short seconds those fangs were in the rats small body. I put a hand to my mouth in shock and hoped to god that she wouldn't notice us, but the boys weren't thinking the same. They screamed loudly and her head shot in our direction, she hissed and her iris's flashed bright yellow. Ethan grabbed my hand and we started running, but soon realised that idiotic Benny wasn't following. He stood there screaming repeatedly until I finally ran back and tugged his shirt. He broke out of the constant screaming and finally managed to run with us. I'd never run this fast in all my life, I even outran the boys, which was weird because my boots had a fair heel on them.

"We are so dead!" Ethan shouted as we turned the corner.

"Speak for yourself. Skinny guy coming through! Warp nine!" Benny shouted, speeding up until he was running next to me.

"Help! My baby-sitters a vampire!" Ethan screamed as we turned another corner. I knew I'd have to stop for breath soon, but I wasn't planning on stopping.

"Remember Halo level 3?! The battle plan I sent you? Evasive manoeuvres, Alpha foxtrot Delta Six. Engage!" Benny shouted, panting. He crashed into a large plant pot and rolled over the top before thudding onto the floor. Ethan and I paused in our running, sharing annoyed looks before running towards a groaning Benny "You missed, the pattern" I leaned against the plant pot and used this little break to catch my breath, I was definitely gonna need it if we started running again.

"Sometimes I just skim your e-mails" Ethan admitted. I nodded in agreement and Benny shrugged.

"Fair enough" Ethan held out a hand and helped him to his feet "Thanks" he groaned.

"What's your problem?!" We jumped back and the boys screamed as Sarah appeared behind us. She looked completely normal, but was definitely pissed about us following her. We stood a few feet away, Benny and Ethan either side of me with a hand on my shoulders.

"Just wait, don't eat us. If you did that would so not be cool" Ethan said nervously.

"If I wanted to eat you I would have" she replied slightly amused.

"See, she's gonna eat us we're doomed!" Benny shouted.

"No, no I just want to talk to you guys!" she exclaimed. I nodded and crossed my arms about to listen, although the boys didn't feel the same.

"Demon of the night, be gone!" Ethan said, grabbing two sticks and putting them in the cross sign.

"Guys whatever you saw it's not what it looks like" she said, shaking her head. I tilted my head.

"You're a vampire! You drink rat blood, which is pretty gross by the way!" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"Okay so it is kind of what it looks like, but..." she paused, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"I'm warning you, I had garlic bread for lunch and I'm not afraid to use my breath" Benny said threateningly. He exhaled heavily and she rolled her eyes.

"Would you just shut up! I'm a normal girl okay?! At least I was until I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend. I'm technically still a fledgling until I drink human blood. Which I really don't want to do, so...I have to stop this thing before my mortal body dies, or at least stop it from happening to more people like Erica" she explained, crossing her arms. I nodded.

"So you're sure this isn't some stupid thing for that 'Dusk' movie?" Benny asked sceptically. She shook her head.

"I wish. C'mon let's get you out of here, I'm not the only one feeding tonight" she said as a snarling noise was heard "I'll get you three home and hopefully find Erica before it's too late" she said. We nodded and started the walk home. Today had just gotten really weird, and scary.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked through the back door and headed for the living room, where we found Jane on the arm of the couch eating a melted fudgesicle, and Benny's grandma asleep. She sighed in relief and walked towards us "About time, I'm so bored. Grandma passed out like five songs ago and she has like, zero boom-boom-pow. Can we please play now" she begged looking at Sarah.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Just be careful okay? And don't tell anyone about...you know" Sarah said, heading towards the back door again. We nodded and followed her.

"Yeah, sure. We won't tell anyone" Ethan said, gesturing to me "And no one believes anything Benny says anyway" he added. Benny shrugged innocently and she sighed.

"I'm serious okay?! And whatever you do, do not invite a vampire into your house. It's your only safe haven" She explained, shaking her head. I nodded.

"Thanks, got it" Ethan reassured. She nodded with a nervous expression before leaving through the back door. I sighed and turned to face the boys.

"And here I thought my first day of High School would be boring" I said sarcastically. They both shrugged and the doorbell rang.

"Oh man, pizza dude is so late. Bonus!" Benny exclaimed walking towards the front door. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked behind him "Oh, hi. C'mon in bro, this is gonna taste so much better cuz it's free" he said, opening the door and letting in the pizza guy. He handed Benny the pizza and inspected the house slightly "Sorry dude but I am just dying for a bite"

"So am I" The pizza guy said menacingly. We all looked up and my eyes widened; The dude was a vampire. The boys screamed and we all jumped back with scared expressions.

"Ethan!" Jane exclaimed, hugging our brother.

"No it's okay, he's just playing a game" Ethan replied, trying not to freak out our little sister any more than she already was.

"Yeah, a game. Whoever tells me where Sarah is first spends less time screaming" The pizza guy replied smirking. Jane screamed and a gust of wind blew my hair back. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as Sarah appeared in front of us.

"Can I play too?"

"Yes!" The boys exclaimed nodding.

"Jesse got tired of waiting, so he sent me to come pick yah up" The pizza guy said, walking towards us. We walked back as he walked forward.

"I guess you are just the delivery boy after all" Sarah said. He chuckled.

"At least I know who's side I'm on...fledgling" he said, shooting Sarah a disgusted look.

"Okay, um. Can I just grab a slice while you two do your whole vampire-trash-talk thing?" Benny asked hesitatingly. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Benny" Ethan exclaimed, shaking his head.

"If I'm gonna have a last meal, I want it to be the Italiano Deluxe" he said as I turned back to face the vampire pizza-guy.

"Right, Italiano Deluxe...with extra garlic!" Ethan exclaimed. Sarah, Jane and I were pushed out of the way as Benny ran towards the pizza guy with the pizza. He slammed it against the guy's chest and he screamed as steam seemed to rise.

"Gotcha! Go, go, go!" Benny exclaimed, waving his hand to the stairs. Ethan, Jane and I started running with Benny following behind.

We all ran into Ethan's room and Jane sat on Ethan's bed. Ethan slammed the door shut and I leaned against it with Benny panting "God! I'm so tired of running!" I exclaimed irritatedly.

"Me too. I don't think Sarah's winning" Ethan said, turning to face me and Benny. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she's not winning, she's not even a real vampire yet!" Benny exclaimed, shaking his head.

"She's a vampire?!" Jane asked with wide eyes. The boys' eyes widened and I hit Benny's shoulder.

"Nice job idiot" I snapped, turning to push my palms against the door. Though I doubted it would stop a full vampire from breaking through. A loud clattering noise was heard from downstairs and the boys turned, also pushing their hands against the door.

"Why is the pizza guy acting all crazy?" Jane asked. I sighed.

"Uh he's just upset about not getting paid. It'll be fine" Ethan reassured.

"I'm calling mom and dad" Jane announced, grabbing the phone off the holder.

"No! No, don't. You just...have to trust me on this one" Ethan pleaded, moving from the door to stand in front of Jane. He reached for the phone but she held it out of reach.

"You make my bed for a whole week" she said with narrowed eyes. He nodded frantically.

"Yes" she smiled and held out the phone "Thank you" he sighed, placing it back on the holder before re-joining me and Benny "Someone's coming, quick get the bed!" he exclaimed, running towards the bed. He and Benny took hold before wheeling it in front of the door.

"Let me in! Hurry!" Sarah shouted from the other side of the door. The boys groaned and wheeled the bed back to it's original place. I opened the door allowing her to run in before shutting it again. I leaned against the door with her and the boys.

"What happened? Where is he?" Ethan asked panting. She smirked slightly.

"Let's just say I introduced him to some of your moms good silver-wear" she replied. We all turned, pressing our hands back against the door "What do you have for weapons?" she asked, turning to Ethan.

"Umm, I don't know..." he muttered, leaving the door with Benny to search the room "Hah! How about this?!" Ethan exclaimed proudly while handing Sarah a gold trophy.

"A debating trophy?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. He shrugged.

"It's the pointiest!"

"Hey! We could make a stake out of this!" Benny said, walking towards us with a hockey stick. I smiled.

"You're a genius!" I sighed. He smirked and Ethan shook his head.

"No, no, no! That is autographed!" He said, starting a tug-of-war game with Benny.

"What? By who?" Benny asked. He won the tug-of-war game and glanced at the autograph "Ryan Seacrest! Really?!" He exclaimed, handing it back to Ethan. Ethan rolled his eyes and put the hockey stick in it's original place.

"We can use these. Sharp and wooden" he said, coming back towards us with pencils. I rolled my eyes.

"Great! If we're fighting vampire squirrels. Guys hurry he's coming!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a really bad baby-sitter?" Ethan asked, shaking his head.

"I'm new at this!" she said stressfully. The phone started to ring and I glanced back in time to see Ethan accept the call.

"Oh Sarah" The pizza guy growled.

"Hello?...Oh, err hey ma" Ethan greeted through the phone while pressing his side against the door. Sarah was on his left while I was on his right, Benny then stood on my right "We can't really talk right now but...Ok" Ethan groaned before handing the phone to Sarah. She walked away from the door leaving me and the boys to keep it shut.

"I think we should move" I sighed as we pressed ourselves against the bedroom door. Sarah ended the call and threw down the phone as a fist smashed through the door. We all jumped back and the boys once again screamed.

"The window" Sarah said gesturing to the open window. She took the trophy from Ethan and shoved it through the pizza guy's hand. The boys jumped through the window until it was only Jane, Sarah and I left.

"I can't jump" I whined as I stood on the ledge outside Ethan's window. The ledge was only about six feet up from the ground, and I couldn't die from the fall. But I hated jumping down from certain heights.

"Emma, you either jump or die!" Benny shouted. Sarah appeared next to me with Jane on her back and she jumped down, landing gracefully in a crouched position. She let Jane down from her back before speeding off somewhere.

"Just jump!" Jane screamed, throwing her arms up in disbelief. I sighed and glanced back through the window in time to see the pizza guy pull the trophy out of his hand. I looked back down at the drop, which seemed to have gotten bigger since I last looked.

"Just jump and I'll catch you!" Benny exclaimed, holding out his arms. I shook my head but a loud snarling from close behind made me think twice. I squeaked as I jumped down from the ledge, expecting to hit the ground, but no impact came. I felt an arm around my waist and another underneath my legs.

"You actually caught me" I said with wide eyes. Benny smirked slightly but we soon remembered where we were.

"You can thank me later, let's go. Like now" he said nervously. I nodded in agreement and he let me down.

We started running towards the street but paused and jumped as the pizza guy appeared in front of us. He hissed baring his fangs, and his eyes flashed bright yellow. He snarled and was about to lung when Sarah jumped behind him. She kicked him causing him to double over and shoved a steak through his back, into his chest. He dissolved into dust and I sighed in relief "Okay, she may be a lousy baby-sitter. But that was the bomb!" Benny exclaimed. Sarah smirked our way, her fangs out and eyes glowing yellow.

_Author's Note: So, Emma is currently human and I'm torn between keeping her human or turning her into a vampire. If you have any suggestions please let me know, it would be a great help. Thanks x_


	6. Chapter 6

We walked back into the house and my eyes widened, the whole place was trashed. Pizza slices were on the floor, walls and even the ceiling! The umbrella pot had been tipped over and a lamp had been smashed on the floor, there were also a lot of silver-wear scattered over the floor...in short, the house was a mess "Good luck cleaning this up before your folks get home" Sarah said looking around at the mess.

"What, this? This is nothing" Ethan muttered slightly nervous. Our parents would murder us if they saw the house right now.

"It's amazing she can sleep now" Sarah said motioning to Jane. She was on the living room couch, cuddling her bunny-rabbit teddy...fast asleep. Benny's grandma grabbed my thin blanket and covered Jane with it.

"Yeah, Grandma's got the magic touch. When I was six and scared of robots she..."

"Fascinating" Sarah exclaimed cutting off Benny "Look, if I can get to Jesse's before midnight I can still save Erica" she said heading towards the front door.

"So, that pizza guy. He's dead right?" Ethan asked hopefully. She shrugged.

"Not dead, no. Just in some kind of limbo for souls but he won't be back here" she reassured. I sighed in relief and crossed my arms.

"Found a survivor" Benny muttered excitedly. I glanced back to see him holding a slice of pizza.

"Okay just stay inside where you're safe, okay?" Sarah asked. We nodded and she sighed before leaving the house.

"Say 'hi' to Erica for me" Benny called as she closed the door. Ethan gave him an annoyed look and Benny's phone started to ring "Hold my pizza" he said handing it to Ethan, who shrugged and took a bite.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously while leaning forward...it was Rory.

"Should I even bother picking up?" Benny asked shaking his head. Ethan shrugged.

"Why not?" he said. Benny sighed and accepted the call.

"Benny wassup!" Rory greeted as he was put on loud speaker.

"Wassup" Benny replied before wincing and heading towards the kitchen, not wanting to wake up Jane.

"Wassup" Rory repeated. I rolled my eyes as we walked towards our kitchen.

"You guys are lame, that's wassup" I retorted. Benny shot me an annoyed look and I smiled in response.

"If I'm so lame, how am I chillaxing at the most slamming party in town?" Rory asked. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and hopped up onto the counter.

"Did we miss another mathletes event?" Ethan asked confusedly.

"No dude, a _real _party. At this huge mansion, and almost all the kids here are seniors...including the girls" Rory replied. I rolled my eyes again.

"How did you get in?" Benny asked slightly amused.

"These guys saw me at Gamertown and asked if I wanted to come. Oh and Benny, your Dusker babe is here. And she is looking fine! Check out the hot senior babes she's dancing with" Rory exclaimed. Benny nudged Ethan excitedly and looked down at his phone. Both their eyes widened and I looked closer, my eyes also widening slightly at the sight. It was Erica...but she was completely alone.

"Uh, Rory. These seniors...they're not from the drama club are they?" Ethan asked nervously.

"Some of them, and get this. There's gonna be a buffet at midnight!" Our blonde friend exclaimed excitedly.

"Rory, you need to listen okay..."

"Sorry gotta go, conga line!" Rory exclaimed before hanging up. I sighed in annoyance and Benny whistled, pausing at the look on Ethan's face.

"Oh don't say it, don't. Cuz if you say it, then I'll have to go find that doofus and I for one do not wanna crash a vampire dinner party" Benny said shaking his head.

"C'mon, Rory's our friend" Ethan sighed tilting his head slightly. They stared at each other for a moment before Benny finally sighed irritatedly.

"Yeah, fine we'll go" he caved. Ethan smiled "But I am not walking" Benny added. I tilted my head in confusion and crossed my arms...how else would we get there?.

* * *

I stood behind Ethan with my arms crossed, as Benny sat in the drivers seat of his Grandma's car. Don't get me wrong, the guy was my best friend and I trusted him. But I wasn't exactly happy about him driving us around Whitechappel without a license.

"Got the keys. Got to switch her into neutral cuz we wanna keep this on the down-low" Benny said shrugging.

"Okay. What the heck is that?" Ethan asked staring into the back of the car. I peeked through the window to see what looked like long light bulbs.

"Replacement bulbs for Grandma's tanning bed. She likes rocking a tan. I saw her come out of there once, it's not pretty" Benny explained while grimacing. Ethan stared at the bulbs and Benny shook his head as though trying to get rid of the memory "Anyway, c'mon" he said reaching for the seatbelt.

"Yeah, one sec. I have an idea. Remember last year when we dressed as Jedi's?" Ethan asked leaning back in thought. Benny nodded.

"I'll get my dad's tool kit" he said jumping out of the car. I groaned and let my back thud against the car door...this night was getting weirder by the minute.

* * *

We drove through the town and I pouted from my spot in the back. Ethan had called shotgun before me, and I wasn't exactly happy about it. Plus Benny was driving and I felt a little nervous about that. As we drove down the road I spotted Sarah heading the same way. Benny also spotted her and slowed the car as we reached her "Excuse me miss" Ethan called as the car stopped. She turned and tilted her head "But can you tell us where the vampire parties at?" he asked.

"Okay I'm acting crazy because I got bit, what's your excuse?" she asked slightly amused. He shrugged innocently.

"Our friend is at the party so we're going to rescue him. Need a lift?" he asked knowingly. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"But I'm driving" she said pointing. Benny groaned from his spot in the drivers seat and I smiled.

"I call shotgun!" He exclaimed. Ethan rolled his eyes and jumped into the back seat with me. Benny shuffled over and Sarah climbed into the drivers seat. We started driving again and I rested my head against the window.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: So, I've decided to leave the whole vampire/not to be vampire thing to a vote. And so far it's Emma - non vampire 2, vampire 2. So I'm still a little stuck. She doesn't even have to be a vampire, maybe something else? If you have any suggestions please let me know._

We pulled up to a large mansion with music blasting from it. My eyes widened at the sight...this guy must've been seriously loaded. Sarah turned off the car and got out, slamming the door shut before leaning down to face us "Okay, you guys stay in the car. Got it?" she asked nodding.

"What? No..." Ethan started.

"Just stay! I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica and your friend okay?" she asked.

"C'mon, we can..." Ethan froze and we all flinched back as Sarah hissed at him "Got it" he said. She turned her warning expression to Benny.

"I actually wanted to stay in the car, so that works for me" he replied nervously. She nodded and headed towards the house. I shrugged and leaned back in my seat.

"C'mon, we can't let her do this alone" Ethan said shaking his head and grabbing Benny's jacket.

"Hey! Easy with the shirt" he exclaimed. Ethan rolled his eyes and we all left the car.

* * *

I landed on the ground with a soft 'thud' in the middle of the boys. We were hid behind the bushes watching the dancing vamps in the backyard...I was seriously freaked out about it "Dancing vampire babes, 12 o'clock" Benny whispered smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Not the time!" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"We're supposed to be looking for Rory, remember?" Ethan asked.

"No, we're supposed to be waiting in the car. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die rich with some 'vampires gone wild' footage" Benny said pulling out his camera. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Vampires don't show up on camera" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna get us caught! Give me the camera!" Ethan exclaimed trying to take it from Benny's hands. The started a tug-of-war game that rustled the bushes, earning the attention of a few curious vamps.

"Oh no, vamp's headed our way" I whispered rising to my feet like they had. They both stopped fighting and their eyes widened.

"What do we do?" Ethan asked. I sighed and a light bulb seemed to go off in my head. Weather or not my plan would work was up for discussion, but it was worth the shot.

"Okay, Ethan you duck down behind me and Benny. I have an idea" I said as the vamps began to get closer. He narrowed his eyes in confusion but dropped down into a crouched position, hiding behind mine and Benny's bodies.

"What do I do?" Benny asked nervously. I pulled the zipper of his jacket all the way down until it was open, undid a few of his shirt buttons and ruffled his hair slightly. His eyes widened even further.

"You my dear Benny, you play along" I replied grabbing his hands, running them under my shirt and resting them on my waist.

"Play along? Emma what are you talking abo..." I cut him off by resting my hands on the back of his neck and crashing his lips against my own.

He froze at first but soon caught onto my plan. And in less than 5 seconds we were in a very heated make-out session...with my brother right next to us. I could hear footsteps approach and someone move the bushes we were behind. I slowly pulled away and re-opened my eyes, Benny doing the same. He smirked and I inwardly rolled my eyes as I turned to the vamps.

"Do you mind?" I asked irritatedly. I could be a pretty convincing when I tried hard enough.

"Sorry, though it was...something else" The guy replied awkwardly. I nodded and waved my hand as a 'go-away' gesture. He nodded and let go of the bushes before walking away.

"That was close" I sighed removing my hands from Benny's hair. He kept his where they were as my brother rose to his feet.

"Good plan. Gross...but good. Now let's go find Rory" he grimaced before shaking the image out of his head. I nodded in agreement and turned to Benny.

"You can let me go now" I said feeling his hands against my upper back, underneath my shirt might I add.

"Yeah, sorry" he said nervously while removing his hands. I smiled in amusement as he re-adjusted his clothing and hair.

"For someone who's never had a girlfriend, you're a pretty good kisser" I whispered. His eyes widened slightly and I exited the bushes with Ethan.

As we searched for Rory the boys tried to act as vampire-ish as they could. Though to me they just seemed idiotic. We were still in the backyard and Benny fidgeted as we walked "What?" Ethan asked curiously.

"I just, I don't know. I know they're vampires and stuff but...we're finally at a senior party" Benny exclaimed excitedly. We stopped walking and I turned to face them.

"You wanna dance don't you?" Ethan asked knowingly.

"Just one, I swear" Benny sighed. Ethan glanced around and bounced slightly, like Benny was "Come on I know you want to" he said pleadingly.

* * *

I leaned against the pillar with crossed arms, watching the boys dance...at least I assumed it was dancing. They finally finished and walked towards me slightly out of breath "I have no words" I said shaking my head as they reached me.

"That was awesome! But we have to find Rory, now where would Rory be?" Ethan asked more to himself than us.

"Wassup!" The blonde boy exclaimed appearing behind the boys. They both jumped and turned to face him as I was.

"So this girl, she was so into me. Gave me a wicked hickey" Rory exclaimed pulling down the collar of his shirt, revealing two bite marks with blood stains around the edges "Guess she could smell my qualifications" he chuckled proudly.

"Rory we gotta go" Ethan said tugging at Rory's sleeve.

"What? No way we have to stay! This party is bank" Rory exclaimed shaking his head.

"Look dude, we got him. So let's get out of here while we still can" Benny said hopefully. I nodded in agreement and stood straight.

"We can't go without Sarah" Ethan shrugged sighing. I rolled my eyes.

"Do the words 'stay in the car' ring a bell? They do with me, a loud one" Benny replied.

"He's right bro, can we just go? Before one of us becomes dinner" I pleaded putting my hands in the praying position. He sighed and turned his head.

"Look, there she is" he said gesturing to the house. I looked to see Sarah walk somewhere with Jesse.

"Yeah, with McScary. You know they look busy doing stuff that doesn't concern us non-undead types. So let's go" Benny said pointing to the wall we'd jumped over. Ethan glanced back over his shoulder.

"I wanna know what they're up to" he said. I groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

We all crept to the top of the stairs, making sure to keep very low and out of sight. Jesse and a few other seniors were in the small attic-like room along with Sarah, who seemed to be there against her will.

"We will have this whole town! But the prophecy can't be fulfilled until we meet our target. 219. Soul for soul" Jesse said glancing at each vamp. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Lame. Where's the band?" Rory asked boredly. Benny 'shushed' him.

"It'll be an incredible night. Like something out of a movie" Jesse shrugged. The vamps snickered and Rory scoffed from his spot to my left.

"Movie schmovie. The Rorster needs food" he said. I rolled my eyes and covered his mouth with one hand. But as I did, a bright light flashed in front of my eyes causing me to gasp.

Emma's Vision:

I stood in the middle of a hallway and soon recognized it as our previous school. I looked around with my eyes narrowed in confusion, why was I here?. I suddenly heard a clattering sound from down the hall, followed by a thudding noise. I walked towards the sound and my eyes widened at the sight. It was Rory, but he wasn't alone. Three large teens surrounded him and had a firm grip on his shirt. The reason I was so freaked out was because, well the Rory I was seeing wasn't a teen...he was 10 years old.

"You ready Sullivan?" The largest boy asked menacingly as he stared down at a terrified Rory.

Rory shook his head frantically and the larger boys laughed at his response. In less than 10 seconds Rory was tipped upside down and shaken, until everything in his pocket landed on the floor. Once they were done the boys tipped him into the trashcan, picked up the money from the floor and walked away. I shook my head in disbelief and walked towards the trashcan. But as I tried to reach out and touch it my hand went straight through, as though I were a ghost.

Rory soon managed to use what very little strength he had to tip the bin over. Once he did he threw it off his head and across the hall, trash flying everywhere as he did it. A banana peel and some salad cream covered his head and upper body. The young Rory sniffled and wiped his nose before slowly getting to his feet. I suddenly felt tingles run through my body, and a flash of light re-appeared in front of my eyes.

End Vision:

I gasped loudly and fell down onto the hard wood with a soft 'thud'. I looked up and found myself back in Jesse's house, on the stairs with the boys. They were staring at me with both confused and worried expressions "Are you alright?" Ethan whispered. I weakly pushed myself up onto my elbows and nodded.

"I'm fine. So what did I miss?" I asked trying desperately to take the focus off me.

"Not much. But we have to leave, right now" he replied shaking his head. I nodded in agreement and we shuffled down the stairs.

As soon as we reached the bottom we headed straight for the front door. I glanced back nervously and realised a few of the seniors were watching us with narrowed eyes...they must've known we weren't vampires. Ethan lightly tugged at the door handle but it didn't budge. I sighed and bit my bottom lip out of nervousness, we were locked in "It's locked" Ethan said turning to Benny and Rory. Benny's eyes widened slightly but Rory remained the same, then again he didn't exactly know what was going on.

We jogged back the way we came hopefully heading towards the backyard, but were stopped by one of Jesse's right-hand vamps "Woah! Where you girls going? You're just in time for dinner" he said smirking and backing up towards Erica, who I realised now had her own set of fangs. And judging by how she loved vampires before, I doubted she would reject the opportunity to become one herself.

"Sweet! What's on the menu?" Rory exclaimed nodding excitedly. The vampire tilted his head and Benny face-palmed himself.

"Us! Rory the menu's us!" Ethan exclaimed. Rory nodded and his eyes widened slightly in realisation. I looked around my and noticed that we were the only ones here without fangs, which meant about 15 vampires were surrounding us...and dying to drink our blood.

"Mm, ah. Don't they look delicious?" Jesse asked dragging Sarah with him towards Erica. They stood facing us and I sighed nervously "Virgins always taste the best" he added pointing directly to us.

"No not them, I know these kids. I'm baby-sitting them" Sarah pleaded.

"Well I'm sorry but...wait" Jesse paused and turned back to us with an amused expression "You still need a baby-sitter?" he asked.

"What? No, no they need a baby-sitter" Benny said pointing to Ethan and I, Rory also doing the same.

"Benny" I exclaimed embarrassedly. A few vampires snickered.

"No we don't!" Ethan exclaimed also as embarrassed as me.

"So, why do you two need a babysitter?" Jesse's friend asked also finding the whole thing amusing. I groaned.

"No one here needs a baby-sitter. She's baby-sitting our little sister because we're too irresponsible to. Geez!" I exclaimed irritatedly.

"Just because he's a vampire does he have to be such a dork-wad? Seriously" Benny muttered. The vampire, having heard Benny's remark. Lunged forward snarling. But Jesse jumped in front and pushed him back.

"Stop, stop, stop. Initiations will follow tradition. Fledglings drink first" Jesse announced looking directly at Sarah. One of the vampires behind us slowly pushed Rory forward until he was in the middle of the circle "Hear his heart pumping? It's the beat of a whole new world waiting for you. One where you'll never die, never grow old. One bite and it's yours" Jesse said. By this point Sarah had turned and was staring at Rory's neck as though in a trance.

She took a few steps forward until they were inches apart, her breathing very heavy. Ethan lunged forward and grabbed her arm "Sarah don't!" he exclaimed. As soon as he did, he seemed to freeze up for some reason. I glanced up at Benny confusedly, though he also returned the same expression. We turned back to see Ethan finally un-freeze from whatever state he was in.

"Oh, I will do it!" Erica exclaimed impatiently. She pushed Sarah out of the way, causing the fledgling to bump into one of the other vampires. He held her in place and Ethan re-joined me and Benny. Erica stared at Rory excitedly and appeared to be in thought.

"Erica, no!" Sarah shouted.

"Hey girls, there's no need to fight over me" Rory said shrugging. As soon as the words left his mouth, Erica gripped his shoulders and bit down on the left side of his neck. I could hear the squelching noise as her fangs pierced the skin, followed by the sucking sound of her drinking his blood. She suddenly dropped a dazed Rory to the floor, before sighing in content and collapsing herself.

Once Erica hit the floor Sarah turned and shoved away the vamp who'd loosened his grip on her shoulders. She yanked out two chair legs and held the sharp ends up, so that they were stakes. She quickly made her way towards us keeping an eye on the vampires "Back off I mean it" she exclaimed threateningly. We hid behind her and manoeuvred our way towards the exit.

"Sarah, seriously where can you go?" Jesse asked rather calmly.

"Benny" Ethan exclaimed. I turned to see both boys tip the punch bowl onto the floor, the contents spilling everywhere. Benny re-joined me and Ethan smashed a lamp onto the floor. He ran towards us and I sighed in relief before running into the backyard, and out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:  
Okay, so I'm just clearing a few things for you. Emma is sort of like Ethan, but instead of seeing the future she sees the past. And the line in the previous chapter where Jesse says "Virgin blood always tastes better" is actually in the movie. I got the real version of the movie for Christmas and it is a little more...for the older teen generation than the one they play on Disney channel. I wanna say a quick thank you to 'Poseidon'sDaughter-Percy'sSis' for giving me the idea for Emma's power-thingy. Anyway that's about it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, also review if you can it would mean a lot._

I ran down the front lawn with Ethan and Benny trying not to trip in my heels. Sarah had disappeared somewhere leaving us alone, with vampires probably being told to hunt us right now. And it didn't help that Benny wouldn't stop screaming "We're dead! We're so dead!" he screamed as we ran.

"It's okay we just gotta find Sarah" Ethan said as we reached the front gate.

"No she's abandoned us are you kidding me!" Benny screamed. We reached the 4ft high wall and the boys climbed up first, turning to me once they were both steady on their feet.

"Come on Emm's" Ethan sighed as they both held out their hands. I took hold of each hand and let them pull me up onto the wall, with nearly no effort...I was quite light. They both jumped down for the wall and I noticed Sarah already here, with a steak in hand. Ethan stood on her left and Benny turned to me.

"C'mon" he panted a little out of breath from the running. He took hold of my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders, allowing him to help me down from the wall. Once I was safely on my feet I joined Ethan and Sarah.

"Here" Sarah called handing me one of the two stakes she'd had. I nodded in thanks and looked around nervously.

We were about to head towards the car when Jesse's right-hand vamp and two others landed in front of us. He snarled angrily "Come on!"

"We're harnessing the force" Benny announced pulling out his Grandma's tanning-light-bulb, that he and Ethan had managed to turn into light-saber-type weapons.

"Sunlight" Ethan exclaimed excitedly as the bulbs lit up.

"It's actually ultraviolet radiation in a spectrum similar to the sun" Benny corrected. I rolled my eyes as Sarah and I stood behind them. The light-saber weapons actually worked!.

"No way it works!"

"This is so wick! It's a good thing your Grandma likes to tan. It's from his Grandma's tanning bed!"

"You guys are king dorks!" Sarah exclaimed.

"The force is strong in you young Padawan" Benny said putting on some strange 'yoda' voice.

"You are the padawan I am the jedi" Ethan said. They were enjoying this way too much.

"Yeah right! I'm the jedi master!"

"Now can we run to the car?" Sarah asked hopefully. I turned my head to see we'd managed to work our way towards the car while fighting off the vamps. Ethan pulled open the door before jumping into the back. I followed and Benny an' Sarah occupied the front seats.

"Drive!" Ethan shouted as the vamps surrounded the car. I ducked allowing Ethan to poke his light-saber out of the window keeping the vampires away from the car. We soon started to drive and I sighed in relief once the vampires fell back.

* * *

I was sat down on the couch next to Ethan, my body aching. Benny had gone home, or next door to his Grandmas. And our parents had only just come home, dad had gone straight up but mom stayed to give Sarah her baby-sitting money.

The door shut and mom appeared in the living room entrance "I gave Sarah a little bit extra cuz she was here so late. Your poor dad, he's already gone up. It's just like our honeymoon" she silently exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes and Ethan tilted his head "Oh it's a long story. Anyway Sarah said you had something important to tell me" she said curiously. I sighed and nodded.

* * *

Mom crouched down and stared through the large smashed hole in Ethan's bedroom door. I bit my bottom lip nervously and Ethan crossed his arms, a nervous habit he'd had for a while now "Were you guys and Benny playing light-sabers again?" she asked.

Ethan nodded and pushed open his door "Yes, yes we were" he replied nervously.

"Ethan, Emma. The next time Sarah comes here to sit I'm going to tell her not to put up with any of this funny business, do you understand me?" she asked angrily while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yup, sounds good to me" Ethan mumbled. I nodded in agreement "I blame video games" he added trying to sort-of get on our mom's good side.

"Yeah, that and the rap music" she nodded.

"Thanks mom" he said quickly hugging her. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, now both of you get to bed" she said smiling slightly. Ethan nodded and I left the room before heading into my own room. It had been a very long night, and I just wanted to fall into bed...something that I did literally.

* * *

I walked out of school the next day with Ethan and Benny. Our day had been normal, which was weird...now anyway. After crashing a vampire-dinner-party, running out with one of their own and burning a few of them with lightsabers you expect the day after to be full of running and screaming. But none of that happened, and the worst part? Neither Rory or Erica were in today, though I was more concerned about Rory.

"Guys! Wassup!" My head shot up at the familiar voice and my eyes widened. Walking towards us was Rory, but he was definitely not a geek anymore. His clothes were more cool-ish, and his hair was no longer flat. He also wore dark shades, but then again he was a vampire now...at least I assumed so.

"Rory" I exclaimed happily. I jogged toward me former-nerdy friend and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Emm's? D'you miss me or something?" he asked chuckling slightly. I pulled away and re-joined Ethan and Benny.

"Rory...we all thought you were dead" Ethan explained as shocked as I was.

"All I know is, I woke up the morning after the party feeling awesome. No asthma, I don't need my glasses and I barely have to sleep anymore. The only problem is the sun, kind of annoying" he replied shrugging.

"You're a fledgling too?" Benny asked curiously. Rory scoffed.

"Heck, no! I'm rocking the full on vampire action dude. The big V, can I get a what-what?" he exclaimed holding his hand out for a high-five. I rolled my eyes.

"What? You drank human blood?" Ethan asked. Rory shrugged.

"They said if I didn't I'd die. All the other kids were doing it!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Rory, you dipstick! Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself?!" Benny exclaimed shaking his head.

"I'm immortal and all-powerful dude. Katchow" Our blonde friend exclaimed. Benny wore an annoyed expression and I groaned.

"Sorry, I gotta go to church" Rory said glancing back. I looked to see three of the vamps from last night, including Jesse's right-hand vamp.

"Church? I didn't know vampires went to church" I said confusedly with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, Jesse says we have to. He's so bossy. He's all 'blah blah the prophecy and blah blah you must find the Cuban animals" Rory replied boredly.

"Cuban animals? What are you talking about?!" Benny asked. Rory shrugged.

"I don't know, that's what it sounded like. Anyway we'll hang out later, or...fang out. Zing" he exclaimed flashing his fangs. I sighed as he headed towards the senior vamps.

"Grab your backpacks guys, cuz we're going to church" Ethan said before walking away.

"What?" Benny and I asked in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

I hid behind the large tomb stone with Ethan, lying down on my stomach. Benny had gone off somewhere to get something, while we were left spying on the vampires. For some reason they were digging up someone's grave, I found it pretty sick. We were both watching the vamps intently when I heard him sigh quietly. I turned my head to see him in deep thought.

"You okay E'?" I asked worriedly. He sighed again.

"I don't know. I want to ask you something...it might sound crazy though" he replied hesitatingly. I shrugged.

"I just found out vampires exist. How crazier can your 'thing' be?" I asked rolling my eyes. He shrugged.

"You'd be surprise. Okay, the thing is..." he paused and flinched as Benny fell down next to me in the same position "Never mind" he whispered shaking his head. I nodded and turned to Benny who was holding a jug full of water.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"Holy water. Look at them, hoodies and sunglasses. Nice look if you're a..."

"Hey" A familiar voice greeted. The boys gasped in surprise and we glanced back to see Sarah crouched down behind us.

"Looking good" Benny remarked smirking slightly. I sighed disappointedly and turned back to face the digging vamps.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked confusedly.

"Same as you, I'm following them. I just wish I knew what they were up to" she replied frustratedly.

"Well according to Rory they're after the Cuban animals" Benny said shaking his head and chuckling.

"Cuban animals? You mean Cubile Animus? I've heard Jesse mention it before, I think it's Latin or something" she replied shrugging. I looked back in time to see her place a hand on Ethan's shoulder. As soon as she touched him he froze up and his eyes turned white while he stared at the ground. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and after a few seconds, he returned to normal. His eyes flashed back to the usual chocolate brown, but they were narrowed in confusion.

"219?" he whispered to himself.

"Wikipedia says that _Cubile Animus _is Latin for nest of souls" Benny explained grimacing slightly.

"I think I just saw it, this little box with weird carvings on it" Ethan said turning to face Sarah. I tilted my head...he saw it?.

"A box. Like that one?" she asked pointing to the vamps. We turned back around just as one of the vampires pulled a small box out of the grave.

"The Cubile Animus" Ethan whispered.

"Great, a nest of souls. How long till something hatches?" Benny asked glancing at each of us. I sighed.

"We have to stop them" Ethan said.

"Huh, well we got a fresh supply of anti-vampire juice" Benny said proudly turning and lifting the jug. Unfortunately for Sarah, some water spilled out and onto her hands. Steam rose from her skin and she shook her hands frantically.

"Ow! What the heck!" she exclaimed in pain. I winced and we all jumped to our feet before running back towards the street. There was no way we were sticking around to wait for the vamps to notice us.

We soon reached the main street and I sighed I relief. We slowed down until we were walking slowly "So, what's with these visions? Do you get them often?" Sarah asked turning to my brother. My eyes widened and my head whipped in his direction.

"No, they started when you showed up. It's like a door opens to a whole other dimension or something. I think it happens when we touch, here" he replied reaching for her hand. She chuckled and moved her hand away.

"Nice try, Casanova" she said putting both hands into her back pockets.

"Can't blame a player for trying, but maybe I'd get visions too if..." Benny reached a hand towards her and Ethan smacked it away.

"Cut it out!"

"Sorry"

"You don't get visions" Ethan shook his head.

"And if I see that hand again, I'll consider it a snack" Sarah said tilting her head. I sighed and crossed my arms nervously.

"Guys I have a confession" I said pausing. They all stopped walking and turned to me.

"I think I get the visions too" I admitted nervously. Ethan's eyes widened.

"You do?" he asked slightly hopeful. I nodded.

"Yeah. I touched Rory last night and...well I saw his past. How can that happen, though?" I asked shaking my head. Ethan shrugged.

"I don't know, but you see the past?" he asked. I nodded "I see the future and present" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe it's a twin thing. But maybe it was a one off, why don't we give it a shot?" Benny shrugged reaching a hand out to me. I jumped back and shook my head.

"No way! I don't wanna see your past Benny, Rory's wasn't exactly a good one" I said crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a bad past. Just c'mon Emm's, you wanna know for sure don't you?" he asked knowingly. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah" I replied tilting my head slightly. He smiled innocently and once again held out his hand. I took a deep breath before letting my shaky hand take hold of his. As soon as our skin came in contact, a bright white light flashed in front of my eyes.

Emma's Vision:

The light disappeared and I found myself in Benny's house. I sighed and looked around, not seeing anyone in the room. The sound of thudding footsteps reach my ears and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I walked towards the stairs and saw Benny's mom storming down, with a suitcase dragging behind her. Benny's dad soon appeared, following her down.

"You can't leave Claire!" He shouted, slightly red in the face. I hadn't met Benny's mom one...only his dad. The man was nice but never around, he spent most time at work. But Benny didn't really complain about it that much, he loved staying with his Grandma.

"Why not? I can't deal with any of this anymore!" She screamed heading for the front door. I'd only seen pictures of his mom...well, the only one he really had. It was from when Benny was born and she was holding him in her arms. You could tell that Benny had gotten his eyes from her, it was really weird.

"Can't deal with what?!" Benny's dad exclaimed in disbelief. She sighed as she turned to face him.

"All these weird things going on. I need some time away, maybe for good. I love you both but I need this" she replied in a calmer tone. He glared.

"What do I do with him?" he asked crossing his arms. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Take care of him, please. At least until he's old enough to make it on his own" she begged. He shook his head in disbelief as she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Daddy?" I spun around and my eyes widened. There at the top of the stairs, was a very young Benny. He wore a striped blue and white shirt, jeans and black converse. I smiled slightly at how adorable he was "Where's mommy going?" he asked tilting his head. Benny's dad sighed and shook his head.

"She's just gone to the store, son. Go back to bed" he said rubbing his forehead stressfully. Little Benny nodded mutely before disappearing around the corner. I sighed sadly as his father fell against the door, face in his hands. A familiar tingle ran through my body and I gasped as the bright light flashed in front of my eyes...again.

End Vision:

I gasped loudly as my eyes shot open. I suddenly lost some feeling in my body and I fell forward. Benny easily caught me with one arm and held me up "Woah, there. You alright?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and paused for a few seconds before finally feeling my body again.

"Yeah, fine" I panted shaking my head and stepping back.

"So, what did you see?" he asked impatiently. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I saw you, your dad...and your mom" I replied nervously. His face fell as he nodded.

"Was it a good memory?" he asked hesitatingly. I shook my head and he nodded "Fair enough" he muttered staring at the floor.

"So what happened?" I asked curiously. Ethan shrugged.

"You get past visions. Your eyes turned black and you had this blank expression, pretty much the same as what happened to me" he replied. I nodded and he turned to Sarah "Anyway, Jesse never told you what the prophecy is? Or what 219 means?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head and we started walking again.

"I'm just a fledgling remember? He'd only tell a real vampire" she sighed.

"None of them are dumb enough to just tell us" Benny exclaimed finally coming out of his slightly depressed moment.

"Well...one of them is" Ethan pointed out. Benny nodded in realisation and smirked, pulling out his phone.

"And I have his number" he said chuckling. I knew exactly who they were phoning...Rory.


	11. Chapter 11

I was lying down on my bed, my homework laid out in front of me. I might've been having 'visions' of people's past now, but that didn't mean I didn't care about school. If anything this was my way of taking my mind off everything, I mean no one could really blame me. I'd only found out about two days ago that vampires were real, and now my brother and I were having 'visions'...it was pretty crazy.

I was busy writing down the answer to one of my Maths questions when there was a sudden loud banging at my bedroom window. I jumped in surprise and narrowed my eyes slightly, who the hell knocks on someone's window?. I pulled open the curtains and found Rory, hovering outside my window "Hey, Emm's. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's super Rory!" he exclaimed. My eyes widened slightly.

"That's, awesome...and a little freaky" I said crossing my arms. He placed both hands on the bottom of my window, about to raise it when steam rose from his hands. He yelped and fell down, I quickly pushed up the window before sticking my head out and looking down at him "You know you have to be invited in right?" I asked giggling. He rolled his eyes and flew back up to where I was.

"Jesse doesn't tell us anything. Can I come in? Please, this isn't as easy as it looks. Plus Ethan wanted to see me for something" he said. I nodded.

"C'mon in Rorster" I said backing up from the window. He pulled himself in but face-planted onto my wooden floor, I smiled in amusement and he jumped to his feet.

"So, why did Ethan wanna see me?" he asked boredly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take you to him. And I don't wanna sound mean but don't touch any part of my skin" I begged shrugging. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and I sighed "I have visions of people's past when our skin touches, but I only see bad memories so I'm not in the mood to go through it again" I explained. He nodded in understanding and I led him towards Ethan's bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Hey Emma, you okay?" Ethan asked as I walked in. I noticed that Sarah was also here and that they both held an old book in their hands.

"Yeah, fine. I brought your vampire" I explained moving out of the way so that Rory could enter.

"Great, you're here" Ethan exclaimed sighing in relief.

"Yeah, Rory. We need you to help us figure out what Jesse is planning" Sarah explained rising to her feet.

"Yeah, he's not a high school kid. He's a cult leader from over 200 years ago and if..."

"No way! Wait till I tell him" Rory exclaimed excitedly, cutting off my brother.

"Rory, no! He already knows okay? And it's not cool. Unless we stop him, a lot of people could die. Including us" Ethan shrugged.

"Woah, it stinks not being immortal" Rory muttered sheepishly.

"His plan has something to do with the prophecy. Maybe you could check his library" Sarah said hopefully.

"Yeah, we need details. And fast, okay? And find out what the Cubiley Animus thing is for" Ethan said with narrowed eyes.

"Okay now that was a let down. It's just some crusty old-box. But Jesse's happy so" Rory shrugged and nodded.

"Emma! Ethan! Dinner in ten minutes!" Mom shouted from downstairs. We could hear her coming up the stairs and Ethan's eyes widened.

"Okay, she can't see you. Go, now" he exclaimed pushing Rory towards the window. Sarah managed to leave the room and distract our mom while Rory jumped out the window. He hovered in the air for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a 'thud'. I rolled my eyes.

"He's nuts" I muttered crossing my arms. Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should get downstairs before mom comes for us again" he said. I nodded and we both headed downstairs.

* * *

I walked down the school hallway trying desperately not to make contact with anyone, I had my arms crossed with my hands out of reach. The last thing I needed right now was to touch some random person, and see one of their worst memories ever...that would really put a downer on my day. I turned the corner and spotted Ethan an' Benny sat on the floor, leaning against the lockers. Ethan held his laptop in his hands, both of them sharing a headphone.

"Hi guys" I greeted sitting on Benny's right. They nodded in greeting.

"Hey Emm's. Guys check this out, I got it from Rory" Ethan said holding up a USB. I nodded as he plugged it into his computer.

"Let me listen" I said shuffling closer to Benny. He took the headphone out of his left ear and held it between both our ears...so we were pretty close. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder so that I could lean in and see the screen, but for some reason my stomach started twisting. That kind of thing only ever happened when I was nervous or really excited, I had no idea which one I felt right now.

"Hey, guys. Can you believe this? All these books and not a single decent comic" Rory said on the screen. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, focus buddy focus" Ethan whispered staring intently at the screen.

"Okay I think I found what you're looking for. 'An angels nest shall seed the earth. Soul for soul the black army's rebirth. Neath a swallowed moon the dead take root. The barren orchard bears the devils fruit'. Wow, best metal lyrics ever" Rory said in awe. I tilted my head trying to figure out what the poem meant while Ethan paused the video.

"I hate poetry it never makes any sense. What 'angels nest'?" Benny asked, a little too loud. I shushed him and rolled my eyes.

"Cubile Animus, the nest of souls. They found it by the angel statue in the cemetery" I explained shrugging. He nodded.

"Oh. But 'seed the earth'?" he asked.

"The box was buried in the ground, like a seed I guess" Ethan said in thought.

"Ok. The black army?" Benny asked. I shushed him again and rested my head against the locker.

"Easy. It's reverend black's followers" Ethan replied. Benny nodded.

"Wow. So I guess this is why you guys always get better marks than me in English, huh?" he asked chuckling. I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah. Well that and we don't call the teacher 'fart-head' to his face" I replied tilting my head at him.

"Point taken! There's a second video file on the drive" he said nodding towards the laptop. I leaned forward again as Ethan double-clicked the video. It popped up but it was the last thing I expected to see...a _Dusk _trailer.

"Why is that on there?" Benny exclaimed grimacing slightly as the trailer played. Ethan shrugged.

"Wait. What did the poem say about the 'swallowed moon'?" he asked turning to us. Benny shrugged and Ethan started typing on his computer "That's it, tonight is the lunar eclipse. And there's going to be over 200 kids at that screening. 219 souls" he explained. Benny shook his head with wide eyes.

"No, don't say it. Do not say it" he begged.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Sarah asked crouching down next to me. I sighed.

"The absolute worst news yet" Benny replied irritatedly

"We have to go see _Dusk III_" Ethan admitted sheepishly. I groaned and hit my head against the locker...this was turning into the worst day ever.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long after school training session with Sarah and the boys I'd gone home to take a nice shower. The boys had filled water guns with holy water and even created dart guns...it was pretty awesome. I finished drying my hair so that it fell straight down to my waist, I loved my hair. I nodded satisfied with my appearance before heading towards Ethan's room. I entered and found him on the bed loading his dart gun.

"Hey bro, can I help?" I asked resting my hands on my waist. He nodded and I sat down opposite, crossing my legs.

"You just put these, in these" he instructed holding up small, sharpened pencils and yellow tubes. I nodded in understanding and started my job.

"So...you nervous about tonight?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I guess, but who wouldn't be?" he shrugged. I nodded in agreement.

"Me too. Just out of curiosity, are you scared of your 'visions'?" I asked looking up at him. He sighed and paused in his actions.

"I guess, a little. But they're actually helpful. Why? Are you scared of yours?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I'm only seeing the bad memories. I saw Rory being bullied and Benny's mom leaving so you can't exactly blame me" I replied shrugging. He nodded and once again started loading darts.

"Hey, Ethan! Watcha doin'?" Our little sister asked entering the room.

"Jane, you ever hear of privacy?" he asked as she sat on the bed next to me. I smiled in amusement.

"What did you do to your Blaster?" she asked curiously. She picked up one of the darts and narrowed her eyes "What?" she asked shaking her head.

"It's just a project for school Jane, don't worry about it" I replied, not stopping with my dart creating.

"Look you know how this works. Either you tell me what's really going on or I tell mom everything that happened last week. Everything" she said smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! Benny, Emma and I are going to the new vampire movie tonight" he explained. Her face lit up hopefully "And no you can't go, it's past your bedtime and the movies rated PG" he added before she could ask. She sighed disappointedly.

"So you're gonna leave me with Benny's Grandma again? No way" she exclaimed shaking her head.

"C'mon on Jane, work with me here" he exclaimed. The bedroom door opened and mom stood in the doorway.

"Hi guys, Sarah's here" she said. I nodded.

"Wow, mommy. You look so pretty" Jane exclaimed innocently...she was such a kiss ass.

"Thank you sweetie. Is that a school project?" Mom asked shooting us a curious look after noticing the dart's and water gun.

"Pretty much" I replied shrugging. She nodded and left the room, closing the door as she left.

"I'm listening, make this good" Jane said turning back to Ethan.

"Err...dishes for a month. I'll do your math homework and...play dance, dance revolution with you?" he offered hopefully. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, this must be serious" she said. I nodded.

"You have no idea" I muttered finishing off the last dart.

"So, deal?" he asked. She nodded and shrugged before holding out her hand.

"Deal, plus twenty bucks" she said. He shook his head.

"What?"

"Mom!" She shouted. Ethan jumped.

"Ok, ok. Wow, you are devious" he said rolling his eyes in annoyance. She shrugged innocently.

"Dad says I'm enterprising" she replied before hopping off the bed and leaving the room. I smiled and leaned back on my hands.

"Mental note. Never underestimate vampires or eight year old girls" he muttered rolling his eyes. I chuckled.

* * *

I walked into the dining room with Ethan, Sarah and Benny. We were about to head to the _Dusk III _premier, and I was very very nervous. But first we had to let Jane know we were leaving "Hey Jane, we'll be back soon okay?" Ethan asked. She was sat at the table eating cereal, she always seemed to mix up her meal times for some reason.

"If we don't get sucked dry" Benny added.

"What?!" She shouted with wide eyes. I groaned and hit his shoulder.

"Nothing! Benny's just hoping he doesn't cry during the movie, because he's a wuss" Sarah reassured. He rolled his eyes.

"Nice. Anyway, see yah Grandma!" he called as his Grandmother was nowhere in the room. We were about to head out when she walked into the dining room.

"Wait. I have something for you boys" she said digging through her purse.

"No, Grandma we really gotta go. I already ate and I don't think we need any..." he paused as his Grandma turned around, holding two very sharp golden knives "Decorative knives" he finished.

"If you're gonna be battling the bloodsuckers you're gonna need these" she said. Ethan nodded with wide eyes, taking the knives from her.

"Where...where did you get those?" Benny asked.

"Spend almost a century in this town and you pick up a few things. Oh and this" she said turning back around for a moment. She turned back around with a thick, brown book in hand "Now, I've bookmarked a few spells for you. But be careful, they don't always do what you want them to when you haven't practiced" she said handing Benny the book. He took it and his eyes widened as he flipped to the first page.

"Are you a witch?" Jane asked curiously. I tilted my head, mentally questioning the same thing.

"Oh no dear, I'm an earth priestess. Very different and a lot more fun" Benny's Grandma explained. She pointed a finger to one of Jane's drawing, and to our amazement the bunny started to dance. I giggled with wide eyes and the bunny froze, returning to normal.

"Benny's Grandma rocks!" she exclaimed excitedly. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"So, you're...But...how?" Benny asked confusedly. She shrugged.

"Well I didn't wanna tell you before you were ready, thought it might freak you out. But there's a reason you're drawn to the unexplained, you have the makings of a first-rate spell-master. And Ethan here, he's a seer. That's his path" Benny's Grandma explained.

"Sweet, who's a wuss now? I'm the spell-master!" Benny exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, what? A seer?" Ethan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well you get visions don't you? They're supposed to start around puberty. Don't you have your big-boy hair yet?" she asked curiously. His eyes widened and I laughed.

"Grandma!" Benny exclaimed as Sarah wore an amused expression.

"Ok, fine. Here take my car" she said handing Benny her car keys "And remember, evil is always at a disadvantage. The earth is good, you're fighting on the right side" she said smiling. I nodded slowly with narrowed eyes in confusion.

"Okay...wait a minute. I get visions too, but of the past. What does that mean?" I asked nervously. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You get visions?" she asked surprised. I nodded "Well with you two being twins I'm not surprised. But unlike the boys, girl seer's don't get their powers at puberty. I thought you'd get the power around 16" she said. I nodded slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, so then when was I supposed to get my powers?" I asked curiously. She sighed.

"I don't wanna embarrass you sweetie, but female seer's get their powers once they've had their first real kiss. It unlocks the power" she explained.

"Oh" I muttered in realisation...now it all made sense. I looked up at Benny who suddenly smirked, he must've figured it out too.

"Alright. Shall we?" he asked smugly. We all nodded and made our way towards the door, Sarah taking the keys from him as we walked.

"And if you scratch my car I'll turn you into a toad!" Benny's Grandma warned. Benny chuckled nervously and we nodded before leaving the house.


	13. Chapter 13

I was sat down in the back of the car with Benny, both of us flipping through his magic book. Sarah was driving the car while Ethan rode shotgun "I think the Cubile Animus works as kind of a, soul vacuum. Jesse will try to capture 219 souls tonight, then maybe somehow trade them to bring back his followers" he said in thought. Sarah sighed.

"Soul for soul. It's all so evil, I can't believe my first kiss was with him" she said shaking her head.

"He was your first kiss? But you're seventeen! I mean you're so pretty, I mean..." Ethan paused embarrassedly while Benny and I snickered quietly from the back of the car.

"I don't know I guess I just wanted my first kiss to be memorable" she shrugged.

"Mission accomplished huh?" Ethan asked shrugged. She nodded and Benny sighed in annoyance.

"Benny failed to mention that this book isn't even in English!" he exclaimed. I squinted for a moment before shrugging.

"That's because it's Latin" I replied shrugging. He nodded and tilted his head at me.

"Can you speak Latin?" he asked knowingly. I narrowed my eyes.

"No. But at least I know what language it's in magic-boy" I replied. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I was your first kiss, huh?" he asked proudly. I rolled my own eyes.

"Yeah, so what? I was yours" I pointed out. His smirk fell and he stared down at his book.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the movie theatre and I looked through the window. There were a lot of kids lined up to see this movie, and I wasn't surprise that most of the people in the line were girls "This is it. Erica and I waited a whole year for this advance screening" Sarah sighed in thought.

"Wow, that's really lame" Benny remarked while shaking his head.

"Just read your magic book, dork" she said rolling her eyes. Benny chuckled and looked back down at his book.

"The bouncer looks like one of them. Think he recognizes us?" Ethan asked turning to Sarah.

"It's okay. I think I know another way in" she reassured. We nodded and exited the car.

Sarah led us round back into a very dark alleyway, where we found a door. The door unfortunately had a very thick metal lock attached with a chain, preventing us from entering. Ethan tugged at the chain but he couldn't pull it off...but that didn't surprise me "Allow me" Sarah sighed impatiently. Ethan moved out of the way and she used her vampire-strength to rip away the chains. We walked into the building and I sighed nervously "Let's get this party started" she said.

"Hey, guys. If I'm reading this correctly, apparently there's a spell here that makes all the vampires just vanish" Benny said. We all turned to him and I bit my lip, hoping what he said was true.

"Awesome! Do it" I exclaimed crossing my arms. He nodded and recited the spell, but instead of the vampires vanishing...he made his book disappear. I rolled my eyes disappointedly.

"Great, that's just perfect" I muttered sarcastically. He sighed.

"Alright. Benny, you and Emma get to the entrance. I'll set up the holy water and Sarah will check on the vampires from backstage" Ethan instructed. We all nodded and headed to our destinations.

* * *

"Tonight only. Popcorn with extra garlic butter!" A voice announced through the speakers. I narrowed my eyes in disbelief...what kind of idiot puts garlic and popcorn together? It just wasn't right.

"Hey, can I get either of you anything?" The counter girl asked facing me and Benny. I shook my head.

"No I'm good thanks" I replied smiling. She nodded and Benny shrugged.

"Err, what the heck? Get me an extra-large jumbo bucket of popcorn. With extra salt, extra butter and...extra popcorn. Life's short right?" he asked. She nodded and started filling the bucket when Benny's cell-phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and I leaned in to see the message.

_'Holy water patched in. Plan B ready'._

It was a text from Ethan. Benny glanced at the entrance doors nervously before pocketing his phone again. The girl put the bucket down in front of us and Benny handed her the money "Thank you. You want some Emm's?" he asked picking up the bucket and grabbing a handful of popcorn. I rolled my eyes but started eating some anyway, for all I knew I could die tonight.

It wasn't long before screaming _Dusk _fans started running through the doors in horror. That must've meant Ethan had pulled the 'fire' stunt, or the vamps had actually started killing people already. Either way there was a lot of screaming, and it was giving me a bit of a headache. The counter girl ran out with the fans leaving me and Benny alone at the entrance. I could hear screaming from inside the movie room, so the vamps must've been biting right now.

Soon enough vampires started coming towards me and Benny. I pulled a dart gun out of Benny's duffel bag and started shooting, it was a good thing I could aim otherwise I would be dead by now. After a few minutes I ran out of darts "Damn it" I exclaimed as another vampire headed towards us. I suddenly remembered what the announcer had said, and what happened to the pizza guy when Benny shoved the pizza against him.

I ran around till I was behind the counter and pulled out the garlic popcorn. I placed the buckets on the counter, Benny grabbing them and throwing them at the vampires. A girl jumped onto the counter heading towards me and I threw popcorn into her face, she screeched and jumped back as it burnt her like acid "Plug me in!" Benny exclaimed placing his 'lightsaber' onto the counter. I rolled my eyes and clicked it into the plug socket underneath the counter. The bulb lit up brightly and Benny grabbed it.

"This is much better than batteries. Evil you are, toast you shall be" he exclaimed burning the vampires with the 'lightsabers'. I giggled despite our situation and took hold of the water gun he was previously using, shooting a vamp in the face with it...despite being scared shitless, it was actually pretty fun "Emma?!" Benny asked fighting off two vampires.

"Yeah?!" I asked panting slightly...this was draining work.

"Will you go out with me?!" he asked shoving the 'lightsaber' against a vampires chest. Steam rising as he did so.

"You're asking me this now?!" I exclaimed jumping onto the counter and squirting an approaching vampire.

"Well I don't know if I'll ever get another shot at this!" he replied. I nodded...he did have a point.

"Are you really asking me?!" I asked finding it a little hard to believe. He nodded.

"Well, I've had a crush on you since we were 10! So yeah!" he replied shrugging. I noticed that there were no more vampires attacking us, so I dropped the squirt gun. Benny put his 'lightsaber' onto the counter and turned to face me, while resting his hands on my thighs...I was still on the counter "So?" he panted, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace.

"Yeah. Why not?" I shrugged. He smiled and slid me towards him, our bodies crashing together. I lowered my head and gently connected my lips with his. He smirked into it and I ran my hands into his hair. He started to move his mouth and I followed. But my body suddenly tingled and a light once again flashed in front of my eyes...oh no.

Emma's Vision:

The light disappeared and I groaned in realisation...I was in my house. I could hear talking coming from the living room, and I walked towards the sound. I expected to see something horrible or sad...so you can imagine how surprised I was when I found neither. I saw a ten year old me, and a ten year old Benny. We were on the living room couch watching Star Wars on the TV. I smiled slightly and walked towards them, knowing they wouldn't see me.

"Man I wish I had one of those" Young Benny said in awe. It was the scene with the lightsabers. The young me giggled.

"Maybe one day you will" she said looking up at him. Even when we were young, Benny had always been a lot taller than me.

"You really think so?" he asked smirking. He'd always loved flirting, even at a young age.

"Yup" she smiled shrugging. He nodded.

"When I do, will you be my princess?" he asked. The young me bit her lip and nodded.

"Of course" she replied sitting straight and throwing her arms around his neck. Benny smiled and his arms tightened around my waist...I couldn't believe Benny remembered this moment. Tingles ran through my body, but this time I smiled as the light appeared.

End Vision:

I opened my eyes and pulled back from Benny. His eyes also opened and he smirked slightly "That would be our second kiss now" he said smugly. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Don't get too cocky, we still have to live through tonight" I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Well now I'm fighting for more than just Whitechappel" he said shrugging. I smiled when I suddenly remembered our situation.

"You know, maybe we should go help Ethan" I suggested. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds right" he muttered letting go of me. I hopped down from the counter and we ran towards the screen room.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran into the room but my eyes widened. There were a lot of dead bodies in the room, and very few live ones. The vampires were still feeding on people, and I soon spotted Ethan in the middle of the aisle fighting off a male vampire. Benny had disappeared somewhere as soon as we arrived, and I wasn't in the mood to find him. I ran towards my brother and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and turned, aiming a dagger my way.

"Hey! Don't you aim that thing at me" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and lowered the weapon.

"Sorry, thought you were a vampire. Did you run out of darts or something?" he asked with narrowed eyes. I tilted my head in annoyance.

"No, Ethan. I thought I'd run around the theatre full of vampires weapon-less" I replied sarcastically. He pulled something out of his inner-jacket pocket and handed it to me. I looked down and found it was one of the golden daggers.

"Thanks bro, do they work as good as stakes though?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yup, better even" he shrugged before turning around. I shrugged and nodded before helping him fight off the vampires.

"Emma. C'mon!" he called. He reached for my hand but I pulled it back.

"Visions remember?" I recapped. He nodded in realisation.

"Sorry. I saw Jesse go backstage with the Cubile Animus, we have to stop him now!" he exclaimed. I nodded in understanding and followed him behind the large screen, which was still playing the movie. We found Sarah backed up against the wall, with Jesse's right-hand vamp and two others in front of her. Ethan and I jumped in front of Sarah, aiming our daggers towards the vamps.

"Stop right there, I mean it" Ethan exclaimed threateningly.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" The vampire asked taking a few steps back. I narrowed my eyes and suddenly noticed something...Benny unconscious on the floor. I looked back up at the vamp and glared.

"Okay, no one knocks out my boys!" I shouted angrily. I pulled back my hand and threw the dagger towards him. He unfortunately ducked, but I hit the female vamp stood behind him. She screamed as the dagger pierced her heart, and turned to dust in a flash of bright blue light.

"Okay. Now you're all dead" The vamp said rising to his feet, facing us. Ethan pocketed the dagger and pulled out a lighter.

"Behold, the flame of invincibility" he said dramatically. I mentally face-palmed myself as the vampires chuckled.

"This is plan B? Seriously?" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know we're not actually afraid of fire right? You should've done some research or something" The vamp said in amusement. Ethan's eyes flickered up the ceiling and he threw the lighter high in the air. The lighter passed by a fire detector, and soon enough water started sprinkling. Ethan took off his jacket and covered Sarah with it, as soon as the water hit the vampires they dissolved to ash. I smiled and turned to Ethan, who was trying to lift a still unconscious Benny.

"Let me help" I muttered. I took hold of Benny's legs and helped Ethan lift him over his shoulder.

"Let's go Emma, we still have to find Jesse" he said wincing at Benny's weight. I nodded in understanding and we sped-walk out of the theatre.

* * *

I walked out through the entrance followed by a week looking Sara, and Ethan who was still carrying Benny. I sighed nervously and bit my lip...we didn't have long until the eclipse, and we had no idea where Jesse was. Benny started to wake up but was mumbling random crap. I rolled my eyes as Ethan placed him down against the hood of the car.

"Stay with me B" he sighed before turning to a bent over Sarah. She was holding onto a small post breathing heavily...in short, she didn't look too good "C'mon, hurry. The eclipse is in eight minutes and we still have to find Jesse" he said.

"Take the car, I'm too weak. And the hunger is getting stronger" she whimpered shaking her head. She handed the keys to him and he sighed.

"You have to come with us, we have to stop Jesse" he pleaded. She looked up at him with bright yellow iris's, and sharp fangs.

"Just go! Now!" she exclaimed her voice deep and slightly demonic. Ethan back up nervously and nodded before opening the car door.

"Get in Emm's" he said wrapping an arm around Benny's waist. I nodded and climbed into the backseat. Ethan put Benny into the seat and I helped drag him onto the seat. Ethan re-adjusted the drivers seat and sat down, before closing the door and starting up the car.

* * *

We drove through the isolated town and I glanced through the window, the moon was slowly turning into an eclipse. I sighed and bit my lip nervously, glancing down at the still dazed Benny...who's head was resting in my lap. I smiled a little and stroked his cheeks soothingly "Okay, Jesse must be taking the souls to wherever his followers are buried. Where is that?" Ethan asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Yep, found love at the snack bar my friend. Hah...ow" Benny groaned. I smiled in amusement.

"I don't know bro" I replied apologetically.

"Okay, the prophecy says 'the dead take root. The barren orchard bears the devils fruit'. Barren orchard, any ideas?" he asked hopefully.

"You know, I'd give her my address. 53 Orchard Park, call anytime" Benny exclaimed sitting up. I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Orchard, orchard, orchard...oh my god. Ethan I think I know" I exclaimed in realisation. He shot me a curious look and I leaned forward, my hands on the back of his seat "The tree behind our house" I pointed out. A look of realisation crossed his face.

"You're right" he exclaimed with wide eyes. I nodded and he picked up the speed while I leaned back.

"Hey, Emma" Benny muttered smiling...to me he looked drunk, but I guess these were the after-effects of being knocked out.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling okay?" I asked giggling in amusement. He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You're hot" he mumbled nuzzling my shoulder. I nodded and patted his head awkwardly.

"Thanks Benny. And when you wake up will you remind me to never let this moment go, because you are hilarious right now" I replied shrugging. He nodded.

"Anything for you" he said his arms tightening around my waist. I smiled and rolled my eyes before staring out the window...I really hoped we made it in time.


	15. Chapter 15

We pulled up in front of our house and Ethan turned off the car. I sighed nervously as Ethan turned to face me and Benny "Okay, Benny. I'm gonna call your Grandma to come get you, okay? We've got four minutes to save the world. You hang tough, 'kay?" he said. Benny grunted still a little dazed from being knocked out, with his chin resting on top of the front seats.

"Let's go brother" I said climbing over the seats and out of the other door. Ethan stood up and gave me a wide eyed look.

"What? No, you're staying here" he exclaimed shaking his head. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm going, weather you like it or not" I said crossing my arms. He sighed.

"Jesse could kill me, I won't let you go too" he exclaimed. I softened my glare and shrugged.

"We're twins Ethan. We came into this world together, and we'll leave together. I love you big brother but I'm not asking for your permission, I'm going" I said firmly. He smiled slightly and nodded while closing the car door.

"Okay, c'mon" he said walking around to my side of the car. He offered his hand to me and I sighed.

"Ethan..." I started nervously. He shrugged.

"Chances are we'll both get a vision. What's the worst that could happen?" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes and took his hand. I waited for a few seconds expecting the light to appear, but it didn't "See. Nothing, now c'mon" he said. I nodded and we headed for our backyard.

We walked into the backyard and I sighed at the sight of the large tree, or what we know knew it as...the former Orchard "I never did like that Tree" Ethan muttered. I nodded and we both took our hands back. I crossed my arms and bit my lip nervously.

"Funny how they name streets after what they tore down to build them. This used to be an Orchard, one of my favourite spots until your idiot ancestors burnt my flock alive" Jesse said walking out from behind the tree. His eyes weren't like the other vampires' eyes...his were neon blue.

"Yeah, well. I'd say their only mistake was not finishing the job" Ethan retorted. I rolled my eyes and Jesse smiled in amusement at the come-back.

"You made me miss my target. So the rest of my flock may have to wait a little longer, that's fine. I still have enough Dusker souls here to resurrect a few dozen of the most powerful vampires that ever lived. And you two will have the honour of being their first midnight snack" he said.

"You won't have to wait, cuz I'm gonna re-unite you with your flock right now. Just not in this world" Ethan said pulling a silver small stake out of his sock. Jesse waved a hand and a black mist shot towards Ethan, the dagger flying out of his hand. Jesse then aimed his palm towards us and I gasped as a sharp pain ran through my body. The pain got so intense...that I fell to the floor.

"It's funny. I knew your Grandfathers grandfather, he was a loser too. It's such a shame I'm gonna have to kill you both, Emma would make a beautiful vamp. And her visions would definitely come in handy" Jesse said chuckling. I gasped and fell onto my stomach, my hands scratching at the ground.

"Courage!" A familiar voice shouted. The pain suddenly stopped and I found feeling in my body again. I slowly pushed myself up and turned to see Benny on his butt next to Ethan.

"Sorry, guys" he groaned sitting up. I sighed and rose to my feet as Jesse held the Cubile Animus in the air, aiming it towards the now eclipsed moon.

"The hour of re-birth has come! Brothers, sister arise!" he shouted. The box started to glow brightly and my eyes widened. I slowly moved around, away from the boys. Until I was behind Jesse...I really hoped this would work. I pulled the golden dagger out of my boot and inched my way towards him. But as soon as I pulled back my hand, about to make the attack. He spun around, knocking the dagger from my hand and using his speed to grab hold of me. I gasped as he used one hand to hold both my wrists against my chest, while I was stuck with my back against his chest...so my plan didn't go so well.

A sudden screaming sound was heard and Jesse turned us both. He accidentally dropped the box, Ethan successfully catching it. The attacker turned out to be a still very weak Sarah. Who only managed to get herself pinned against the tree, Jesse's hand firmly wrapped around her throat. She winced and clawed at his hand trying to free herself, I didn't bother knowing I could never get out of a 200 year old vampires hold...so there was no point in struggling if I couldn't win.

"Hey! I've got your friends in a box" Ethan said smugly. Jesse turned his head to them.

"Yeah? Well I've got your sister and your baby-sitter" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, she's really Jane's baby-sitter" Benny shrugged with wide eyes. I grabbed onto Jesse's bare arm, forgetting about my 'vision' problem and a bright light flashed in front of my eyes.

Emma's Vision:

I re-opened my eyes and found myself in an unknown location, but I could definitely tell it was old. The buildings were very old, and people were dressed in dirty-worn-out clothing. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as a horse and carriage passed by...how far back in the past had I gone?. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the lanterns from the other side of home windows. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I noticed multiple crosses had been nailed to some doors.

A loud clattering sound reached my ears and I jumped in surprise. Knowing it was something important, I ran towards the source of the sound and my eyes widened. There in the alley was a female vampire...who looked insanely similar to Sarah. She wore a floor length peasant dress that was a dark brown colour and her hair fell down to her waist in ringlets. She sank her fangs into the obviously drunk male's neck, draining his blood.

After a few minutes she dropped his limp, lifeless body to the floor and licked the remaining blood away from her lips. I stood in the entrance of the alley with my arms crossed, wondering what this had to do with Jesse. Though my answer was soon answered when the devil himself appeared, leaning against the alley wall with his arms crossed. He smirked as she walked towards him.

"You're getting better at that" he remarked. She smiled, her face now back to normal.

"Thank you. I learnt from the best" she replied shrugging. He chuckled and laced his fingers through hers.

"I love you Charlotte" he said looking down at her. She smiled and tilted her head.

"I love you too. I can't imagine my life without you" she sighed shaking her head. He nodded.

"Me either, come on we must get back before the hunters come out" he said glancing around nervously. She nodded in agreement and they both shot up into the air, quickly disappearing from my view. I tilted my head still quite confused with the vision, when I suddenly felt the familiar tingles again. I sighed and stood straight as the light flashed in front of my eyes.

End Vision:

I gasped loudly and my eyes shot open. I was still in Jesse's hold, and so was Sarah. Ethan and Benny were on the floor holding the Cubile Animus, and staring with wide eyes. I dropped my arms to my sides and sighed nervously "Give me the Cubile Animus the souls must be transferred now!" Jesse demanded looking up at the eclipsed moon.

"Just give it to him, what are we gonna do with a nest of souls anyway? eBay it?" Benny asked shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"Now! Hand it over or she dies!" Jesse shouted nodding to Sarah. Ethan hesitated and I bit my lip "Fine, you either give it back. Or I turn your sister" he threatened. Ethan and Benny's eyes widened.

"Ethan don't!" I exclaimed shaking my head. I suddenly heard two voices speaking another language and I raised my head to see Benny's Grandma along with Jane, in the bedroom window staring down at us. They finished the spell and a bolt of lightening struck Jesse. He let go of Sarah and I, allowing us a chance to run towards the boys. I gasped as I was dropped to the floor, before quickly crawling towards them. Once I reached the boys Benny pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned gratefully.

"Okay, you can have the box but not what's inside. You wrecked their premier! Now you deal with them!" Ethan exclaimed yanking the box open. About a hundred bright blue orbs flew out of the box, and flew towards Jesse. We all rose to our feet and watched as the orbs shot through Jesse's chest. Even though I wanted him to suffer for how evil he was, I really wanted to finish that vision. It was strange how much the 'Charlotte' girl resembled Sarah, and it might have something to do with why Jesse turned her. Black fog flew out of Jesse's mouth as he screamed in pain, and soon he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"I can't believe you dated that guy" Benny exclaimed shaking his head at Sarah. She shrugged in response and I sighed in relief.


	16. Chapter 16

"No, no I'd like to ask you not to repeat these silly rumours of alleged attacks in the theatre. In the first place, fans of the vampire genre have active imaginations. And secondly, I am told that defective 3D glasses may have caused adverse neurological side effects. In any case there won't be any more Dusker events on my watch, believe it" Principal Hicks said to the camera crew. I rolled my eyes as we passed them.

"Faulty 3D glasses? Who's gullible enough to believe that" Sarah exclaimed shaking her head.

"Erm, these are Duskers we're talking about, remember?" Ethan pointed out while shrugging.

"Besides, the town is safe. Jesse's re-joined his flock. It's all good right?" Benny asked. I nodded.

"Yup, but you're not still dying are you?" Ethan asked turning to Sarah "I mean, your mortal body seems to be doing just fine" he added.

"Thanks, well Benny's grandmother makes a mean human-blood substitute" she replied crossing her arms as we stopped walking.

"That, and she found my spell-book" Benny said nodding.

"Hey guys!" We all turned our heads to see Rory and Erica smiling our way. I nodded in greeting.

"It's pretty much all over" Ethan sighed turning back to us. We nodded and headed for the school entrance.

"So, Emm's. What's with the gloves?" Sarah asked curiously. I smiled and glanced down at the black lace gloves that covered my hands.

"Well, despite how much I love my visions" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes "I wanna be able to touch my boyfriend without seeing bad memories" I shrugged. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Boyfriend?" she asked tilting her head. I nodded and Benny laced his fingers through mine as we stopped walking.

"I have a girlfriend" he squeaked excitedly. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Wow, congrats. Anyway we should get in" she said gesturing to the building. We nodded and once again headed for the school.

"The trick with spells is, you kind of phrase it like Kingon, kind of like a romulan twang and just a splash of cylon..."

"Benny, shut up!" We exclaimed cutting off the spell-master. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly quieted as we all entered the High School.

* * *

After school I was lying down in my bedroom, typing away at my computer. I'd been given Science homework which I didn't mind, as I was pretty good at it. The boys were playing some video game in Ethan's room, but after a lot of begging they promised to keep the shouting to a minimum. The homework I'd been given wasn't that hard, I just had to find out facts on the planets and turn it into a poster...they must've though our class were dumb or something.

I copied and pasted something onto word, jumping in surprise as a loud knocking sound came from my window. I rolled my eyes, thinking it was Rory being an annoying idiot again. I walked towards the window and my eyes widened...it was not Rory. The person looked like Sarah, but I knew fledglings couldn't fly and she was busy tonight. The girl glared at me and tilted her head.

"You gonna let me in?" she asked crossing her arms. I shook my head but my eyes returned to normal.

"Not until you tell me who you are" I replied doing the same. She scoffed and nodded.

"My name's Charlotte, but I go by Charlie nowadays. And I need to talk to you" she replied irritatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Then talk, I don't let vampires through my window unless I know they won't kill me" I said shrugging. She rolled her own eyes.

"Fine" she sighed. She sat down on the other side of the windowsill, her legs hanging down while she leaned her back against the window "I know you know who I am...seer" she said shooting me a slightly disgusted look. I nodded.

"Yeah, I saw you in my visions. So what?" I asked boredly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I'm only passing through this town. And I let the stunt you and the nerds pulled with Jesse go so you better be grateful. I'm here to make sure you people take care of Sarah, she's family" she said warningly. I nodded.

"Yeah I can see that, you guys look almost identical. And of course we'll make sure she's okay" I reassured. She nodded hesitatingly.

"Good, because if you don't. Then I will tear this town apart" she snapped. I nodded in understanding.

"Got it, anything else?" I asked tilting my head. She smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, when Jesse comes back. Tell him that Charlie's waiting" she said smugly while hopping down from the windowsill, hovering in mid-air.

"Jesse's dead" I said shaking my head. Her smirk widened.

"He'll come back, he always does. By-bye honey, I'll be checking in every few months" she waved before disappearing. I narrowed my eyes and sat back down at my computer. So that was the Charlotte from my visions, and she did look insanely similar to Sarah. But she definitely wasn't the same, so that got me wondering. Why did she care about Sarah's safety so much?. Instead of stressing over it, I got back to my homework...and hoped to god no other surprised popped up.

_Author's Note:  
Sorry it's so short. And this is the end of the movie, I might carry on into the series but I'm not sure. Thank you for reviewing though._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note:  
Okay, so. I decided to carry it on into the series, and I really hope you guys like it. The link to what Emma wears throughout the story is on my profile. Anyway that's about it, but I hope you enjoy the chapters and review if you can._

I walked into the school with the boys feeling both happy and nervous. It had been about a week since the 'Jesse' incident and things had just started getting back to normal. But unfortunately for me and Ethan, Benny didn't want to keep it that way. Ever since he'd found out he was a spell-master he'd been using magic practically every minute of every day, and he always found reasons for using it. And even though I was going out with the guy and I would never say it to his face...he wasn't the best at magic.

"Think about it, anything we want!. Cash, cars, candy" Benny exclaimed as we walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with 'C'?" Ethan asked. I smiled in amusement.

"Once we were lowly High School noobs. Now we're vampire killing, spell casting rockstars. The world is our oyster" Benny said excitedly. I crossed my arms.

"Have you ever actually had oysters? Not something you wanna swallow. More like cough up" Ethan said shrugging. Benny grimaced while I nodded in agreement.

"Nice, lovely image to start the day" Benny muttered sarcastically. I smiled and walked towards my locker, opening it up and dumping my lunch inside. I pulled out the books I needed and stuffed them into my backpack. I hadn't had a vision for a while now, but I hadn't really had any skin-on-skin contact...I wore gloves now. Sure when I kissed Benny I saw good memories, but thankfully I hadn't seen any bad ones...and I wanted to keep it that way "Emma!"

I turned my head to see Benny and Ethan walking towards me. Benny put a hand behind his back and I noticed something flash. He brought his hand back around and I found he was holding a bouquet of flowers "What's with the flowers?" I asked closing my locker and leaning my back against it. He smirked and offered them to me.

"For you" he said. I smiled and took them from him.

"Thank you, there gorgeous. Did you just conjure them up?" I asked knowingly. He wore a sheepish expression, practically answering my question "I don't mind. I love them" I reassured. He smiled and I opened up my locker, not wanting to carry flowers around with me all day.

"Here, lemme help" he shrugged. I moved out of the way as he stood in front of my locker. He aimed his palm towards it and in a small flash of light, there was a clear glass vase full of water inside my locker. He moved out of the way with a proud expression and I giggled.

"You're really something" I muttered placing the flowers inside the vase. I was about to re-close my locker when he put a hand against the door, preventing me from moving it.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. I looked to see him pointing to one of the photos on my locker door. It was of an 11 year old me, holding a blond furred hamster. I shrugged.

"That was my hamster, Milkshake. He died when I was about 12, I cried for weeks. I still miss him sometimes, he was my first pet" I explained. He nodded in thought and I closed my locker "But I'm over it. Can't bring back the dead right?" I asked knowingly. He nodded slowly and the bell rang "I gotta go. See you at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course" he replied shaking his head. I smiled and quickly pecked his cheek before making my way to class.

* * *

I walked into Ethan's room after school, feeling very bored. He and Benny were already in there and most likely playing video games or something. I'd just finished my homework and wasn't in the mood to watch _Dusk _with Jane...again. I entered the room and they both jumped in surprise "Hey guys" I greeted shutting the door behind me. Benny quickly closed the computer screen and I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey Emma, what's new?" Ethan asked nervously. Whenever he was nervous it meant he was up to something, I would know...I was exactly the same.

"Oh not much. What you boys up to?" I asked crossing my arms and walking towards them. They both shrugged sharing nervous looks.

"Not much...you look nice today" Benny remarked putting a smile on his face. I nodded slowly.

"Thanks. I thought you guys were playing video games or something. What are you up to?" I asked knowingly. Ethan sighed and Benny's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh...nothing, I would never hide anything from you" he replied shaking his head. I inwardly rolled my eyes, knowing I wasn't getting any information from either on of them.

"Fine, I guess I can let it go. Anyway can I hang in here with you guys? Jane's watching _Dusk II _downstairs" I begged tilting my head. Ethan nodded.

"Course, we're not doing much but I guess you can chill in here" he said glancing at the blank computer screen. I rolled my eyes and walked towards them.

"Alright then. Anyway have you had any visions lately? I haven't had any" I said sitting down on Benny's lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled.

"Not really, but I haven't exactly touched anyone in a whole so" he shrugged and I nodded in understanding. Someone knocked on the bedroom door and we all turned our heads as mom walked in.

"Hey guys. Emma, Ethan dinner's almost ready" she said. I nodded and a strange smell hit my nose...it wasn't a good kind of strange either. I grimaced and put a hand to my nose.

"What's that...aroma?" Ethan asked obviously smelling the same thing I was.

"Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?" Benny asked chuckling.

"Actually, Ethan and Emma's dad is having a very important client over for dinner this Friday. So, I'm testing some recipes from TV's greatest chef's. And this is kelp and kimchi ratatouille. D'you wanna try a sample?" Mom asked hopefully. Benny shook his head grimacing slightly.

"Yum" he muttered patting my waist in a 'get up' motion. I stood from his lap allowing him to rise to his feet "I have to go" he shrugged heading towards the door. She nodded with a slightly annoyed expression and Benny practically ran out of the room.

"Guys, c'mon" she said turning to me and Ethan. She walked towards us and scooped up some of the gross smelling food on a spoon. She offered it to Ethan first and he reluctantly opened his mouth. I snickered as she put the spoon in, and he chewed.

"Mmm" he muttered. She wiped away a green spot on his chin with her thumb before turning to me.

"You wanna try some sweetie?" she asked. I shook my head and sighed.

"I haven't been feeling good today. Maybe on Friday" I replied holding my stomach to make the lie more believable. She nodded and sighed.

"Well, I hope you feel better. Don't want you getting ill do we? Anyway can you guys do me a favour and tell Sarah I won't be needing her Friday night. Because we're going to be having our gourmet dinner" Mom said nervously glancing down at the bowl. I nodded.

"Sure, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have the night off" Ethan replied shrugging. Mom nodded and left the room.

"Okay, what are you and Benny up to?" I asked turning to Ethan. His eyes widened.

"We're not up to anything" he squeaked nervously. I narrowed my eyes.

"You either tell me. Or I show Sarah what you dressed up as last Halloween" I threatened. His jaw dropped.

"What is it with the girls in this family? You're all frickin' devious" he exclaimed. I shrugged innocently.

"We try...now tell" I said crossing my arms. He sighed.

"Benny's going to try and re-animate Milkshake and surprise you at school tomorrow. He was showing me a video of him asking his Grandma if there was a way to bring back dead animals. That's why we turned it off when you came, he wants to surprise you. Do not tell him that I told you" he begged. I nodded slowly...that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever tried to do for me.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it" I sighed shaking my head. He nodded.

"I know, I told him not to but he's determined to do it" he exclaimed irritatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not mad at him Ethan. Do you have any idea how sweet that is?" I said tilting my head. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. You actually like him because of that?" he asked. I nodded "Wow! I guess magic does impress girls" he said in thought. I chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway I'm gonna head downstairs and warn Jane about mom's dinner...or maybe I won't. I'd love to see the look on her face when she tastes it. Anyway later bro" I waved getting up from the chair. He nodded and I left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

I walked into school with Ethan, Benny letting us know that he was going to be late. Ethan had snuck off somewhere with Rory last night, and hadn't come back till late. He had a nervous expression on his face, so obviously someone had done something he found stupid...most like Benny. I'd asked him what happened but he wouldn't tell me, not even if I threatened him with embarrassment. So whatever had happened while I was at home must've been pretty serious.

I finally reached my locker and spun the dial before pulling it open, I'd taken the flowers Benny gave me home so now my locker was nice and roomie. Ethan leaned against the locker next to mine, looking around the hallway nervously "Dude chill out, you look like you're about to get attacked" I said slightly amused. He shrugged.

"Feels that way" he replied sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Emma, Ethan" I glanced back to see Benny walking towards us, holding a small brown box.

"Hi, what's with the box?" I asked curiously while closing my locker. He smiled and handed it to me.

"A gift for you" he replied a little excited. I narrowed my eyes sceptically as something inside the box started to move...it was a little worrying.

"Just tell me, what are you and dummer you up to this time?" Sarah asked narrowing her eyes at Ethan. He sighed nervously and took her a few feet away, probably so I wouldn't hear.

"Open it up!" Benny exclaimed impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay" I muttered. I pulled the lid up and peeked inside...my eyes widened "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. Inside the box was a very dirty Milkshake.

"Are you happy?" Benny asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I opened up my locker and quickly placed the box inside, before jumping on Benny and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You really like it?" He asked surprised. I nodded and placed my feet on the floor.

"Of course! You are the best boyfriend ever" I said nodding. He smiled and I leaned up on my tippy toes, I had to with him being a lot taller than me. I pressed my lips against his and immediately felt familiar tingle run through my body.

Emma's Vision:

I rolled my eyes as I appeared in Benny's Grandmas' living room. I crossed my arms impatiently and looked around for whatever it was I was supposed to see in this vision. Soon enough I could hear young, but very loud voices from upstairs. I sighed and walked up the stairs, heading straight towards the source of the sound...Benny's Room.

"Benny c'mon!" I smiled at the sound of my voice and entered the room. It was a nine year old me, Benny and Ethan. My brother was busy playing on the PS1 while Benny and I fought over a Darth Vader teddy bear.

"But it's mine!" Benny whined as we played tug-of-war with the bear.

"I just wanna hug it!" The little me replied with innocent wide eyes. I sometimes used that look now, but only when I wanted something from my dad.

"Tell you what" Benny exclaimed pausing in his tugging. I leaned against the wall and watched intently.

"What?" The little me asked quietly. He smiled.

"I'll let you keep it, if you kiss me" he said shrugging. The little me giggled.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. She leaned over towards Benny and gave him a five second peck on the cheek...in all honesty I'd forgotten this memory, but apparently it was one of Benny's favourites. Little Benny smiled and joined Ethan on the game, while the little me curled up on the bed hugging the Darth Vader teddy to my chest. I smiled and bit my lip as the tingles ran through me again, I sighed as the bright light flashed in front of my eyes.

End Vision:

I pulled back from Benny and re-opened my eyes. He did the same and smirked down at me "Did you have another vision?" he asked knowingly. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it wasn't bad" I reassured shaking my head. He nodded and I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my ankle. I gasped and looked down to see Milkshake, but he had bright red eyes "Uh...Benny" I said nervously. I let go of him and backed away from the possessed-looking hamster that seemed to be following me.

"Okay, just try and believe that this wasn't my fault!" he begged with a guilty expression. I shook my head and Milkshake started running towards me, very fast might I add...too fast for a normal hamster.

"Benny, I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed before running down the hall, the psycho hamster chasing me as I did.

* * *

I stared into the vanity mirror straightening my waist-length dark-brown hair. Apparently Benny hadn't meant for Milkshake to go evil, it'd happened because Milkshake's original soul had moved on...so a demon had decided to take my lovely little hamster for a ride. And it wasn't just Milkshake, all the animals that were recently dead have now come back to life...but as demons. Did I blame Benny? A little. But I forgave him because what he tried to do was the nicest thing ever.

Once I finished my hair I nodded in satisfaction, before heading towards my bedroom door. I paused and remembered the vision back at school, before the hamster bit me. I bit my lip in thought and walked towards one of my 'teddy shelves', it was a long shelf in my closet with a line of teddy bears. A little childish I'll admit, but I liked to keep things from when I was little...they brought back good memories.

I turned on the closet light and sighed as I stared at the shelf. Running my hand along the wall as I did, I walked down the line until I found the one I was looking for...the Darth Vader teddy. I smiled and took it down from the shelf, hugging it to my chest "Emma! Our guests are here!" Mom shouted from downstairs. I walked back into the bedroom with my teddy and closed the closet door.

"Be right there!" I shouted. I placed the teddy bear onto my bed, leaning it against my pillows before smiling and leaving the room. I walked downstairs about to head into the dining room when I paused, I backtracked and narrowed my eyes in confusion "Hey Sarah, I thought you weren't working tonight?" I said confusedly. She nodded as I walked into the kitchen.

"Your mom's paying me to waitress the dinner. She's paying me double I am not turning that down" she exclaimed. I nodded in understanding and leaned against the counter "Nice dress" she remarked noticing my clothing.

"Thanks. Have you seen Ethan? I am not suffering unless he is too" I said shaking my head. She shrugged and the boy himself appeared next to me.

"Hey Sara, what are you doing here and what's with the waiter outfit?" he asked.

"Your mom called me in a panic, and she offered double my baby-sitting rate. Totally rockin' the sweater-vest mister, stylish yet stupid" she chuckled.

"Fine, but there goes your tip" Ethan shrugged. She rolled her eyes and Benny ran into the room, holding a squirt gun.

"Alright, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion. And Rory's on his way" he said placing another gun down on the counter. I tilted my head.

"Good, when he leads the critters back we'll take position in your backyard and let 'em have it" Ethan nodded.

"Alright and sweater-vest can you tell the waitress I'll have a decaf triple-mocha-latte, no foam" Benny chuckled. Sarah grabbed a frying pan and held it up threateningly.

"Okay Ethan, Emma I need you to come meet our guests. Sarah, could you bring out the orderves now please?" Mom asked after jogging into the kitchen. Sarah nodded and grabbed a silver tray while mom pushed me and Ethan into the dining room "Everybody, this is our son Ethan and daughter Emma" she said. I nodded in greeting before sitting down at the table, Ethan sitting on my left.

I sighed boredly and rested my head on my open palm when a beautiful tune echoed through the house. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes in confusion...when did we put on music? "What is that?" Dad asked curiously.

"Oh, just a little dinner music" Ethan replied nervously.

"Okay, Rory's here and he looks happy about something. That's never good" Sarah whispered to us before serving the food. I sighed in annoyance.

"Could you excuse me a minute mom? Ethan and I have to check on something" I said hopefully. She nodded and we both headed into the kitchen.

"Rory what did you do? How come I can still here the music?" Ethan asked leaning against the counter.

"I had an inspiration. Why shred my premo lips when I could just record the tune, and play it back on a loop. No flute required" The blonde vampire said handing Benny the flute.

"So where's the player?" Benny asked rolling his eyes.

"I landed on the roof to look for you guys, and then there was this psycho squirrel. And I kind of dropped it down the chimney" Rory admitted sheepishly.

"The chimney?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Hey relax I know a way to get it back. When Santa comes..."

"Rory shut up! You know the rules about plans involving Santa" Ethan exclaimed shaking his head. I sighed.

"Great, so the music's in the house. Which means..." Ethan paused as a scream was heard from the dining room. I flinched in surprise and ran towards the room.

"Something bit my leg!" Della exclaimed. I'd seen her around school a few times, but never really bothered to strike up a conversation...that's how lazy I was sometimes. Sarah crouched down to the ground holding a plate and cover and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed rising to her feet, something underneath the cover. They all gave her questioning looks and she giggled nervously "I mean...gotcha next course" she said before heading back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen, freezing in the doorway.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed. Our kitchen was full of red-eyed animals, and the guys were shooting at them with squirt-guns. I glanced at Rory, who at the moment was snacking on a clam-sauce-covered rat. I grimaced and Ethan handed me a squirt-gun.

"Shoot anything with red eyes" he instructed. I nodded and shrugged before shooting at random animals...this was honestly the weirdest thing I'd ever done, and that included killing vampires.

"Look, a little-bittie-fishie tried to bite me" Benny said in a babyish tone. I rolled my eyes but smiled "Look Sarah" he said turning around to show her. A large hare was clung to his back and Ethan noticed too, he hit it with a frying pan before squirting it with the gun "What was that for?!" Benny exclaimed.

"Just some hair on your back. Now, I told my mom I'd get the parmesan" Ethan shrugged walking towards the cupboard "Oh no!" he shouted. He started flailing around the kitchen, with a small dog clamped down on his arm. I watched...in slight amusement might I add, as he smashed the dog against counters. It whimpered and I rolled my eyes.

"Benny!" Sarah shouted, she and Ethan pressed the dog against the cupboard while Benny grabbed his squirt gun. He squirted the dog and it burnt to ash, unfortunately the ashes landed in a big bowl of sauce...along with the dogs collar. I grimaced and shook my head.

"Sarah, I'm gonna need the sauce" Mom said grabbing the ashie-bowl before we could remove the dog remains.

"Mom, no" I begged walking towards her.

"Yeah, we got it" Ethan said nervously while grabbing the bowl. Mom shook her head and a small tug-of-war game started with the bowl. I groaned and leaned against the counter.

"Puffles is that you?!" Della exclaimed appearing in the doorway. Unfortunately for her she surprised my brother and mom, causing them to accidentally spill the sauce onto her dress. Della gasped and the dogs remains, and collar fell onto the floor. She ran out of the room crying and I sighed, it had been a pretty long night for us.

"Ethan, you better have a really good explanation for this!" Mom exclaimed angrily, shaking the sauce off her hands. Ethan nodded with a guilty expression and put down the bowl.

* * *

I was sat down on my bed about two hours later, finishing off my Math homework. Our teacher was a bit of a bitch, and got great joy from causing us pain. I slammed the book shut and sighed in relief, falling back onto my pillows. I closed my eyes and hugged the teddy bear to my chest, slowly falling into a light sleep. At least until there was a loud knocking at my bedroom door.

"Come in" I groaned re-opening my eyes and sitting up. I tilted my head in confusion as Benny walked in.

"Hey Emm's, just wanted to say sorry. About the whole Milkshake thing" he said shrugging. I nodded and patted the space in front of me.

"Sit" I said. He nodded and fell down onto the bed in front of me "What you did, was the best thing anyone's ever done for me. Even if it did turn into a near-disaster" I said shrugging. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out magic" he replied in thought. I smiled.

"I know, and you'll get better. But from now on can you ease up a little? Please" I begged giggling. He nodded reassuringly.

"No worries, I swear on my jedi-honour to never go over-the-top on magic again" he said putting a hand to his chest. I tilted my head.

"Yeah, anyway I need to get some sleep" I said shrugging. He nodded and stood up from the bed.

"See you tomorrow, and by the way" he paused and turned as he reached the door "Nice bear" he winked before leaving the room. I looked down at my Darth Vader teddy and smiled before closing my eyes again.


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Ok, so. I've decided to add a new character to my story, mostly because I'd like an OC for Rory...I mean he's adorable and it wouldn't be right to leave him lonely. Anyway link to what the OC looks like is on profile. And I hope you enjoy the chapters, thank you for reviewing also._

I walked down the hallway, clutching my books to my chest. I'd just had Chemistry...alone, and now it was break. I didn't exactly know where the boys were at the moment, but it wouldn't take long for me to find them. It had been two days since Benny brought all the dead animals back and things had been, slightly normal at least. He'd kept his promise and hadn't been using magic as much, but I knew it was only a matter of time until he did something ridiculous again...it wasn't his fault, it was just the way he was.

I stared down at my books and flicked through, trying to find the note Benny had left me. Apparently he'd left a reminder in my book about something, I wasn't exactly sure what though. I soon found the note but I hadn't exactly been looking up, so it was no surprise when I crashed into someone turning the corner. My books fell to the floor along with my crashers "Oh crap! I am so sorry" I sighed and looked up to see a young girl around my own age.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going. I never do" I reassured. I crouched down and started to pick up my books, her doing the same.

"Again, sorry. I'm new so I was concentrating on my schedule" she said apologetically. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged finally gathering all my books together. I stood up straight and waited for her to do the same, I was too much of a nice person to leave a new student alone...especially when they seemed as scared as this one did.

"So, do you know where room B13 is?" she asked hopefully. I nodded as she raised to her feet.

"That's my next class too, Archaeology with Mr G" I replied. She nodded and sighed.

"I should get going then, right?" she asked shyly. I tilted my head.

"Actually, no. It's break right now, you have twenty minutes until you have to be there" I replied. She groaned and shook her head.

"I'm useless!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up frustratedly. I giggled in amusement.

"Join the club, I actually have to go to my locker first. But if you want you could hang with me until Archaeology" I offered shrugging. She smiled a little.

"Thanks. I don't know anyone here" she said nervously while glancing around the hallway. I nodded in understanding.

"Well now you do. I'm Emma Morgan" I said holding out my hand. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Maya Anderson" she replied. I nodded as we pulled our hands back.

"My locker's this way. When I'm done I'll introduce you to my friends, they're geeks but you might like them" I shrugged as we started to head down the hall. She nodded.

"That's okay. I don't think I could hang with popular people, I'm a little too shy for that kinda thing" she admitted shaking her head. I nodded and we soon reached my locker. I spun the dial before pulling it open and shoving my books inside.

"So, why d'you move to Whitechappel?" I asked curiously. She stared down at the floor nervously and I sighed "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. A lot of the people here have secrets...believe me" I reassured, whispering the last part.

"No it's okay. My family and I ran into some trouble, so we moved here. We just wanted a fresh, quiet new start" she replied looking back up at me. I nodded in understanding and closed my locker.

"I actually get you. But despite being the smallest town in Canada, a lot of weird things go on around here. But don't worry, you'll fit right in" I reassured. She nodded with a small smile on her face and we walked back down the hall.

* * *

After wandering the halls I soon spotted Ethan and Benny, they were talking to Sarah. I walked towards them with Maya trailing nervously behind me "Oh, hey Emm's" Benny greeted wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped mine around his waist.

"Nice to see you too. Guys this is Maya, she's new so be nice" I muttered the last part warningly and they nodded "Maya. This is Benny, Ethan and Sarah" I explained pointing out each person as I said their name. Maya nodded in greeting and crossed her arms.

"It's nice to meet you. Uh...Em' can I ask a favour?" Sarah asked hopefully. I narrowed my eyes.

"Depends on your reason" I replied. She sighed and glanced back at the cheerleading sign-up board where Erica was stood. She turned back to me with a pleading look and I caught on to what she was asking "Uh uh, no way!" I exclaimed shaking my head. She sighed.

"Please, this is the last thing I will ask for I promise. Erica's up to something, she has a bone to pick with the cheerleaders" she begged. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll join!" I groaned. She smiled in relief and I turned to Maya "Apparently I'm signing up for cheerleading. So I might not be able to make it to Archaeology" I said apologetically. She shrugged.

"That's alright. I'll fine my way there" she replied. I shook my head...I couldn't leave her alone.

"No, you are not being left alone on your first day. Wait right here" I instructed. She nodded slowly and I pulled out my cell-phone before dialling.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rorster, I need you at the cheerleader sign-up board now" I said before hanging up. I shoved my phone into my backpack and Benny raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you kidding? Rory wouldn't come just because you asked him to" he said shaking his head. I lifted my open palm and counted down mutely on my fingers.

"So what did you need me for sweetness?" I put down the last finger and shot Benny a smug look.

"Rory, this is Maya. She's new and I need you to show her where Mr G's class is, since you're in that class as well" I explained shrugging. He shook his head as he stood in front of her, he obviously didn't know what she looked like yet.

"No way, I do not show newbies around" he replied rolling his eyes. I smirked and turned him around to face her.

"Rory, this is Maya. Maya this is my best friend Rory, he's a little crazy but he's safe" I said nudging him towards her. His eyes were wide and he had a dazed smile on his face.

"Hey" he said slowly. She smiled shyly and nodded in greeting.

"Hi" she replied tilting her head.

"Alright, Romeo. Show her the class" I giggled. He nodded with the look still on his face. He took a step towards her but I pulled him back at the last minute, putting a hand up to cover my mouth as I whispered in his ear "She doesn't know about anything supernatural. Don't tell her about us, and don't bite her" I whispered warningly. I pulled back and he nodded in understanding.

"Got it, shall we?" he asked offering her his arm. She giggled and nodded linking her arm through his.

"I'll see you at lunch Maya" I said. She nodded and Rory led her down the hall. I sighed and turned back to the others "Alright, let's do this" I groaned walking towards the sign-up board.

* * *

I stared into the full-length mirror and smiled at my reflection. The red sleeveless cheerleading top was tight and showed off my curves. The skirt was pleated and flared out slightly, so it only reached mid-thigh. Though while I loved the outfit, Sarah didn't feel the same about hers.

"This is ridiculous! I mean seriously, I look like one of those popular bitches" she exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief. I looked at her reflection and found she was transparent, like a ghost.

"It's not that bad, we look hot. Now c'mon" I said heading towards the door. She sighed and nodded. I walked out first knowing that the boys were waiting outside, while Sarah trudged out behind me.

"Cawabunga!" Benny exclaimed before bursting out into laughter at Sarah's annoyed expression.

"Do not say anything" she said shaking her head. Benny nodded.

"You look so...peppy" he said trying to contain his laughter. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Look somebody has to make sure Erica doesn't to any...sampling. And we're the only ones small enough to squeeze into these things" she replied irritatedly while gesturing to me.

"Let's see what you've got girls" I turned my head to see the head cheerleader...Stephanie, in the doorway of the gym holding two pom-poms. I sighed in annoyance as the other cheerleaders walked into the gym.

"God bless cheerleaders" Benny said as he and Ethan watched their asses while they walked away. Sarah gagged and entered the gym while I turned to the boys.

"Do not do anything stupid, okay? And Benny I swear to god if you look at another girl I will kill you" I threatened walking forward until we were an inch apart. He nodded nervously.

"Of course. But c'mon Emm's, you know you're my only girl" he smirked leaning down to my height. I rolled my eyes as he placed both hands on my waist and stroked my sides.

"Stop trying to charm your way back into my good books" I muttered pouting. He chuckled and slid his hands down till they were resting on my ass.

"It's only charm if it works" he said winking. I tilted my head and rested my hands on his shoulders. Unfortunately I'd had to take my gloves off, which meant I now had to watch where my hands went.

"Don't" I whined as he raised to his full height, looking down at me. He tilted his head innocently.

"Don't what?" he asked playing oblivious. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't do that! Don't flirt with me when I'm pissed at you" I exclaimed hitting his chest frustratedly. He smirked.

"Why? You're pretty hot when you're pissed" he replied shrugging. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Asshole. Okay now I have to go, or Sarah will kill me" I sighed pulling back from him. He nodded and I accidentally bumped into someone as I back up.

"Oh, sorry" I said turning to face the mystery person...it was Erica.

"Don't worry about it" she shrugged before heading into the gym. I nodded and suddenly felt tingles run through my stomach.

"Oh no" I groaned as the light flashed in front of my eyes.

Emma's Vision:

I sighed in annoyance as I appeared in the school hallway. It was pretty crowded and people were moving through real quick. I suddenly noticed something up ahead and I squinted...it was Erica, well the old Erica. She wore glasses and had her hair in a high-ponytail. I moved towards her knowing something was definitely going to happen. I paused and sighed as Stephanie threw out her foot, causing Erica to fall to the floor. Her books spread across the floor, and her glasses flew off her face.

"No, don't!" she begged sitting up and feeling around for her glasses.

"Hey Erica" Stephanie greeted spitefully. She slammed her foot down, cracking Erica's glasses before walking away laughing. I shook my head in disbelief and the light appeared in front of my eyes again.

End Vision:

I gasped and fell forward, my arms reaching out for something to hold onto. I sighed in relief once two strong arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from hitting the deck. I took deep breaths and shakily stood straight "That was intense" I muttered holding onto Benny's covered arms.

"Yeah, you alright?" Ethan asked worriedly. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just need to watch where my hands go next time, it's fine" I reassured. They both nodded hesitatingly "But Erica might be out for the head cheerleaders blood. Just a quick warning for you. Anyway I'll see you later okay?" I asked. They nodded again and I entered the gym, feeling more nervous than ever.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: So, random thing to bring up but...it's snowing in Wales! But I hate being too cold, so I chose to use my time chillaxing to update. Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been busy, anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also review if you can, thanks bye._

I stood in front of the shower room door, waiting for the boys to walk in. For some reason the idiots had decided to dress up as girls and get themselves on the squad, how they did it I had no idea. We'd just finished practice and the other girls had gone to shower, Sarah and I however knew how the boys thought, so we were waiting for them to come in. Soon enough the door swung open revealing Ethan and Benny, I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Oh, excuse me I was just coming in to fix my hair. The humidity makes it..." Sarah shook her head and I held up a hand, stopping my boyfriend in his sentence.

"Don't even try, I cannot believe you two. I mean...what the heck?!" I exclaimed gesturing to their clothes. Ethan sighed and shook his head.

"No, you don't get it Emma. I just had a terrible vision" he said quietly, so that the other girls didn't hear.

"Ditto, I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap. Look, Emma and I can handle Erica. You two just, go practice your cheers and have a cold shower" Sarah said turning to head back into the room. Benny shrugged at Ethan before walking forward.

"If you insist" he smirked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Funny, I didn't know you were such comedians. Get lost, now!" I demanded pushing him back towards the door. Both boys groaned and Benny paused outside the door.

"Just wait a sec!" he exclaimed. I tilted my head and sighed while nodding "Can we just come in for like five minutes..." I shot him a disgusted look.

"You're on thin ice, Weir! Now go!" I exclaimed. He nodded and walked away with Ethan while I headed towards the showers.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch, still wearing the cheerleading uniform. While Sarah and Erica followed the cheerleaders around I decided to look for Maya, I hadn't seen her since this morning and in all honesty I was worried Rory had done something to her. I spotted the boys...who were thankfully in their normal clothes, stood near the dinner queue with Rory. I sighed and approached them.

"Hey guys" I greeted crossing my arms. They all nodded in greeting.

"Hey Emma, nice outfit" Rory complimented staring down at my legs. I rolled my eyes and Benny glared down at the blonde vampire.

"Thanks, I think. Anyway have you seen Maya?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and an excited expression appeared on his face.

"Yeah, she's over there. For a human she's the funnest persons I've ever met! She likes Star Trek, pizza and she's even seen all of the Star Wars movies! How awesome is that!" he exclaimed with a large smile on his face. I nodded.

"Wow, sounds great. I'll see you guys later" I waved. They all nodded and I walked towards Maya, who was sat on her own in the corner table "Hi Maya, how was your morning?" I asked cheerfully while sitting opposite her. She smiled and shrugged.

"It was...better than I thought it would be. Your friend Rory's pretty funny, he kept me occupied" she replied. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure, he's a little hyperactive but he's okay" I said folding my hands on the table. She nodded.

"Yeah, so does he like...have a girlfriend?" she asked shyly while staring down at her food. I smirked, she so had a crush on him.

"Actually no, not many people like Rory because of how different he is" I reassured. She nodded and looked back at the boys.

"I think it's okay to be different" she said smiling to herself. I nodded in agreement and she turned back to me.

"So, how's cheerleading?" she asked curiously. I sighed.

"Could be better, the head cheerleader is such a bitch" I whined shaking my head. She smiled in amusement.

"Sounds fun, so why don't you just quit?" she asked shaking her head confusedly. I tilted my head.

"Because Sarah needs help keeping an eye on her friend Erica, she hates Stephanie...it's actually a pretty long story" I replied shrugging. She nodded and I smirked again "So you like the Rorster huh?"

"As a friend...I was just curious about the whole girlfriend thing" she replied embarrassedly while shaking her head. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Emma! Come on!" I looked up from the table to see Stephanie and the rest of the squad, they stood next to our table with crossed arms.

"Coming" I muttered unenthusiastically. Maya smiled and I turned to her after rising from my seat "We're finishing that conversation" I whispered. Her eyes widened nervously and I smirked before following the cheerleaders out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"This star is the most important position for the pep rally tomorrow. It has to be perfect if we're going to get enough team spirit" Stephanie outstretched our arms as she stood in the centre of the circle we'd formed. As soon as her hands touched my bare arms the familiar tingles reached my body, I inwardly groaned and sighed as the light flashed in front of my eyes.

Emma's Vision:

I gasped as the light disappeared and looked around me, it looked like the hallways of our High School. I turned to face the bulletin board and my eyes widened slightly, the dates marked on the posters definitely weren't recent...1956. I shook my head in disbelief and narrowed my eyes. Stephanie couldn't have been in this vision, she hadn't been born yet.

The hallways were completely dead and unusually quiet, I crossed my arms nervously even though no one could see me in this vision. I loud thudding sound came from behind my and I jumped in surprise, I spun around and my eyes once again widened...it was Stephanie. She wore her hair in a low ponytail and had thick, black rimmed glasses on her face.

I walked towards her and watched as she picked up her dropped books, I sighed in thought. She finally grabbed every book and stood up, clutching them to her chest. Multiple giggling voices were heard and a group of cheerleaders exited the room from behind Stephanie, the girls took one look at her and snickered "Hey Stephanie, bad luck not getting on the squad. Later" One of the blonde cheerleaders smirked, they walked down the hall laughing and I turned back to Stephanie.

"I'll get you one day, just you wait" he gritted, she spun on her heels and stormed down the hall. My head was still tilted in confusion as the tingles started up again, I sighed and closed my eyes as the white light appeared.

End Vision...

"Good cheer, lets hit the mall" Stephanie smiled while picking up her pom-poms. I gasped in pain and put a hand to my head, my visions had never hurt like that before. Stephanie walked away with one of the other cheerleaders and I sighed as the pain subsided.

"I can't believe I signed up for this!" Sarah exclaimed shaking her head "And you guys, why would you voluntarily?" she asked turning to Ethan and Benny. Both boys smirked as Stephanie and her friend bent over, their skirts raising slightly. Sarah grimaced and turned back to Erica "Never mind" she muttered.

"Okay first of all, snap out of it" I said hitting both boys over the back of the head. They winced and rubbed the now-sore spot "And second, I just had a vision" I admitted shrugging and crossing my arms.

"You did, what about?" Ethan asked with narrowed eyes. I sighed and rubbed my forehead stressfully.

"Stephanie, but it wasn't in the 21st Century I can tell you that. It was the 50's, and she was there. How does that work?" I asked shaking my head. Ethan shrugged in deep thought.

"We're forces of nature, that's what makes a star. You know there's something about that cheer that just, gets me all tingly inside" Benny said turning to us. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure it's our new cheers and not your new boyfriend?" Ethan asked amusedly. I looked back to see Rory approaching us.

"Well hello there my beelzababe" he greeted looking right at Benny. I snickered and Benny's face fell.

"Sweetie stop" he smiled before walking away and letting the smile fall from his face.

"Benny wait up!" I called jogging after my boyfriend. He stopped and turned to face me "I have to shower first, but how about later we hang out. Just us" I suggested while resting my hands on his waist. He smirked down at me.

"That sounds good to me, what will we be doing later?" he asked leaning down. I pushed him back with a hand and tilted my head.

"Well I'll be teaching you how not to act when you're around your girlfriend. Lesson one, don't check out other girls" I replied sweetly. His smirk fell and I headed into the locker rooms.

* * *

I exited the shower stall, wearing nothing but a short white towel. I pulled open my locker and sighed in thought, I still couldn't get my head around the vision. What did it mean? And how the heck was Stephanie involved? We probably would've figured out if she was a vampire, by now at least. As I pondered on that thought, I failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

"Hey Emma" I jumped in surprise and turned around. Stephanie was stood behind me smiling innocently.

"Hi Stephanie, I thought everyone had gone by now" I admitted shaking my head. She shrugged in response.

"Well I needed to talk to you about something. Something very important" she said standing straight. I narrowed my eyes in confusion but they immediately widened as her iris's turned bright pink. A bright pink light appeared and I gasped before my vision faded to black.

* * *

I groaned in pain and slowly opened my eyes. I gasped and squinted at the flood of bright light, but thankfully my eyes soon adjusted. I looked around and found myself in the school gym, on the floor with two unconscious cheerleaders...one of them being Stephanie. I sat up and turned my head to see Ethan, Sarah, Benny and Benny's Grandma looking down at us. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What happened? God I feel I've been asleep for a month" I winced while rubbing my temples. My eyes widened as I felt my hair, it had been pulled up into two high ponytails with pink ribbons hanging down.

"Ew, she's old" I looked behind me to see the cheerleaders had woken up, but instead of Stephanie being young...she was about 60 years old. The other cheerleader ran out of the gym while I slowly rose to my feet.

"You! You ruined everything!" Stephanie shouted pointing to Benny, Ethan and Sarah.

"Poor Stephanie, I remember how mean people were to you back then" Benny's Grandma said sympathetically before turning around. Stephanie's eyes glowed pink and a dagger appeared in her hand, she yelled about to throw it Benny's Grandma. Benny's Grandma spun around and aimed her finger in Stephanie's direction, a pink light covered the now-old cheerleader and she fell back unconscious "What I forgot was how much you deserved it"

"Three cheers for Grandma!" Sarah exclaimed. The boys cheered and I rolled my eyes.

"I am so done with cheerleading" Ethan sighed throwing down his pom-poms. Sarah and Benny nodded in agreement before doing the same.

"Smart kids, all that jumping around is fun but what you're left with is saggy pom-poms" Benny's Grandma said throwing an arm around Sarah and Benny's shoulders. The boys grimaced and I snickered.

* * *

"So I was put under a spell by a 60 year old witch?" I asked trying to catch up on everything I'd missed. Both boys nodded and I sighed "That explains my vision, I saw Stephanie when she was really a teenager"

"Yeah. But it was funny to see you act like a total girlie-girl" Ethan admitted chuckling. Benny nodded in agreement and I pouted while crossing my arms.

"Thanks a lot" I muttered sarcastically. Ethan rolled his eyes and took the sandwiches from the lunch lady.

"Thanks...Stephanie" he said nervously. I looked up to see that it was in-fact Stephanie who was behind the counter "What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?" he whispered nervously.

"Don't worry, Grandma blocked her powers. Now she's just a sad old lady in a hair net" Benny shrugged. I nodded.

"Who can still spit in your food" I pointed out gesturing to the sandwiches he held. Benny nodded and chuckled nervously before throwing his sandwiches into the trash.

"Hey Rory, sorry to hear your girlfriend moved away" Ethan greeted as a depressed looking Rory approached us. I smiled sympathetically.

"But, I did bump into her and she asked me to give you this" Benny said pulling a pink folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Rory who silently opened up the note. In a few seconds a smile appeared on Rory's face and he started to rise up from the floor. Ethan and Benny glanced around nervously before pulling the now-happy vampire back down.

"Hey guys" I turned to see Maya stood behind us. I nodded in greeting.

"Hey Sky, how's it going?" I asked crossing my arms. She shrugged.

"Could be better. Judging by your normal clothes I'm guessing you quit the cheerleading squad" she said gesturing to my clothes. I nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, too much to handle. Anyway we were about to head into study hall for lunch, you wanna join?" I asked. She nodded and we both turned to the staring boys.

"Hey Maya" Rory greeted with a dreamy smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes and she smiled shyly.

"Hey Rory, you having lunch with us too?" she asked slightly hopefully. He nodded.

"Dude, what about Bett..." Rory shoved his hand over Benny's mouth and I giggled.

"Don't listen to him, he's losing it. You wanna walk with me?" he asked. She nodded and Benny pushed Rory's hand away.

"We're going together Rory what are you talking abo..." Rory once again shoved his hand against an annoyed Benny's mouth.

"Yeah yeah. Shall we?" he asked offering his other arm to Maya. She chuckled and linked her arm through his before letting him lead her away. I smiled in amusement as the rest of us trailed behind them.

"Well he got over me pretty quick" Benny muttered, glaring at the back of Rory's head. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh calm down. Anyway you still have me" I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He smirked and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Now that's a very good point" he said kissing my cheek. I smiled and we headed to study hall.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: So I've decided that I'll be switching between POV's. Emma's and Maya's, just thought I'd let you know. Thank you for reviewing if you did and I hope you enjoy the chapters._

I walked into study hall, Maya close behind. We weren't really required to go to lessons today because of the Blood Drive. According to our teacher nurses passed through once every few years to collect blood donations for their Hospital. Benny and Ethan had headed to check out the blood donation room, I however had chose to stay as far away from the room as possible. The reason for that?...I was terrified of needles, and so was my brother. Which made me a little confused as to why he was visiting the room.

"So, you're not gonna donate?" Maya asked as we reached the couches. I shook my head and fell onto the couch while she occupied the arm-chair opposite me.

"Heck no. I'm terrified of needles, just the thought of one makes me wanna pass out" I replied pulling my legs up onto the couch. She nodded in understanding "What about you?"

"I'm not a fan of blood, being around it makes me pretty uncomfortable" she replied nervously. I nodded with narrowed eyes. She seemed to be keeping something secret, and as curious as I was I wouldn't press the matter.

"Okay...anyway how are things with you and Rory?" I smirked. She smiled shyly.

"Nothing's going on! I mean I like him but, he seems pretty fixed on Erica" she replied disappointedly. I sighed and nodded. I knew exactly why Rory was so weak when it came to Erica, she was the one who turned him. I'd seen enough vampires movies and researched enough facts to know that vampires were always vulnerable around their biters.

"Yeah, he's not always like that. She flirts with him and then makes him do what she wants, typical social behaviour" I shrugged. She nodded and pulled a huge bag of chips out of her bag. My eyes widened.

"What?" she asked confusedly. I shook my head.

"Nothing, hungry are we?" I asked gesturing to the bag. She chuckled embarrassedly.

"Yeah, I think I'm PMS'ing or something. I've been craving food" she replied. I nodded in understanding and took a can of soda out of my backpack "Anyway enough about me and my crushes. How are things with you and Benny?" she asked crossing her legs.

"They're strangely good. I thought we'd have some problems but, no. Ethan's okay with it so I guess that's good" I shrugged. She nodded and smirked.

"Have you two...yah know" she said bouncing her eyebrows suggestively. My jaw dropped.

"No! We're only 14, besides we're never alone. Kind of makes it hard to go further when you're surrounded by your brother, best friends or little sister" I explained. She pouted and nodded.

"Such a shame, I thought you guys would've at least hit second base by now" she said in thought. I shrugged.

"Nope, we're still stuck on first base. I don't know if I'm happy about it or tired of it" I replied shaking my head in thought. She nodded.

"You know, he is a geek. Maybe he doesn't know what he's supposed to do" she suggested. I shook my head.

"Have you kissed him? Obviously you haven't, he may be a geek but he definitely knows what he's doing" I said leaning back against the arm of the chair. She chuckled and nodded.

"Fair enough. You wanna get out of here?" she asked looking around the nearly-empty study hall. I sighed and nodded, picking up my backpack and raising to my feet.

"Yeah, might as well go see what the guys are up to" I said. She pulled her satchel onto her shoulder and we left study-hall.

* * *

After wandering the halls we soon found the boys...well, only Ethan and Benny. They stood near the corner with Benny eating a cookie. I crossed my arms and we approached the two "Hi guys" I greeted. They turned to us and nodded.

"Hey Emm's. I need you to do me a favour" Ethan admitted sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"What do I have to do?" I asked curiously. He sighed.

"Rory's up to something, we think he might be trying to steal...something" he said nervously while glancing at Maya. I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" I asked curiously.

"I need you to distract him while Benny and I sneak a tracker into his backpack. Do you think you can do that?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and turned to Maya.

"How about it Sky? You fancy distracting a blonde nerd?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Why not. But what is it he's trying to steal?" she asked curiously while turning to the boys. They both shrugged in thought.

"He's trying to steal the...computer. Yeah" Benny said nervously. I rolled my eyes...that was the best he could come up with.

"O..kay. I'm in, but how do we distract him?" she asked confusedly. I smirked as an idea hit.

"Emma, what are you thinking?" Benny asked with narrowed eyes. I bit my lip and turned to face Maya.

* * *

Maya's POV

I walked down the hall nervously and soon spotted Rory near his locker. He was staring down at his sunglasses, cleaning them with the end of his shirt. I shook my head in thought, this was the worst idea yet. I took a deep breath before walking towards him "Hi Rory" I greeted cheerfully. He jumped and looked up at me.

"I can't tell you anything" he said nervously. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"Don't worry, I won't ask about whatever you're thinking. I just have a quick question for you. Is that okay?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and leaned against the locker "Okay, if you could be one of these characters for a day who would you chose. Thor or The Hulk?" I asked shrugging.

"Thor is a Norse god! With a magic hammer that can summon lightening from the heavens..." As he talked I glanced behind him. Benny was sneaking towards us, holding a flashing tracking device in his hands "...The Hulk is a big green doofus with purple short-shorts. Next time Maya, try to make it challenging" he finished. I nodded and looked behind him. Benny was right behind him, trying to slide the device into the backpack.

"Uh huh" I muttered watching Benny intently. Rory narrowed his eyes.

"What are you..." he was about to turn around, with Benny still behind him. My eyes widened and I gripped his shirt in my hands.

"Another thing, and this one is really important" I sighed. He nodded as a sign to continue. I looked around nervously before pressing my lips against his. After a few seconds I pulled back, inwardly swearing at myself. Rory's eyes were wide as the moon. I glanced behind him in time to see Benny sneak away and turn the corner "Did that do anything for you?" I asked turning back to Rory.

"That was..." he nodded with a dazed smile on his face.

"I'll take that as good. I have to go but, talk to you later?" I asked nervously. He nodded again and I walked towards the corner.

Emma's POV

I leaned against the wall with Benny and Ethan, waiting for Maya to join us. She soon turned the corner and I noticed her cheeks were pink "Hey, did you distract him okay?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Oh she distracted him" Benny chuckled shaking his head. She narrowed her eyes and lightly smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up! Anyway did you do it?" she asked irritatedly.

"GPS is in place. We can now track Rory's position at all times" he replied smugly.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but, let's spend the day following Rory around" Ethan shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"You two can follow him around. We are leaving" I said gesturing to Maya. She nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll meet you after school though?" Benny asked. I nodded and waved before heading down the hall with Maya.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of school and I sighed in relief. Maya and I had been doing nothing but walking around the halls all day, I actually missed going to class for once. We walked through the main doors and headed towards the bus-stop. Unlike me and the boys, Maya caught the bus home. She lived on the other side of town so it would be easier to catch the bus than walk.

As we exited the school I looked around for Benny, soon spotting him leaning against on of the pillars. He stared down at his phone in concentration, probably keeping an eye on Rory's whereabouts. I stopped walking and turned to Maya "I'm gonna head home with Benny. Thanks for helping us with Rory today" I said shrugging. She nodded.

"Don't worry about" she replied biting her lip and averting her eyes. I nodded and wondered just what she had done to distract him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" I said. She waved and headed to the bus-stop.

"Hey Benny" I greeted once I reached him. He looked up from the phone and smiled.

"Hey Emm's, you ready to head home?" he asked pocketing his phone. I nodded and narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, where's Ethan?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"He said he had to go do something, so it's just us. He said he'll meet us at my house" he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Sounds good" I sighed. He nodded and I held out my glove covered hand. His fingers laced through mine and we started the walk home.

* * *

Remember how back at school I was telling Maya that Benny and I had never been alone? Yeah, well now that we were we had no idea what to do. He just sat at the pillow end of his bed staring at the wall, while I was at the foot of the bed wringing my hands. It was annoyingly awkward, so much so that I was contemplating going home "So...how was school?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

"Are you really asking me that?" I whined. He sighed frustratedly.

"I don't know what to do! We've never been along before!" he exclaimed shaking his head. I nodded knowing that if anything was going to happen, I'd have to be the one to start it off.

"Yeah I see your point. It's weird though, I mean we've been alone together lots of times and it's never been this...weird" I said standing from the bed and turning to face him. He shrugged.

"Well we weren't going out then" he pointed out. I nodded and sat back down.

"Good observation. But we're going out now" I shrugged reaching down and pulling off my heels. Once I'd gotten them both off I walked around the bed to where Benny was sat.

"What're yah doin'?" he asked nervously. I rolled my eyes and straddled his waist.

"Look, you're my boyfriend and I am not gonna feel awkward every time we're alone. It ain't normal" I shrugged. He nodded and placed his hands on my waist.

I hesitatingly leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. We'd made out before, but only around the others. I smiled slightly as he responded straight away, sliding his hands up my shirt. A tingling sensation ran through my body and I mentally screamed. I don't know how, but I managed to push it back. It felt like pressing yourself against a door with someone trying to bash through from the other side. Before I could do any more a loud beeping noise rang out.

"Damn" Benny hissed pulling away. An aching pain ran through my head and I gasped. He leaned over and grabbed his phone from the night table, glancing at the screen as he did "What are you doing behind the school Rory" he muttered.

"I'll be right back" I said climbing off him and heading into the bathroom. I ran the cold water and stared into the mirror, my head pains had subsided. I quickly pulled off my gloves and cupped my hands underneath the water. Once I'd splashed the water onto my face I sighed in relief and turned off the tap.

"Emma! We have a problem!" Benny called while knocking lightly on the door. I slid the latch across and swung open the door "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I just pushed back a vision" I admitted shaking my head. His eyes widened slightly.

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but it hurt. We were making out and the tingles came back...not the good ones. I pushed it back somehow but it really hurt. You think I could talk to your Grandma later? She knows more about this 'seer' stuff than I do" I asked hopefully. He nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but we have something serious to deal with first" he said, I tilted my head confusedly and he sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

We finally arrived at the back at the school, but unfortunately the Blood truck took off as soon as we appeared. I groaned and took this moment to get my breath back "Seriously? We ran for nothing!" Benny exclaimed panting. I nodded in agreement.

"Benny!" I looked back to see Ethan and Sarah walking towards us.

"Ethan! You hung up on me!" Benny exclaimed as they reached us. I rolled me eyes.

"Later! Right now we have vampire nurses to deal with" Sarah said. My eyes widened slightly.

"Vampire nurses?" Benny asked. She nodded "Okay, that's worth running for. Wait, where's Rory and Erica?" he asked curiously.

"We figured out that they were planning to rob the blood truck" Ethan replied. Benny nodded and pulled out his cell-phone.

"Rory's on the move, and fast. He's either flying or..."

"Or he's on that truck! And Erica's probably still with him" Ethan said in thought.

"They're in danger, vampires are super territorial" Sarah said through a mouthful of cookie.

"We gotta grab our gear and go after them, fast" Ethan said. They nodded and started running again.

"Really?" I groaned. I sighed and shook my head before chasing after them.

* * *

"...It's not like these two newbs will put up much of a fight anyway" We walked out from behind the crate, standing a few feet away from the nurses and blood truck.

"Maybe they won't" Sarah said.

"But we will" Ethan finished aiming his holy-water-gun.

"You" The youngest nurse said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. Us" Ethan said proudly.

"Yeah, and me too" Benny said. We all turned our heads, staring at him with a questioning look "I'm Benny, we met earlier..." the youngest nurse stared at him with a look of confusion "...I'm the one who didn't pass out" he finished. He smiled and pointed to Ethan.

"Benny, you and Emma get to Rory and Erica. Sarah and I will hold them off" Ethan said rolling his eyes. Benny nodded and took my hand, dragging me towards the front of the truck.

We climbed in and I looked around confusedly...I didn't know anything about trucks. Benny pulled the cover off the compartment in between us, revealing a bunch of wires "What are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"Yah know it's a good thing one of us is an expert with advanced electronics" he said lifting up two wires, inching the ends together. He cried out as sparks flew everywhere and dropped the wires.

"Expert huh?" I asked knowingly. He sighed in annoyance.

* * *

We re-joined Sarah and Ethan, after a lot of Benny being shocked "Behold, the power of technology" he said dramatically. He pulled out a small remote and aimed the antenna towards the truck doors. He pushed the button but nothing happened "Doorus Openus" I rolled my eyes and the nurses walked towards the doors. They pulled them open and my eyes widened. Erica and Rory were in the back of the truck...about to kiss.

"This isn't what it looks like" Erica shook her head nervously as Rory hopped out with a smile on his face "He wouldn't shut up! Kissing him actually seemed less annoying" she said climbing out of the truck. The nurses re-closed the doors with annoyed expressions.

"I'm surrounded by vampire newbs! Let's get out of here" The oldest nurse said taking a full blood bag from the younger nurse. They exited the warehouse, leaving the Blood truck behind.

"So, uh. You two need a ride home?" Sarah asked gesturing to Erica and Rory.

"No, we're good. It's nice out and we could use the flight practice" Erica replied smiling at Rory. She headed towards the exit and he shot us an excited look before following her. After a few seconds a loud slapping sound was heard, followed by an 'Ow' from Rory.

"You know, something tells me Rory wasn't trying too hard to open that door" Benny said turning to us.

"Doorus Openus?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Stupidus doofusus" Sarah said mockingly. I chuckled and we exited the warehouse.

"So, how did you get the nurses to let them go?" I asked curiously while crossing my arms.

"Well, turns out my blood is one-of-a-kind. I offered them a pint of my blood in exchange for Rory and Erica" he explained. I nodded in understanding and we headed towards Sarah's car.

* * *

"Come on we could make a fortune selling your blood to vampires!" Benny begged. I rolled my eyes. Ever since yesterday Benny had been begging Ethan to use his 'one-of-a-kind-blood' to make deals with vampires, Ethan constantly rejected the idea...but Benny was very persistent.

"No, no more needles. Not ever" Ethan replied shaking his head.

"I could cast a fear reversal spell" Benny offered. I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"No thanks! I value my life" Ethan said.

"Turn one goldfish inside out and all of a sudden you're lord Voldemort!" Benny exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen" I said shuddering at the memory.

"What about you Emm's? Up for some blood donating?" he asked hopefully. I narrowed my eyes.

"No way! And besides just because Ethan and I are twins doesn't mean my blood is H-deficient" I pointed out. He sighed and we spotted Sarah a few feet away.

"Hey Sarah, no chips today?" Ethan asked. She turned to face us and sighed.

"Yeah the whole blood-lust thing was intense but I'm all good now that the blood drive's over. But you still smell good to me" she admitted sheepishly.

"Uh...thanks. So do you" Ethan replied slightly nervous.

"It's so sad that Erica went home empty handed" she said shaking her head.

"Somehow I doubt she'll go hungry for long" Benny said. I nodded in agreement and we made our way into the school.


	23. Chapter 23

I rested my hands on the kitchen counter, wringing them nervously. I was at Benny's Grandma's house while he had gone next door to my house. His Grandma wanted to talk to me about my 'seer' powers, and I was pretty nervous about it. She placed a glass full of soda in front of me before occupying the opposite stool "So, what's been happening with your visions?" she asked leaning forward.

"They're fine, I just..." I paused and shook my head.

"Take your time Emma, there's no rush" she said soothingly. I nodded.

"I've been wearing gloves ever since I got my visions, just so that I didn't see the bad memory's of someone's past. I can't control them and they happen every time I touch someone, it's not like Ethan's visions. He has future visions and only if they have a link to the supernatural. But me? I can see peoples past, supernatural or not. A few days ago I pushed back a vision, it hurt but I did it. And I guess it freaked me out a little" I explained shrugging.

"You're getting stronger, Emma. There's nothing to be worried about. What kind of pain is it?" she asked curiously. I sighed.

"It's like a big headache. If you've ever pushed against a door and had someone on the other side trying to bash in, you'll understand. That's how it feels" I replied crossing my arms. She nodded.

"Well there's nothing to be scared about, so don't worry. Your seer powers must be getting stronger, a little too early though. If you can try not to push back the visions, just for a little while. I'll try to find a spell or maybe a potion, one that'll help with the pain you feel when you push back. But don't worry Emma, you're a young teenager who for some reason is dating my Grandson. You have enough to worry about" she said. I smiled in amusement and took a sip of my soda.

"Well I feel a little better, thank you for helping me" I said. She nodded.

"Glad to help, that's my job as an Earth-Priestess" she replied shaking her head.

"Well thank you anyway" I shrugged leaning back in on my seat. I turned my head to the clock on the wall "Oh god, I should get home. Ethan and Benny probably trashed the house" I said, hopping down from the stool.

"That sounds like Benny. And remember what I said, try not to push back those visions" she instructed. I nodded and waved before exiting the house.

* * *

I walked through the front door, closing it behind me once I entered. The hallway looked fairly normal so that was a relief "Ethan? Anyone home?!" I called heading towards the kitchen. My eyes widened and I tilted my head in confusion. There were cooking ingredients and tools on the counter, I turned my head slightly to see some blue-haired woman near the sink.

"Hi Emma" Jane smiled waving her hand. I nodded slowly.

"Oh...hey sis" I spun around to see Ethan with a sheepish expression.

"You have a lot to explain" I whispered angrily while crossing my arms. He nodded.

* * *

So, Ethan had pretty much explained everything that happened while I was out. Jane had tried to fix her doll with one of Benny's spells, but accidentally brought said doll to life instead. And Benny was upstairs trying to find the undo spell, meanwhile the Debby Dazzle doll was making cupcakes in my kitchen...how this happened in the hour and a half I was gone? I had no idea.

"You and Benny are definitely cleaning this up" I said turning my head to Ethan. He sighed but nodded.

"Woah, this is a cupcake party!" Benny exclaimed entering the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"I got good news and bad news. Bad news, I couldn't figure out the spell. Good news, I'm on level two of Nights of Ninjitsu 4" he replied proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"You've been up there for an hour!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's a hard game" he replied defensively.

"Mm, lemon swirl" Debbie smiled. She offered a cupcake to Sarah who shook her head.

"Please, no more cupcakes" she begged.

"Ooh, I'll take one" Benny said grabbing one of the cupcakes from the tray.

"Oh no look at your clothes. I know just what we should play next, Debbie Dazzle fashion show" Debbie said after noticing the stains on Jane's shirt.

"Okay!" My little sister exclaimed excitedly before skipping towards the stairs. Debbie moved forward but suddenly doubled over clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked. His eyes turned white and he froze for a few seconds.

"I'm fine, great in fact. Let's go have some fashion fun" Debbie said shooting up to her full height. She limped away towards the stairs and I shook my head confusedly. Ethan stumbled and held himself up by holding onto the counter.

"Woah, what happened?" Benny asked. Ethan sighed and stood straight.

"I had a vision. Debbie needs life energy to stay in human form, she absorbs it through contact. If we..." Ethan paused as he once again lost his balance.

"Woah, easy buddy" Benny said helping Ethan stand up "She must've drained you a little" he added shrugging.

"Wait, maybe if we keep her away from people she'll turn back into a doll" Ethan said.

"Let's hope" Sarah sighed nervously. The doorbell rang and she glanced back.

"I'll get it" Ethan said. He and Benny walked towards the front door, leaving Sarah and I in the kitchen.

"I left them alone for an hour and a half" I said shaking my head. She nodded.

"Technically this one's not their fault. Jane stole Benny's spell-book, so it's more her fault" Sarah said. I sighed and nodded as the boys re-entered the kitchen.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously.

"Just Rory, come on we need to get Debbie away from Jane" Ethan said. I nodded and we headed upstairs towards Jane's room. We entered the room but paused, Jane and Debbie were ripping some of Jane's clothes...it was a little weird.

"Do girls usually do this with their dolls?" Benny asked curiously.

"You don't do this with yours?" Sarah asked. I snickered.

"Those are action figures" he said irrtatedly.

"How do we get Debbie away from Jane?" I asked shaking my head, glancing back at the boys.

"Hey Debbie, guess what? I just found a bunch of...uh, things girls say go with shoes" Ethan said shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, I love accessorizing" she smiled. She followed Ethan towards his room, Benny and I trailing behind while Sarah kept Jane occupied.

"Right in here, go crazy" Ethan said as Debbie entered his bedroom.

"But I don't see any..." he slammed the door closed and took hold of the rope. I tied it to the opposite door as he and Benny kept the door closed, tying the other end to Ethan's bedroom door handle. They let go of the door and I nodded proudly.

"What about the window?" Benny asked.

"We're on the second floor it's not like she can fly" Ethan pointed out. Benny shrugged and nodded.

* * *

I stared down at the book on my bed, resting my head on my palm. Sarah had gone and my parents were home, hopefully they wouldn't find Debbie. They'd probably gotten a little confused at the rope, but Ethan was pretty eccentric so they must've stopped questioning his actions by now. My bedroom door flew open and I jumped in surprise.

"Emma, we have a problem" Ethan said sheepishly. I sighed and let my head fall onto the book irritatedly.


	24. Chapter 24

I sat down at the kitchen counter, Jane on my right. Unfortunately for us, somehow Debby Dazzle had gotten out. And she's successfully turned my parents into dolls by draining the life out of them. So in short, there was a life-draining human-sized doll running around, and we had no idea where to start. And even though all this was happening, we still had school to go to. Ethan was talking to Sarah on the phone, packing Jane's lunch with his free hand. Our oblivious sister had no idea what was going on, and I wanted to keep it that way. Benny was over at his house, hopefully looking for the spell to turn our parents back.

"Okay, here's your lunch" Ethan sighed, placing a brown paper bag in front of us.

"Where's mom?" she asked curiously.

"Sleeping in" Ethan shrugged.

"Mom always puts a smiley face on the bag" she pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Does mom pack you candy and soda?" Ethan asked smugly, pushing the bag towards her. Jane peeked inside the bag, lifting her head with a smile on her face.

"I can live without a smiley face"

"I thought you'd see it my way" Ethan said, grabbing her backpack off the chair on my left.

"Did Debbie Dazzle really go to a party at disco beach?" she asked, letting Ethan help her put on the abnormally large backpack "I bet Dazzle Dan's there to" she said, turning to face him.

"Sure, I bet. You know Dazzle Dan" Ethan said, slightly nervous.

"Debbie's coming back, right?" she asked hopefully, grabbing her lunch from the counter.

"Uh...let's go" he sighed, pushing her towards the door. I rolled my eyes again and followed the two.

* * *

Walking down the hall with Ethan, I scanned around looking for Benny. He'd apparently been trying to find a reversal spell for the Debbie Dazzle doll, though he'd most probably been playing video games...again. Turning my head back around, I spotted the devil himself walking towards us "I hope that's your good news face" Ethan begged as we reached him.

"I'm 99.9% sure that I found the right spell" Benny replied proudly. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's do it" Ethan shrugged.

"_But_, I can't be sure how Jane pronounced it. She has to cast the reversal spell herself" he explained. I groaned and Ethan sighed in thought.

"Wonderful. And our parents?"

"Should return back to normal once the spell's been reversed"

"Good, then all we have to do is find a life-size killer fashion doll and bring her down" Ethan said in thought.

"Easier said than done" I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"Hmm, have either of you talked to Rory?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, he sent me a text saying he was busy hanging out with his new girlfriend" Benny replied.

"He's mad that we didn't let him in last night" Ethan sighed in realisation. I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Or he actually has a girlfriend" I suggested. Both boys glanced at each other, immediately bursting into laughter.

"Funny Emm's" Ethan chuckled, easing down on the laughter.

"What?! Oh come on, Maya's crushing on Rory. Maybe some other girl is too!" I exclaimed. My hand flew to my mouth, my eyes widening in disbelief at the secret I'd just let slip out.

"Maya likes Rory?" Benny asked, disbelievingly.

"Okay...yes. Just don't tell Rory, or tell Maya that I told you about it" I begged. Both boys nodded and the bell rang, signalling the start of our classes "I've got English. Later guys" I waved, heading down the hall towards my class.

* * *

I walked down the hall holding my books to my chest, Maya stood on my right. I hadn't seen the boys since this morning, but I was eager to find out if they'd seen Debbie yet. After all, it couldn't be _that _hard finding a killer fashion-doll, she stuck out like a sore-thumb with the blue hair. Looking up, I spotted the boys sat down at the end of the hall, Sarah also with them "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Maya told me. I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'm gonna be down there with the guys. Just come down when you're done" I instructed. She nodded and entered the bathroom while I approached the trio "Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted.

"Hi Emma. We have a bit of a problem" Ethan admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me" I sighed, shaking my head and leaning against the wall.

"Rory won't believe that Debbie's dangerous, and they're never alone!" he exclaimed irritatedly. I nodded.

"But we've got it settled. Sarah's gonna kick Debbie's sorry-plastic-butt" Benny said smugly.

"What, no! I never said that!" The fledgling exclaimed.

"C'mon! She's got Rory wrapped around her little finger" Ethan begged.

"I still can't believe that doofus actually got a girlfriend" Benny said, his eyes narrowed in surprise.

"Yeah, I kind of stopped being surprised with you guys and girls when Emma agreed to date you" Sarah shrugged. Benny shot her an annoyed look while I giggled amusedly.

"Look, we have to find a way to split them up. Or...someone" Ethan said in thought, turning to Benny with a small smirk on his face. My boyfriend smirked back, while Sarah and I were stuck out of the loop.

"Okay Kirk and Spock, you wanna fill us in on this one?" she asked, gesturing to me as well.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" Maya greeted, standing next to me. The boys smirked up at her and I groaned in realisation.

* * *

Maya's POV

Sighing in annoyance, I crossed my arms across my stomach. Emma was my friend, but I really needed to stop doing favours for Benny and Ethan. All it was doing was creating more and more embarrassing moments for me. Glancing back nervously, I spotted the four watching the scene from behind a wall. Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Emma had insisted on seeing my Rory-Girlfriend-Separation scheme. Was I happy about that? No fricking way! But apparently Rory's new girlfriend was dangerous and could probably hurt me, but I wasn't all that worried. I soon found Rory near the cafeteria doors, his girlfriend obviously with him. She looked a little too old for him, but that thought was probably only running through my head because I was jealous. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Rorster, how's it going?" I greeted, a fake smile appearing on my face.

"Hey Maya, have you met my girlfriend? Her name's Debbie!" he exclaimed excitedly. I glanced at the girl, inwardly rolling my eyes at her appearance.

"Nice to meet you. Rory can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, turning his head to face me "Alone" I added, gesturing to Debbie.

"Okay. I'll be right back" He told her. She nodded and I led him a few feet away "What's up?"

"It's about Debbie. I talked to the guys and she seems really dangerous" I whispered, not wanting the girl to hear.

"God, I wish people would stop saying that! She's not dangerous!" he exclaimed irritatedly.

"Rory, listen to me" I begged.

"Look Maya, I get it. You're jealous" he shrugged. My jaw dropped.

"What?! No...I mean...no!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm not surprised you're like this. But I'm permanently off the table, and I want you to accept it" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Rory! She's dangerous" I repeated.

"I guess it's gonna take some time. I'll see you round Maya" he sighed, heading back towards Debbie. I groaned loudly, seriously pissed with his lack-of belief. Crossing my arms, I headed back down the hall, soon finding the rest of the group hidden behind a wall.

"So?" Emma asked hopefully. I shook my head apologetically.

"Sorry, he just won't listen" I shrugged.

"Great! Now what do we do?!" Benny exclaimed in annoyance.

"I don't know, but I have to go. Sorry guys" I sighed. They nodded and I headed down the hall.

Emma's POV

Maya walked away, soon disappearing into the crowd of teenagers. Once she disappeared from view I turned to the trio "So, what _do _we do now?" I asked curiously, repeating Benny's question.

"I could ask Erica" Sarah offered.

"I don't think she'd be able to help. I mean Rory was seriously crushing on Maya, if she couldn't get him away from Debbie then I doubt Erica would be able to" I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"Well she actually might, you know, because of her relationship with Rory" she replied.

"Relationship? Erica and Rory have a relationship?" Benny chuckled.

"Not like that! I mean the biter-bitee relationship. Erica turned Rory, so he's completely willing to do anything to earn her approval. It's one of the reasons me staying away from Jesse was so difficult. If anyone can get Rory away from Debbie, it's Erica" she explained. I nodded.

"So, let's do it. Call her" Ethan said. Sarah nodded and pulled out her cell-phone.

* * *

I leaned against the locker, the other three surrounding me. Apparently Erica had agreed to Sarah's favour, but none of us had seen the vampire since this morning. So she'd most likely bailed, I mean she did seem the type. Sarah re-pocketed her phone and Ethan sighed knowingly "Still no call from Erica? I guess she bailed on us" he shrugged.

"Can't say I'm surprised" Benny admitted.

"No, Erica may be self-absorbed but she always comes through for me" Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Hey Rory, where's Debbie?" Ethan asked, looking at something behind me. Turning my head, I found Rory approaching us with a freaked-out expression on his face.

"Beats me, she went off looking for 'the one who made her'. You guys were right, that girl is whack" he replied.

"We tried to tell you" I pointed out. He nodded.

"I know. Have any of you seen Maya? I tried to find her but I haven't seen her since this morning" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, no. Sorry Rory" I replied. He sighed and nodded, carrying on down the hall.

"The one who made her?" Benny asked confusedly. I shrugged, just as confused.

"Jane! She's looking for Jane. I was supposed to pick her up from school" Ethan said in realisation.

"Look, you give me the keys and I'll meet you back at the house" Sarah instructed. Ethan nodded, pulling out his house keys and handing them to her. She disappeared down the hall and I sighed.

"This has been a weird day" Both boys nodded in agreement and we headed towards the exit.

* * *

Running through the back door of the house, I paused at the scene in front of me. Debbie was laid out on the floor, some of her limbs twisted and her head decapitated from her body. I looked up towards the stairs, finding Sarah on the top step, panting slightly "You okay?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"Fine" she sighed.

"You pretzeled her good!" Benny exclaimed, staring down at the doll. My brother suddenly kneeled down, picking up Debbie's head. He raised to his full height and I moved back, grimacing at the head.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"Scare finder rule number 10; Nothing can do anything without a head" he replied smugly.

A strange squelching noise reached my ears and I looked down, my eyes widening. Debbie's body was twisting itself back to normal, creating gross sounds as it did. Her arms reached up, snatching the head from Ethan. Both boys screamed in surprised, running to the top of the stairs where Sarah sat. Rolling my eyes, I followed the boys. As I sat behind the three, I looked down in time to see Debbie re-attach her head. She looked up, a smirk appearing on her face "Where's Jane?" I asked curiously.

"In her hiding spot. You guys go find her, I'll hold Debbie off for as long as I can" Sarah replied.

"I'm gonna find out how she said that spell. What are you gonna do?" Benny asked, nodding towards Ethan.

"I'll buy us some time. Come on" he said, jumping to his feet.

Benny and I stood, following my brother up the rest of the stairs. Though while he ran into our parents' bedroom, I headed into his room with Benny. Jane's favourite hiding spot was, for some reason, Ethan's closet. It was messy as hell in there, which was probably why she found it a good hiding spot, with all the piles of junk it would be very hard to find her. I twisted the doorknob, sighing in annoyance as I found it was locked "Jane, we know you're in there! You always hide in there, plus I know how your mind works" Benny said, knocking on the closet door. When no reply came, he leaned against the wall frustratedly.

"Little sis, open the door or I'll bash it in!" I threatened.

"Emma" Benny hissed. I shrugged innocently and he rolled his eyes.

"Jane, we need to know how you said the fix-it spell" he said calmly. I tried the doorknob again, but found it was still locked.

"God" I groaned, leaning back against the wall.

"What's your price?" Benny sighed. The closet door opened, and my sister peeked her head out.

"I may have some ideas" she smirked, tapping her fingers against the door.

"We'll discuss the details later. Come on Emm's" Benny shrugged, grabbing my hand and tugging me into the closet with him and Jane.

* * *

After finally finding the right spell, Benny taught Jane how to reverse it, luckily the girl was clever and caught on quick. At the sound of Debbie's voice outside the door, Jane jogged out of the closet. I peeked around the edge of the door, finding Debbie with a tight hold on Ethan's throat. Disco lights were floating around the bedroom, some disco music blasting from Ethan's computer. For some reason, he'd dressed up in one of dad's 70's costumes, mustache and combed-back hair included "Hi Jane" Debbie smiled, turning to face us.

Jane recited the spell Benny had taught her, aiming her palm out towards Debbie. In a flash of pink, the life-size doll returned to a normal sized doll. Shaking her head in slight awe, Jane ran towards our brother "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He gasped, rubbing his throat.

"Yeah, thanks Jane" he sighed, leaning against the computer table.

"What happened to me?" Turning, I found Sarah stood in the doorway, a confused expression on her face "What happened to you?" she gestured to the dressed-up Ethan.

"Nice hair man" Benny shrugged. I snickered and Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Why are we still in these clothes?" I looked to my right, finding our parents had returned to normal.

"Why are we in Ethan's bed?" Mom asked. They both looked up at us, screaming in surprise.

"Uh...hey" I waved nervously.

* * *

Later on, I found myself lying down on my bed, trying desperately to work on my homework. Apparently the reason we hadn't seen Erica all day was because she'd been turned into a doll after some show-down in the toilets with Debbie. Same with Maya too, I'd spoke to her over the phone and tried to come with a reason as to why she woke up in the janitors closet with no memory of what happened. But lucky for me, I was a good liar sometimes. Ethan, Sarah, Jane and Benny were next door having some kind of beach party in Ethan's room. Surprisingly, Erica had turned up for it as well. I didn't know a lot about why they were having a beach party in a bedroom, but I wasn't completely in the mood to go over and ask either.

"Hey Emma" I flinched in surprised, glancing back to see Benny enter my room.

"Hey" I greeted, looking back down at the empty page.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, lying down on the bed next to me. Except where I was on my stomach, he had chosen to lie down on his back.

"Yeah, I guess. Just trying to figure this out" I shrugged, gesturing to the Math book in front of me.

"You're doing homework? Again?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yeah, the sooner I get it don't the better. Plus, it helps take my mind off the visions" I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"So, what did Grandma say? You know, after you talked to her?" he asked.

"Well, she's going to try and find a cure for my headaches when I push back a vision..." I started.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"But, until then I have to stop pushing them back" I finished. His smile fell.

"Yikes. So, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess, until your Grandma finds a potion to stop my headaches, I can't touch anyone. Which really sucks because it means I can't touch you either" I explained, pouting slightly.

"This vision thing is really messing stuff up, huh?" he chuckled disappointedly.

"Yeah" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, Grandma's an awesome Earth-Priestess! I'm sure she'll find a potion or spell in no-time!" he exclaimed.

"That's great, but until then" I shrugged, averting my eyes sadly.

"Well this sucks" he muttered.

Turning my head, I realised that his hand was an inch away from mine. I'd taken off my gloves a while back, so he couldn't exactly touch me right now. But if I concentrated hard enough, I could just about see his fingers twitch, as though trying to make contact with mine. Sighing sadly, I reached my hand over, resting it on top of his sleeve-covered wrist. He smiled slightly, his hand wrapping around my own wrist. It was the only way we could touch each other right now without me having some horrible-memory vision "God I wish this vision thing would go away" I sighed, letting my head fall onto the bed.

"Me too" he replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Leaning against my locker, I waited patiently for Maya to collect her books. After the whole 'Doll' incident, things had become pretty quiet. But it had only been a week, I was sure things would turn hectic soon enough. On another subject, it was yearbook week. In all honesty, I wasn't that bothered about it, I _was _only a Freshmen after all. So even if this photo didn't turn out good, I still had another three years to make it better. Speaking of which, Ethan and Benny had decided to take a break from History class, instead choosing to show their idea to the yearbook committee. Personally, I thought using avatars as yearbook photos was such a geeky idea. Not that I'd ever tell the boys that.

"So, where are your loveable nerds?" Maya asked curiously, closing her locker door.

"In the yearbook meeting. You have an avatar?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Only for the Wii. Why?"

"Because that's their idea. They wanna use their avatars as yearbook photos" I shrugged. She chuckled.

"It's not a bad idea, but I doubt Hannah Price will go for it" she replied. I nodded in agreement.

Hannah Price was, as you must've figured out, the head of the yearbook committee. I'd never really met her before, just seen her around. But according to most of our year, she was a pretty nice girl, if you didn't tick her off of course "Anyway. You seen Rory around?"

"Nope, why? You miss him already?" I teased. She pouted, lightly shoving me as I laughed.

"No! I just like being around him" she admitted, shrugging innocently.

"Emma!" We both turned around, finding Ethan jogging towards us.

"Hi bro, what's up? How did the yearbook thing go?" I asked. He sighed.

"She said no to the photos, instead they're gonna use some old camera that Benny sold to her last week. Anyway, Hannah Price asked if she could trust me. Is it a trap?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"A trap? What does that mean?" Maya asked confusedly.

"If she wants to trust you then let her. I trust you" I shrugged. He nodded.

"Thanks. I asked Sarah, and she told me to think of it as an experiment. So I'm collecting more data, then when I figure out if I'm trustworthy I'll let Hannah know" he chuckled nervously.

"Aw, I love how nerdy you are" I cooed, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Thanks a lot" he groaned, trying to fix his now-messy do.

"It's fine Ethan, if she wants to trust you then that means that she might like you" Maya smirked. His eyes widened slightly.

"Sarah said the same thing. Thanks guys, you're awesome!" he exclaimed before running down the hall.

"I really don't get that boy" Maya sighed, shaking her head in thought.

"Me either. And we're twins" I replied. She chuckled and we headed to History class.

* * *

"So this morning, Hannah Price asked if she could...confide in me" Ethan said, explaining his situation to Benny.

"Dude, it's a trap" Benny chuckled. I rolled my eyes, turning in my seat to face the two.

"What does that even mean?!"

"I knew it! The next time I saw her, she swore like my dad in traffic!" Ethan exclaimed.

"There are two sides to every girl, like a coin. Heads; She's crazy. Tails? Same as heads" Benny shuddered. I rolled my eyes again.

"Huh" Ethan sighed in thought.

"Hey Cammi! Oh I totally love your skirt" We all turned our heads at the sound of Hannah's voice, spotting her in the hall complimenting some girl.

"Heads" Benny nodded. Rolling my eyes, I turned back around in my seat, but saw something unusual near the other door. Hannah had just knocked some guys books out of his hands, smirking as he picked them up from the floor.

"Oops, I am so sorry" she said sarcastically before cackling as she walked away.

"Tails. Good luck with that" Benny said from behind me.

"Maybe she has some kind of...split-personality disorder. Not every girl is like that!" I exclaimed, turning back around to face the boys.

"Uh...yeah, they kinda are" Benny replied in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm not like that" I shrugged. Both boys shot each other knowing smirks.

"You _are _like that" Ethan chuckled "Remember when we were little? If someone even tried to tell you it was bedtime you would throw a fit!"

"That's different! I was six, no one likes bedtime when they're little. I'm not that bad anymore" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Of course not" Benny muttered sarcastically. Pouting, I huffed and turned back around in my seat.

* * *

Maya and I entered the cafeteria in time to see Rory get wailed in the face with a large bowling pin. He cried out in pain, clutching his eye as he sped-walked away. My eyes widened slightly, but we both sat down in front of Ethan and Benny "What the heck was that?!" I hissed. Both boys gestured behind me and I turned my head.

"Yes! Now _that _was a three pointer! Who else wants some of this?!" Hannah Price shouted, standing in her seat and shooting everyone threatening looks.

"That girls is all kinds of whacko today" Maya muttered as we turned back to face the boys.

"If she asks you out, you better say yes" Benny told Ethan. I chuckled, opening my soda can.

"I know who'll be wearing the pants in that relationship" I said amusedly. Maya snickered.

"Oh no, she saw us. What do we do?" Ethan asked nervously. Glancing back, I realised Hannah was approaching us.

"Just, act natural" Benny instructed.

"Well, I'm naturally nervous so I should be okay" My brother replied. Two hands suddenly slammed down on the table in between me and Maya, I knew instantly that it was Hannah.

"Baby still crying because he can't be Superman in the year book?" she asked, staring down at Benny.

"Superman? Please. He's a bit too retro, a little too old-school" Benny shrugged, leaning back in his seat. Hannah scoffed, grabbing his tray and sliding the contents onto his lap.

"Aw, and it was such a nice nerd shirt" she mocked, raising to her full height.

"Back off Hannah" I sighed, rolling my eyes irritatedly.

"Or what?" she asked threateningly. Before I knew what was happening, Maya had gotten to her feet.

"This" My friend shrugged, picking up her own soda can and pouring it over Hannah's head.

"You're gonna regret that!" Hannah screamed, stomping her foot.

"See that's funny because right now, I feel nothing" Maya replied innocently, sitting back down next to me. Hannah stormed out of the cafeteria and I shook my head in disbelief.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed. Maya smiled shyly, poking her food with her fork.

"Totally!" Ethan added.

"Yeah. But I don't care how much of a crush she has on you, she just made Benny's list" Benny said, glaring at the door Hannah had gone through.

"Sweetie, what exactly _can _you do?" I asked, shaking my head. He merely smirked in response.

"I'll show you" he muttered, grabbing his satchel and running out of the cafeteria.

"Should I be worried?" Maya asked, turning back to me and Ethan.

"Yeah" We both replied in unison, glancing at the door Benny had run through.

* * *

"So Hannah Price has an evil twin?" Maya asked disbelievingly.

It was the end of the school day, and we were both headed towards the exit. But thankfully, Ethan had told me what was going on with Hannah. She didn't have some kind of disorder, she had a twin, or to be more specific; An evil twin. I'd decided to give Maya the heads up, leaving out the part about Benny's magic camera being the cause of it all "Yeah. I guess it makes _some _sense" I shrugged.

"Yeah. Did you know she had a twin? I didn't even know that!" she exclaimed.

"Nope. But if they dress _exactly _the same then that's probably one of the reasons why no one else knows" I replied. She nodded in thought.

"_Still_, a twin! I did not see it coming"

"Me either. Listen I'll call you later" I said as we exited the school.

"Yeah, sure. Bye" she waved. I waved back before turning and heading home.


	26. Chapter 26

I'd always hated walking home on my own, especially when I found out vampires existed. Ethan and Benny were most likely already home, because as soon as that bell rang they rushed out of that school quicker than anything. Maya and I had stayed behind a little longer tonight, she sucks at Math and I'm twins with a geek. Gotta love genetics. Two hands landed on my shoulders and I jumped, spinning around to face the mystery person "Jesus Christ Benny! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, shoving my boyfriend back by his chest.

"Sorry babe" He shrugged. Rolling my eyes, I watched confusedly as he placed a toothpick between his lips.

"You okay? You seem a little...different" I said, shaking my head.

"Nope, I'm the same geek you know and date" He winked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. You headed to our house or what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, yeah. I was gonna see you anyway" He replied. I nodded.

"O..kay then. I thought you were with Ethan, though?"

"Nah, your mom and dad kicked me out, something about dinner and not enough for me. Anyway, you wanna go buy a go-kart?" He smirked, pulling a few notes out of his pocket. My eyes widened slightly.

"I guess. Can I drop my backpack home first? I hate dragging this stuff 'round with me" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Uh...I'll carry it" He shrugged, taking the brown backpack from me.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked. For some reason, to me anyway, it seemed as though he was stopping me from going home.

"Yeah, fine. Lets go sweetness" He said, placing his arm around my shoulder.

As his bare arm made contact with the back of my neck, I flinched away from him. But my eyes immediately narrowed as no vision came. No tingles, no pain, nothing. Looking up at Benny, I found him smirking still "Benny...I mean...What?" I stuttered, gesturing to his arm. He shrugged in response.

"Grandma found out a way. We can touch without you having visions" He admitted. I squealed excitedly, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!"

"You're not wrong. We can do anything now, and I mean _anything_" He hinted. I chuckled.

"Alright Romeo, easy. Later, okay?" He sighed disappointedly, but nodded.

"I guess I could wait. 'Sides, we have a go-kart to get" He smirked, turning to face me. Taking my right hand in his right, he slowly started to walk backwards, pulling me with him.

"You seem different" I admitted. He tilted his head.

"In what way?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Like you're not afraid to do anything" I sighed, shaking my head in thought.

"Is that bad?" He asked, pausing.

"It's different. _Good, _but different" I shrugged.

Benny took a few steps forward towards me, taking my other hand in his. He leaned down, resting his forehead against my own. I had to admit, the skin-on-skin contact was really weird, but I liked it. I wasn't sure why Benny's Grandma hadn't told me that she figured out a solution, but I didn't care right now. I was too happy to care. Benny laced the fingers of both our hands together, pulling me against him. His eyes narrowed slightly and he took a deep breath. His behaviour was totally different to how he usually was, and a normal person would've questioned it straight away, but if you hadn't noticed by now, I wasn't exactly normal. I bit down on my lip shyly as he nuzzled my nose with his own, causing me to giggle. He smirked proudly, moving his head so that his left cheek was touching my own. Feeling his breath on my ear caused me to shiver, and not in the bad way.

"You'd be surprised at how, _not _good I am right now" He whispered. I narrowed my eyes confusedly as he pulled back, the smirk still planted on his face.

"What?" His smirk widened.

"C'mon sweetness, we've got somewhere to be" He placed the toothpick back between his lips, once again leading me down the street.

* * *

It was 12:00 at night, and I hadn't been home once. So far though, Benny and I had bought a go-kart, he'd bought himself a black-leather jacket, and even bought me a silver 'E' necklace. Although it had to be said; Benny was _not _himself tonight. Sure he did the usual stuff; Made out with me, cracked jokes about jocks, talked geeky. But despite that, there were something's very unusual; He was cockier, had a bit of a bad-boy vibe to him, was actually using magic correctly, kept pulling toothpicks out of god-knows-where, and was very self-conscious. And despite all this, I was still staying with him. My backpack had disappeared somewhere, and unfortunately my phone was inside. I should've been worried, I should've been freaking out, but I wasn't. With the time being as late as it was, I knew my parents would kill me when I get home.

Benny and I were currently in a small park, both of us lying down on the spinning wheel. The sky was already dark, and the stars were starting to show up. Benny was on my left, his legs pulled up, and his right arm across my chest. My head was resting on his chest as we were in a 'T' position. His left arm ran across his stomach, his hand playing with my hair. My right hand held onto his right hand, my left resting on his thigh, while my legs stretched out, hanging off the edge of the spinning wheel. We both stared up at the sky, neither of us saying anything. The only sound that could be heard was crickets, the occasional bird, and some rustling bushes. With vampires and god-knows what else in Whitechapel, I was pretty surprised that I wasn't freaking out. But I always felt safe with Benny, no matter what.

"Benny, I have to get home" I sighed. The hand that was playing with my hair froze.

"No you don't" He sighed. I shuffled up onto my forearms, tilting my head to see him.

"Yes I do! My parents will kill me if I don't get home now" He rolled his eyes, moving up into the same position.

"Emm's, can I ask you something?" He asked, slightly hesitant. I nodded.

"Anything"

"Can you take care of this for me?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like an instant photo. He handed it to me and I inspected the picture. It was of Benny in the red-room, his ass being the main thing in the frame, but behind I could see a faint version of himself, a sinister looking version.

"Okay" I shrugged, sticking it into the waistband of my jeans.

"I'm serious, you _have _to guard it with your life" He said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'have'.

"Benny, okay! I promise" I reassured. He nodded.

"Good girl, Emma. Now, are you sure you wanna go home?" He asked, that smirk once again on his face.

"What I _want _to do and what I _need _to do are two very different things" I chuckled, rising into a sitting position.

"Okay then, what do you _need _to do?" He asked, folding his arms behind his head while lying back down.

"I _need _to go home, otherwise mom and dad will kill me!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"And what do you _want _to do?" He asked, sitting up. I bit my lip, moving so that I was sat in between his bent-up legs. He placed both hands on my waist, while my hands took hold of his bare forearms.

"I _want _to stay here, with you. We never have much time alone, and now that we do I don't want it to end" I admitted, shrugging.

"Leave town with me" My eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't have been serious.

"I'm sorry, what now?" He rolled his eyes.

"Leave town, with me" He shrugged.

"Benny, I can't"

"Why not?" I raised my eyebrows in thought.

"Uh...I'm fourteen for one thing. My family are here, my friends, school. I can't just up and leave" I sighed, shaking my head.

"I suppose that's fair enough" He muttered, leaning back on his hands.

"Sorry Benny. Maybe when we finished school though, huh?" I shrugged. He nodded.

"Sure. Let's get you home gorgeous" He sighed, rising to his feet. He held both hands out to me, and I took hold without any objections.

"Benny. I think I love you" I admitted, biting my lip nervously.

"Well that's good, because I _know _I love you" He smirked, leaning down to press his lips against mine.

* * *

We pulled up to my house and I sighed from my spot on the go-kart. Benny wore a large black helmet, while I wore a polished-white helmet. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist so that I didn't fall off, the kart was pretty fast. The lights of the house were all on, and I could faintly see my brother pacing through the living room curtains. I couldn't see my parents, and I was partly glad. I was pretty scared of what they would do right now. I stood up from the go-kart, pulling the helmet off in the process. Benny did the same, leaving his helmet on.

"So, this was a good night" He sighed, glancing at my house.

"Yeah, shame it has to end" I shrugged, crossing my arms as I turned to face him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school though, right?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Of course. Goodnight Benny" I smiled, leaning up to peck his lips.

"Night Emm's" He smirked, sitting back down on the go-kart. I watched as he took off down the street, disappearing around the corner.

Turning around, I sighed in thought, it was time to face the music. I walked up onto the porch, lightly knocking on the door. Soon enough, the door swung open, my brother stood behind. He sighed in relief, yanking me into the house. Biting my lip nervously, I turned to face my most-likely-angry brother. He leaned against the wooden door, panting "Listen, Ethan..." I paused as he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"You have _no _idea how freaked out I was Emma! Benny too!" He exclaimed, pulling back.

"Wait, Benny? Ethan I was with Benny" I replied, shaking my head in confusion.

"Oh Emm's" He sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"It wasn't Benny" He admitted. My eyes widened.

* * *

The next day I sat up in my bedroom, thinking over everything that had gone on. So, here's the explanation of just what happened. I'd found out last night that my boyfriend, hadn't exactly been my boyfriend. Since Benny's revenge on Hannah was taking a photo of his ass, he also ended up with an Evil-Twin. In short, the guy I'd spent hours with wasn't even my actual boyfriend, just a negative copy of him. Though it did explain the bad-boy vibe and look going on. When Ethan had told me, I was devastated. But any girl would be. I'd told my boyfriend that I loved him, and he didn't even know it. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't one of those cheesy High-School girls that got all mushy over their first kiss, heck I didn't even like watching those kind of films. But I would've liked Benny to actually be there for that moment, not some negative copy of himself.

Though soon enough, my devastation turned into complete anger. This morning I'd walked into school, feeling like the fucking Terminator. I was out to destroy and nothing would stop me. Ethan managed to get himself locked in the red-room with normal Hannah, and successfully destroyed all the other negatives. But as predicted, Evil-Benny didn't go with them. And I figured out why. So when I found the jack-ass in the boys bathroom with Benny's Grandma's camera, I stormed in, intent on kicking his ass. It went a lot different than I'd planned. With the guy being evil, he managed to sweet-talk his way into my head again, bringing up everything that we'd done that night. And thankfully, normal Benny came in. He kicked his twins' ass and I willingly handed over the negative photo, letting my normal boyfriend destroy his Evil-Twin.

So here I sat; Underneath my blanket, hugging Teddy-Darth-Vader to my chest. Ethan was downstairs with Sarah, Rory and Benny, most likely playing video games or watching a horror film. But I couldn't get it out of my head. Whitechapel was starting to make its mark on me. I really wasn't sure how much more vampires, witches, Evil-Twins, and Sarah-looking people I could take. Which is how I came to my decision. I walked down the stairs, feeling like a zombie. My face held no emotion, I felt completely dead, and I had no motivation. So you can imagine how I looked, walking into that living room where the guys were sat. They all looked up at me, the smiles on their faces disappearing instantly.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Ethan asked worriedly, pausing the movie and running towards me.

"Ethan, we have an Aunt and Uncle in Toronto don't we?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because I'm leaving Whitechapel" I admitted. His jaw dropped.

* * *

_Author's Note:  
Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little depressing and sappy but, ah well. Anyways review if you can, it would mean a lot._


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry for the cliff-hanger thing. Anyway thank you so much for reviewing, they help keep my story going so thank you again. Anyway, once again link to what Emma's clothes are through the story is on profile, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

I opening the door to my bedroom, immediately closing it behind me. Once again, another day of school was over. Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't a bad school, but we'd had double Math, something I never had the energy for. Dropping my backpack onto the bright-pink armchair, I ran and jumped onto my king-sized bed, sighing in content at the comfortable fabric of the sheets. Though as I closed my eyes to rest, music echoed through my room. Groaning, I stood from the bed, walking towards my backpack and digging through for my phone. Once I found the annoying piece of technology, I accepted the call, holding it to my ear.

"Hey Emma" A familiar voice greeted cheerfully. I smiled, sitting down at the window seat.

"Hi Sarah. How's things in Whitechapel?" I asked curiously, leaning back against the cushions while staring out the window.

"Well, Ethan entered a wrestling tournament and won, Benny invented a love potion that made me and Erica fall for him and Ethan, we destroyed a satanic-tree that possessed Rory, and your brother was turned into a werewolf. But other than that, nothing much" She replied. My eyes had widened by that point.

"Wait a sec, Ethan's a werewolf?" I asked.

"No, I gave him my cure and...it's a really long story. It'd be easier to explain if you were actually here" She sang in a hinting manner. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try. How is everyone?"

"They're fine. Benny's moodier than usual, but you can't exactly blame him" She replied. I sighed in thought.

"Yeah, I guess. My parents and Jane okay? And Rory? And Erica?" I asked, the questions flying out of my mouth.

"Easy there, I may be a vampire but understanding super-speech is not one of my fledgling powers. Everyone's fine, we just miss you" She sighed. Biting my lip, I stared down at the busy street.

"I miss you guys too, but I can't come back" I replied, shaking my head.

"Why not? And you _have _to give me a good reason!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the evil-vampire population for one thing, the fact that something crazy happens every week, Benny probably hates my guts _and _I don't think I can deal with all the vision shit anymore" I explained.

"Oh my god..." She groaned "...Benny doesn't hate you, for one thing. He's just a little ticked off, but can you blame him? I mean you guys didn't exactly part on smooth terms" She sighed.

"I know, I know. Would it make you guys feel better if I thought about it?" I asked. A squeak of excitement on the other end practically answered my question.

"Yes! Definitely, I'll tell the guys"

"No! Don't tell them I'm thinking about it, please. When I make a decision you'll be the first to know, I promise" I begged. She sighed.

"Fine. But you better make a decision soon, vampires are very impatient" I chuckled.

"I know Sarah. Say 'hi' to everyone for me, will yah?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. Bye Emma"

"Bye" I sighed, ending the call.

It had been approximately a month since I'd left Whitechapel. A month since I'd popped from all the drama, a month since I'd left my home-town, a month since I'd left my best friends and family, and a month since I'd broken things off with Benny. As predicted, my leaving didn't settle quite well with him, and boy did shit hit the fan with him. Ethan, Jane and the others pleaded and begged for me to stay. But with Benny? He actually told me I was staying, which kind of ticked me off a little. Like most of the women in my family, we didn't like being told what to do, so a large fight had started up with me and Benny.

A Month Previous

Storming into my bedroom, I began pulling open my drawers, throwing random items of clothing onto the bed. My bedroom door slammed shut, letting me know that he'd followed me in, and was obviously not going anytime soon. Turning around frustratedly, I paused at the sight of Benny leaning against my door, the anger on his face clear as day.

"I thought I told you to piss off" I sighed, grabbing the duffel bag from underneath my bed.

"Well if you hadn't noticed by now, I tend not to listen" He shrugged, taking slow steps forward.

"Oh believe me, I noticed" I replied, stuffing the clothes into the duffel bag.

"Why are you even leaving?" He asked, throwing his hands up exasperatedly.

"Because I can't deal with this bullshit anymore Benny! All I want is some normalcy for once, is that too much to ask?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is!" I rolled my eyes "You're a seer and so is your brother, I'm a wizard, our closest friends are vampires and we fight anything supernaturally-evil that pops up in town. In short, you're never gonna be normal Emma!" He replied. Groaning angrily, I stupidly decided to throw something at him. Unfortunately for me, the nearest object was a pillow "Wow, that hurt a lot" He muttered sarcastically, picking up the fallen cushion.

"My god! I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" I shouted, walking around my bed to face him.

"You're staying here! You think you can leave us all behind when things get rough? It's not that easy, you leaving's gonna effect all of us. Think of your parents, think of Jane or Ethan!" He shouted back. I glared.

"Don't you dare bring my family into this"

"It's true and you know it. This won't work Emma, you can't run away from your powers!" I screamed frustratedly, shoving him back a bit.

"It's worth a shot!" Turning back around, I sighed while crossing my arms "I can't take it Benny, I'm not as strong as you guys. When the thing with the twins hit I just snapped. And my visions are effecting me as it is, I can't touch anyone without having some stupid bad-memory flashback. I'm leaving to make a fresh start, and you can't stop me" I shrugged, my tone a lot calmer than a few seconds ago.

"Emma, Grandma's working on a spell to help you as we speak. Please don't go" He begged, shaking his head.

"Sorry Benny"

"Okay, maybe leaving will help you think. Long-distance relationships are difficult but we can make it work, just like we made everything else work" He said, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit I suppose.

"Long-distance relationships don't work Benny, never do and never will" I sighed, tilting my head his way. His eyebrows suddenly raised in realisation.

"You're kidding" He chuckled nervously. I shook my head.

"It'll be easier for both of us"

"Great, you're gonna end us just like that..." He snapped his fingers "...Even after everything we've been through together? It won't be easier for both of us and you know that as well as I do!" He exclaimed.

"You'll get over it, I'm nothing special" I shook my head, trying desperately to make this go as easy as possible. He scoffed.

"You really have no idea how much you leave will effect everything! Nothing special? You're my first girlfriend Emma, and to be honest I don't want another one. No one will be able to top you" He admitted. I sighed.

"Don't make this any harder Benny" I begged, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm not! I'm only telling you what you need to hear. But if you're so dead-set on leaving, then go. I don't wanna be with someone who'll skip out on me at the first sign of trouble, my mom did it to my dad and I would never do it to you!" He shouted. I paused, not sure what to say to him in that moment "Don't even say anything. I hope you enjoy Toronto, and let me know how your visions work out with no one there to help you" He shrugged before storming out of the room, slamming the door again as he left. I sat down on my bed, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

End Flashback

Surprisingly, the others hadn't put up as much of a fight as Benny had, I guess in some way they all wanted to get away from the chaos themselves. But I was happy they didn't fight with me, after Benny I knew another argument would probably end with me fainting or something. Was I upset about how I left things with Benny? Of course, and I wanted to go back more than anything. Sure I had friends in my new school, but none even compared to the ones back home. No one was as random as Rory, or as trustworthy as Maya. And though a lot of guys flirted with me, I couldn't get Benny out of my head, my guilty conscience was kicking in and I hated it. My first week here I'd gotten the tragic illness of Insomnia, and all because I missed my crazy wizard ex-boyfriend. But it passed, but only after Ethan told me how upset Benny was, the thought of him missing me as much as I missed him was reassuring in some way.

Moving from the window seat to my bed, I picked up the Darth Vader teddy-bear, hugging it tight to my chest. I reclined on my bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought. Sarah would want an answer soon, but I was stuck. Here I had a new life, with normal people, I still couldn't touch anyone, but as long as no vampires or supernatural creatures appeared, I would be fine. But back in Whitechapel, I had my family, my friends, my home. I'd have to make a decision, and I'd have to make it soon.


	28. Chapter 28

The front door opened and voices echoed through the house, sending me into a panicked state. As the footsteps began to get closer, I looked around the kitchen, making sure that everything was perfect. It could've been better, but it was good, and the best I could do in four hours. I leaned back against the counter, waiting for them to walk in, and soon enough, they did. The first thing I noticed was the reaction to what I'd done, and I was pretty sure it was good. All eyes widened at the food laid out on the dining table, and I hoped it was enough to make them forgive me, at least a little bit. Biting down on my lip nervously, I crossed my arms and wrung my glove-covered hands.

"Emma!" Jane shouted, being the first to notice me. I smiled as she ran towards me, her arms tightening around my waist.

"Hi sis" I sighed, hugging her back.

"Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with your aunt and uncle" Mom said, walking towards me with dad.

"I was. But I guess I missed Whitechapel too much, I missed you all too much" I shrugged, tears coming to my eyes. She smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"Well I'm glad you're back" I nodded, glancing at my brother who was still in the doorway.

"Hi E" I greeted nervously. Though the rest of my family were glad I was back, I wasn't sure if he'd be the same about it.

"Why did you come back?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ethan!" Mom gasped. I shook my head.

"No it's fine mom, he has every right to be mad at me" I reassured, glancing back at her "Can you guys give us a minute?" I asked hopefully. They all nodded, quickly exiting the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're back, believe me, but why did you come back? You got out of all this supernatural mess, why would you _want _to come back?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Because I missed you guys, all of you. Toronto was good and easy but..." I shrugged, trying to find the words "It wasn't Whitechapel. I guess in some way I missed the chaos, and I missed actually having people to talk to about this stuff" I finished.

"Well, we missed you too" He said, pulling me into a hug. I smiled, hugging him back.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" I sighed, pulling back after a few seconds.

"So, Sarah got to you huh?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know about that call?"

"I was with her when she made it, and I heard everything. But I honestly didn't think you'd be back the next day" He shrugged. I nodded.

"Well, this was meant to be a surprise I guess. And I cooked dinner for you guys" I gestured to the food on the table.

"I noticed. And I have to say I'm surprised you didn't burn it all" He admitted. I chuckled.

"Yeah well, you still have to taste it" I pointed out. He nodded.

"If I get ill, you're the first person I'm blaming. Anyway, would it be okay if I invited the guys over? I was gonna play Nights of Ninjitsu 4 with Benny and Rory anyway. I guess I could give Sarah and Maya a call" He offered. I sighed in thought.

"Uh...I don't know. You're happy I'm back, but they might not. Especially Benny" He rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! Emma, did you not hear Sarah's call yesterday? And Maya's been dying to see you ever since you left!" He exclaimed. I nodded.

"What about Benny?"

"Well, he's been weird. It's like he's the same, but he's not. Believe it or not, he's actually better at magic" He admitted. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, he practices every moment he can. He used to come over nearly every night, remember?" I nodded "I'm lucky if he can come over once a week now. Your leaving really changed him Emm's" He shrugged. I sighed guiltily.

"I didn't mean for him to change. And I shouldn't have left it the way we did either, I feel so bad about it" I said, shaking my head.

"So does he, believe me. Let me call them Emma, it'll be better for us all if they know you're back" He begged. Biting my lip, I nodded.

"Okay. I have to go unpack, but call me when they get here okay?" I asked, rising from the chair. He nodded excitedly, immediately pulling out his cell-phone. I smiled in amusement, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

After about half hour of unpacking, my bedroom door slammed open. Jumping in surprise, I turned to see who'd entered my room, but I immediately found myself tackled onto the bed.

"You're back!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I laughed, hugging my best friend.

"Hey Maya" She pulled back, jumping to her feet.

"Really? You've been gone for a month and the first thing you say is 'Hi'?!" She shouted, throwing her hands up.

"What else do I say?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"I don't know!" She groaned. I smiled.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too!" She sighed, pulling me into another hug. I chuckled.

"How've you been?" I asked, pulling back.

"I have a lot to tell you" She smiled excitedly, sitting down on my bed. I nodded, sitting opposite her with my legs crossed.

"So, tell" I begged impatiently.

"It's a pretty big secret, Emma. All the others know too but, I needed it to come from me" She started, licking her lips nervously.

"Maya, you can tell me anything" I reassured.

"I'm an Azeman"

"Uh...what?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"We're like vampires. Except we're an all female race, and at night we turn into bats" She explained. My eyes widened.

"Okay" I sighed, not sure what else to say to it.

"If it helps, the others weren't meant to find out. But when you left I was pretty bummed out, my best friend was gone. I couldn't do my homework and I wasn't my usual cheerful self. One night Rory followed me home, he was trying out this super-hero thing, something about saving innocent humans...but anyway. Once a week I have to feed, and the sneaky idiot caught me. Explaining it to him was so hard, but it was relieving as well. He's pretty good at keeping secrets, as it turns out" She shrugged, toying with one of my pillows.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming" I admitted, shaking my head.

"You remember the blood drive? How I had that big bag of chips with me?" She asked. I nodded "Well, the reason I was scarfing down junk food was because of the blood" I nodded in understanding.

"So, if you turn into a bat at night, then why aren't you one now?" I asked, gesturing to the window. The sun was slowly setting, so the sky outside was a dark-blue colour.

"I don't turn batty until the age of 18" She explained. I nodded.

"Since you're telling me all this, I'm gonna guess that you know about the rest of us"

"You mean how you and Ethan are seer's, Benny's a wizard, and that Erica, Sarah and Rory are vampires? Yeah, they kinda filled me in" She shrugged. I chuckled.

"Fair enough. It's weird, the first day we met I asked Rory not to bite you" I admitted. She smiled in amusement.

"It wouldn't make any difference if he did, but at least now I know why he's so dedicated to Erica" She said.

"Yeah. Are you the only one here?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"Everyone's downstairs" She explained.

"Everyone being...?"

"Ethan, Rory, Sarah and..." She paused, averting her eyes nervously.

"Maya, just spill" I sighed, shaking my head.

"And Benny" She finished. I nodded, biting my lip in thought.

"Does he know I'm here?" She nodded.

"Well he hasn't run out, so I guess that counts for something" I muttered, once again hugging the Darth Vader teddy.

"Was being apart from him as easy as you thought?" She asked knowingly.

"I thought it would be. My first week in Toronto, I couldn't sleep at all. When guys flirted with me, I couldn't get him out of my head" I admitted.

"That's how break-ups usually work Emma. They're not supposed to be easy, especially when those two people are _supposed _to be together" She shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"He's better off not going out with me, he can't even touch me! It was no normal boyfriend-girlfriend thing Maya" I sighed.

"He's a wizard and you're a seer, even without the vision thing it wouldn't have been normal. You guys made it work, I know how happy you both were when you were going out" She pointed out. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, he hates me now, and he has every right to" I said, shaking my head.

"He could never _hate _you, he's just mad you left. Look Emm's, forget about Benny and everything that happened before, okay? You're back now and the others are desperate to see you. So get off your downer and come downstairs" She smiled, rising to her feet.

"Fine" I groaned, putting down the bear as I stood from the bed.

"There's my girl!" She exclaimed. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Where are my parents?" I asked, letting her drag me out of the bedroom.

"It's Friday, they decided to let us celebrate your return by giving us a free house" She explained.

"Great, so I cooked for nothing!" I exclaimed.

"No, not for nothing, Rory's terminating that food as we speak" She reassured as we descended the stairs.

"Only Rory" I muttered as we finally reached the bottom.

With the open doorway leading the living room, I could see everyone in there. They were all staring intently at the TV, watching the Doug Falconhawk show. Ethan leaned against the arm of the couch, Sarah occupying the spot next to him, Jane took up the rest of the space of the couch, resulting in Benny sitting on the floor. As I walked closer, I noticed Rory on the arm-chair, scarfing down a plate of spaghetti. Maya entered the living room, settling down on the arm of Rory's chair. He looked up at her, smiling smugly before turning back to the TV. Ethan's head turned to the doorway, spotting me. He rose from the couch, coming towards me.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb the show.

"Yeah, I guess so" I shrugged.

"You wanna join?" He asked, gesturing to the others in the living room.

"Uh...I think I'll get a drink first" I replied. He nodded in understanding and I headed into the kitchen.

As soon as I reached the empty room, I leaned against the counter stressfully. I wanted so badly to go in there, join them like old times. But things had changed. My leaving had obviously effected them all in different ways, and I couldn't take it back. My selfish ways had changed everything. Benny was right, running hadn't helped at all, if anything it made things worse for me. I jumped up onto the counter, pulling my legs up and resting my folded arms on my knees.

"Hi Emma" I looked up from my legs, my eyes widening slightly.

"Hi. What are you doing in here?" I asked curiously. Benny shrugged, crossing his arms as he leaned against the opposite counter.

"Forgot about the popcorn. I thought you'd be upstairs" He said, grabbing the bowl off the table.

"So did I" I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"You back for good this time?" He asked curiously.

"I hope so" I replied. He nodded.

"How was Toronto?"

"Honestly? It was shit without you guys there" I admitted.

"Told you it would be" He said, throwing a piece of popcorn up into the air, successfully catching it with his mouth.

"You finally learned to catch it, huh?" I asked, gesturing to the bowl he held.

"I always knew how to catch it, you just kept throwing me off" He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I did not! You just couldn't catch them with your mouth!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"I could! If you think you're so good, give it a try" He challenged, placing the bowl back down on the table. I jumped down from the counter, grabbing a handful from the bowl.

"You ready to see how it's done Weir?" I asked, taking a single piece into my right hand.

"Give it a shot Morgan" He shrugged, leaning against the wall. I threw the popcorn high up into the air, tilting my head back as it came down. And like every other time before, I caught it in my mouth. Smirking, I looked back at Benny.

"And that's how it's done" I nodded, chewing the popcorn piece.

"Good to know Toronto didn't change you too much" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah" I muttered, averting my eyes.

"Listen Emm's, I'm happy you're back, really" I turned my head to face him.

"Really?" I asked, slightly hopeful. He nodded.

"Yeah. But I can't just forgive you like that" He sighed, clicking his fingers for emphasis.

"I know, I don't expect you to either" I shrugged.

"You left me when things got bad, if you just stayed then we could've worked it out" He said.

"I know, but I can't take it back!" I exclaimed frustratedly.

"I know you can't. Let's just try and start over, okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I guess. And I hear you're better at magic now" I tilted my head, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Better? I was always amazing!" He smirked. I chuckled.

"Benny" I said knowingly.

"Okay, maybe I wasn't the best. But yeah, I'm a lot better now" He shrugged.

"Well, maybe one day you could show me one of your spells" I suggested.

"One day I will. Anyway, lets go back in. Doug's in an abandoned haunted prison" He said, excitedly pulling me into the living room. I giggled, sitting down next to him on the floor. I knew things wouldn't be the same, and maybe everything had gone downhill for me. But they could only get better, right?.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Note: Hi guys, again thank you so much for reviewing, it really helps. And for my last reviewer, I'm sorry if you're offended by any of the swearing, but I did put up a warning at the beginning of the story, so you should've just not read at all, sorry. Anyway, glad so many people like the story, hope you enjoy the rest though._

I'd been back for about a week, and I was pretty surprised at how things got back to normal. Despite finding out that my best friend was a different breed of vampire, everything was pretty much the same. It was as though I'd never left. Everything was the same, well, everything except Benny. When we were around Ethan or the others, everything was fine, but when alone, things got really awkward. We didn't talk, play video games, or anything that we used to when we were going out. But I guess it was my punishment for leaving. Though unsurprisingly, he flirted with girls a _lot _more now, and I obviously got jealous. But when _I _flirted, he looked like he wanted to zap the guy with lightning or something. On some level, it made me happy when he was jealous, it let me know that he did still miss me in the same way. But I knew we'd never be the same after what I did, and if we ever would be again, it wouldn't be for a _long _time.

I walked into the hallway, closing the door behind me as I entered. I'd been out with Maya most of the night, while the boys stayed home to watch Doug Falconhawk. Crossing my arms, I stood in the living room doorway. All the lights were turned off, and the only light was coming from the TV. Ethan, Benny and Rory sat on the couch, staring at the TV intently. Rolling my eyes in amusement, I quietly snuck around to the back of the couch. I quickly took hold of Benny and Ethan's shoulders, laughing as they screamed.

"Wow, you guys are too easy" I laughed, walking around to sit on the arm-chair.

"Not funny Emma, you know how scary this show is for us. I mean it's real-life!" Benny exclaimed, gesturing to the TV.

"You fight something scary nearly every week, yet this gives you the creeps?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well...yeah" Ethan shrugged. I rolled my eyes, crossing my legs on the couch. A loud crunching noise echoed through the room, and I turned my head to the source; Rory.

"Rory! Vampires don't even need food!" Ethan exclaimed in annoyance.

"You know I'm a stress eater" Rory replied nervously, stuffing more and more chips into his mouth.

"Doug's fearless. He's like a machine designed to delete fear from itself" Benny said, rather over-dramatically.

"Hey everybody! We're live outside the door of this years day-with-Doug winner. This super-fan gets to hang with me, and go on a scare find in his own town" Doug announced, the TV screen showing us the mystery-winners door. The doorbell rang out and Ethan groaned in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon! Who would bother us now?" He asked, glancing at each of us. I shrugged in response and he rose from his seat, heading towards the door.

"That kid must have a crazy luck bonus, like a plus six!" Rory exclaimed.

"I automatically hate this jerk, he should be me and he isn't!" Benny exclaimed irritatedly.

"You guys really need to get out more" I muttered, shaking my head.

"Ethan, you'll never believe who won the contest!" Benny exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes confusedly, turning back to the TV. My eyes widened as I realised Ethan was on the screen.

"This is awesome!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. I groaned, letting my head fall back against the couch.

* * *

I stood in Ethan's bedroom with the other three, watching Doug Falconhawk inspect the room. My brother was a _huge _fan, and I mean huge. He had posters, a calendar, an action figure that he made himself, and god-knows what else. Glancing to my right, I rolled my eyes at the looks of awe on the boys' faces.

"I dig your decorating style Ethan" Doug said, staring at one of the posters of himself.

"Ow, ow, ow" Benny muttered, pinching himself.

"Dude" I hissed, rolling my eyes.

"It's real, this is a thing that's happening" Ethan whispered.

"Dude, this is off several hooks" Rory sighed. My eyes widened as I realised Rory was slowly floating upwards, something he had a habit of doing when overly-happy. I quickly made my way towards him, grabbing his shirt with both hands and pulling him back down.

"Rory, stay" I begged. He nodded, the dazed look still in place.

"I don't believe it, there's an action figure of me?" Doug asked disbelievingly.

"No, I made that out of other figures. See, you've got wolverines groin but no one has awesome hair like you do, I had to sculpt that myself" Ethan shrugged. I inwardly face-palmed myself.

"Yeah! Now tiny-Doug can kill a vampire" Doug said, putting back the action-figure.

"Guys, I know this is the most awesome thing that's ever happened, but it is also a complete disaster" Ethan sighed, pulling us into a small huddle.

"You couldn't name five reasons why" Benny said, shaking his head.

"Doug hunts paranormal stuff, Erica's a vampire, Rory's a vampire, Maya's a vampire, and Sarah's a vampire" Ethan replied, counting them off on his fingers.

"Five. You got lucky" Benny muttered.

"You have to stay away from Doug, it's too risky" Ethan said, looking at Rory.

"Are you kidding me dude? I was a geek before I became lord of the night, no way am I passing up the chance to become _his _assistant" Rory shrugged.

"Usually the girls buy the calendar" Doug admitted, turning to face us.

"Oh...my sister got that for me" Ethan said embarrassedly.

"No I didn't" I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay fine, we can hang out with Doug, but no matter what, we have to keep him away from Sarah" Ethan sighed.

"Sounds like a plan. Anyway, I have stuff I'd rather be doing" I announced, rising to my full height.

"Like what?" Ethan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Anything but this" I shrugged, exiting the room.

* * *

I stood in the hallway with Maya, Sarah and Erica, listening to Sarah whine about her new blood-substitute. Apparently it tasted like shoe, and the side-effects were pretty brutal. With Erica and Maya being blood-drinkers, they tried to encourage her to actually give in and drink from humans, and of course, Sarah objected to the idea.

"Oh my god" Maya giggled, staring down the hallway. Turning my head, my eyes widened at the scene. Ethan, Benny, Rory and Doug, strutted down the hall. The embarrassing part about it? They were all wearing matching uniforms.

"Oh geez" I muttered, averting my eyes. Sarah rolled her eyes, waving Ethan over.

"This new blood-substitute is awful! I need a new-new one!" She exclaimed.

"You guys gotta stay out of sight, that's Doug Falconhawk" Ethan warned, gesturing to the Chemistry class.

"Is he that night-vision poser from the show you guys like? He looks like a prison hairdresser" She chuckled.

"Yeah, serious mullet fail. _And, _you should be worried about him, if he gets in my way, he's lunch" Erica shrugged.

"True dat" Maya added, crossing her arms.

"His hair, is awesome! Doug is like Batman, all four Ghostbusters, and like a scientist motorcycle gang all in one. And if he spots you, you won't have a chance" Ethan replied, shaking his head.

"Wow, it's adorable how nerdy you guys are" Maya smirked.

"Thanks, just stay away from him. For your own safety" He sighed.

"I don't care about him! I need some new blood" Sarah whispered, glancing around the hall to make sure no one heard.

"I'll talk to Benny about it. Later guys" He waved, heading into the Chemistry room.

"Please tell me we don't have Chemistry" Maya begged, turning to face me.

"Unfortunately we do" I shrugged. She groaned, throwing her head back "Come on" I chuckled, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the class.

* * *

When school finally finished, I looked around for Ethan and Benny. I hadn't really seen them today, they were all with Doug, doing god-knows what. Maya wasn't as happy about it either, but that was only because she wanted to be around Rory. I still had no idea why those two weren't going out yet, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before they gave in to it. She'd already headed home, along with Erica and Sarah, though I was pretty sure Sarah was heading to the graveyard, that girl sure was snappy when hungry. But it all resorted in me being alone, wandering the school like a loner. But thankfully, I eventually spotted the boys across the field, stood behind Doug's hunter-van. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and approached the two.

"So, where have you boys been all day?" I asked, tilting my head.

"We've been...around. Sorry Emma" Ethan replied, shrugging sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, time alone was good I suppose" I reassured.

"We didn't mean to leave you alone all day, and we did think you'd be with Maya" Benny admitted. I nodded.

"I guess that's fair enough, just give me a warning or something next time" They both nodded.

"Would a hug make up for it?" Benny asked, opening his arms.

"Maybe, as long as you watch where your hands go" I shrugged. He nodded in understanding and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his on my back, making sure that there was no skin-on-skin contact.

"Check this out" Doug smirked, tossing what looked like a walkie-talkie to Ethan.

"Wow, is that an un-dead detector?" Benny asked, his eyes wide with awe. Doug nodded and the object started to beep.

"It's picking something up! Something close. Gear up!" Doug exclaimed, jumping into the van.

"What's setting it off?" I asked confusedly.

"What's up fools?!" Rory greeted. As soon as he approached us, the object started to beep like crazy. Benny pointed to Rory, shooting my brother a questioning look. Ethan nodded, confirming that the device was in-fact detecting Rory. He quickly slammed it against the van, causing the object to stop beeping, just as Doug exited the van.

"Look Doug, it stopped beeping. Must be broken" Ethan said nervously, handing Doug the detector.

"Bummer! Hey goffer, where you been?" He asked, turning to Rory.

"Scoring you a latte, it's a type of coffee" Rory explained, handing the cup to Doug.

"Let's roll!" Doug exclaimed, re-entering the van.

"I guess I'll see you guys at home" I sighed, suddenly realising that Benny and I were still hugging.

"Yeah" He muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"You could have a lift in the van" Ethan offered. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's nice out, I could do with a walk. Besides, this is like Disneyland for you boys, you don't need me bumming you out" I shrugged, backing up a bit.

"Okay. I'll see you at home though?" Ethan asked. I nodded and turned, making my way home by foot.


	30. Chapter 30

I walked into the house, pausing in the hallway as I noticed red beams glowing from the living room. Narrowing my eyes confusedly, I approached Ethan and Benny, who were stood in the living room doorway "What's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me that this place was haunted? I'm your friend!" Benny exclaimed, looking away angrily.

"Haunted? What?" I asked, shaking my head at the two.

"Your house, Ethan _just _told me it was haunted. How could you guys keep this from me?!" He asked. I turned and tilted my head at Ethan.

"Why did you tell him our house was haunted?" I asked. He was about to answer when a rock-song echoed through the living room, causing us all to look at Doug. He stopped setting up the beam-machine, instead choosing to answer his phone.

"I'll let you guys in on some show-biz chatter" He smiled, putting his phone on loud-speaker.

"Mcowsky, the ratings on your last episode were like a disease! You're putting people to sleep, it's all 'ooh what squeak that floor made' or 'oh man I hope that table didn't move'. Unless the scare-finder actually finds something this week, you can kiss your joke of a show goodbye!" His manager shouted before ending the call.

"Your show's in trouble? But...it's awesome! The last episode rocked!" Ethan exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"It was weak, it's always weak. I've never even actually seen anything. And this ghost grid, it's never actually seen a ghost" Doug sighed, turning off the beams.

"Why'd he call you Mcowsky?" Benny asked curiously.

"My real name's Doug Mcowsky. Falconhawk is made up" Doug admitted. I glanced at both boys, dying to laugh at their horrified expressions. The doorbell rang and Ethan pulled open the door, revealing a very annoyed-looking Sarah.

"I need blood, help me!" She begged, gripping his forearms.

"Sarah, Doug's gonna see you" Ethan squeaked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm paralysed by terror" She said sarcastically, taking a few steps forward towards me and Benny.

"What good's a camera that sees vampires, when there's no vampires to see" Doug said, aiming his camera directly at us. My eyes widened slightly as his jaw dropped "Holy cow! A vampire!" He shouted.

"What? No, this is just a girl I know. Who just showed up to leave" Ethan said nervously, gently pushing Sarah towards the door.

"Oh give me a break!" She exclaimed irritatedly. Sarah snarled in Doug's direction, baring her fangs while her eyes flashed yellow.

"A vampire!" He shouted before running into the kitchen.

"Looks like I broke your hero" Sarah shrugged, reverting to normal "Can you science me some new blood?" She begged.

"He saw you!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, and he really looked like he was gonna do something about it. The guy is a total poser" She replied, shrugging nonchalantly. An arrow suddenly whizzed through the air, lodging itself into the wall a few inches away from Sarah's head. Her eyes widened and I turned my head, finding Doug in the kitchen doorway, holding a crossbow and wearing some strange camera-helmet.

"A real vampire!" He smiled.

"Sarah. Run" I said nervously. She nodded, yanking open the door and running out.

"The haters on my blog can eat it!" Doug shouted, running through the door and after Sarah.

"Sarah's in trouble" Ethan squeaked.

"Yeah, Doug _is _awesome" Benny said in awe.

"Benny!" I exclaimed, hitting his chest. A gust of wind blew our hair back and I looked to see Rory.

"The best I could do was a Danish, did I miss anything?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

"This episode is gonna be awesome!" Benny exclaimed, sitting at the computer. We were all cooped up in Doug's scare-finder van, watching him on the computer monitor. With the camera attached to his helmet, we were able to see everything he could from the van.

"This is bad!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Uh, hey! Let's not say things we can't take back" Rory said, shaking his head.

"We've got an audio feed" Benny announced, turning up the volume.

"Okay Mcowsky, we're going live with this, but it better be ratings gold. We're interrupting biggest-bravest-babies!" Doug's manager exclaimed.

"This is huge Jerry, the worlds first televised vampire kill. This blood-suckers dead...again!" Doug panted, running down the street.

"Guys, we gotta do something" Ethan said worriedly.

"Do you think Doug would kill Sarah?" Benny asked, concern in his tone.

"Even if he doesn't, the whole world's gonna know she's a vampire, this town will be crawling with guys like Doug. Plus, spooky government scientists" Ethan shuddered.

"Well then what do we do? Doug's our hero, I don't wanna use any of my arcane power to rip his soul from his mortal form" Benny smirked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Lovely" I muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you're bad at magic" Rory said, staring at the screen. I snickered as Benny shot him a small glare.

"Well, if Doug wants a show about vampires, then we'll give him one" Ethan smirked with his plan-face on.

"What are you thinking big brother?" I asked curiously.

"I'll explain on the way. Can you call Maya and ask her to round up Sarah?" He asked hopefully. I nodded, pulling out my cell-phone "Tell her to meet us at the warehouse across town" Despite my intense curiosity, I did what he said and typed away at my phone.

* * *

"This is by far the weakest fight preparation in the history of showdowns!" I heard Benny exclaimed. Ethan's plan might work, but only if we did it right. I had somehow been roped into the LARP'ing, which is why I was changing behind the large stack of crates.

"We're not gonna fight Doug, he needs to think he was wrong about what he saw. So we're gonna put on a show like something out of one of those 'Dusk' novels" Ethan explained. I sighed and walked out from behind the crates, crossing my arms irritatedly.

"I can't believe you're making me do this" I groaned, rolling my eyes as Rory wolf-whistled.

"I can't believe I've never seen you in _that _before!" Benny smirked, obviously admiring my Halloween costume.

"In my defence you weren't supposed to see it until Halloween" I shrugged, fiddling with the edge of my dress that only reached mid-thigh.

"We're not complaining" Rory chuckled.

"Oh, there's Sarah and Maya. Go get into position" Ethan instructed. They fist-bumped and Benny ran behind the stack of crates with Rory.

"Nice look Emma, classy" Maya snickered, crossing her arms.

"I'd laugh at you if I didn't wanna bite someone's face off" Sarah sighed, taking in Ethan's wolfman costume.

"Okay, here, put these on" He said, handing each of us a set of plastic fangs.

"We have our own, thanks" Sarah shook her head, gesturing to Maya as well.

"They need to be fake, trust me. And this" Ethan pulled a pink sleeved-blanket out of his backpack, also handing it to Sarah.

"Is this some sort of blanket?" She asked, her voice snappy because of the lack of blood.

"With sleeves" Ethan smiled as she opened it up. He pulled a long black cloak out of the backpack, offering it to Maya.

"Okay, seriously, what's with the dress-up games?" She chuckled, tying the strings of the cloak.

"Yeah, what _are _we doing?" Sarah asked with narrowed eyes.

"What geeks do best, live action role playing" He smiled excitedly while handing her a tiara, before running behind the stack of crates where the boys were.

"Okay now I'm scared" Sarah admitted, putting the plastic fangs into her mouth. Maya and I did the same, but she groaned at the impact.

"This feels so weird" She mumbled. Sarah nodded in agreement, pulling on the sleeved-blanket and placing the tiara on her head.

"Sorry guys, but it's all a plan to trick Doug into thinking that he didn't see Sarah all vamped-out" I explained.

"Okay, but what do we do?" Maya asked, shaking her head.

"You play along" I shrugged, heading towards the boys.

* * *

I peeked through the cracks between the shelves, watching as Doug cautiously walked through the aisles, his crossbow firmly held out in front of him. Our plan was pretty crummy to be fair, but it was quite good considering my brother thought it up in five minutes. So far, we all occupied different spots, but all close to each other and the small opening. Benny, Rory and I were behind one stack of crates, Sarah and Maya were hidden behind the opposite stack, while Ethan occupied a spot in one of the aisles. We were all well-hidden from Doug, in short, the plan was working out so far.

"I've tracked the nefarious throat-muncher into this abandoned warehouse, clearly ground-zero for local vampire activity. Well, sorry bats, but you're not the only bird in town anymore" Doug said over-dramatically. I rolled my eyes and Benny popped up next to me. He recited a spell and aimed out his palm, sending a blew ball of light at Doug's crossbow.

"Nice" I nodded, turning to look up at him.

"I know right" He smirked. His smirk fell as he slowly leaned in, but a loud howling broke us both out of the moment.

"Holy cow! A werewolf!" Doug exclaimed. I looked to see Ethan had come out of hiding, starting off our embarrassing LARP session.

"You trespass human, on ground that is not yours!" Ethan exclaimed in a weird voice. I put a hand to my mouth, trying to stifle the snickers.

"I'm tracking a vampire, your eternal foe!" Doug said.

"You track my forbidden girlfriend?!" Ethan asked.

"And my future vampire-wife" Benny said smoothly as he revealed himself from behind the crates. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as I watched the scene.

"Another vampire? Well, at least it's a fair fight now" Doug shrugged.

"I am Fangstorm, the vampire. If you have harmed my love then I will totally...vampire you" Benny said, shrugging apologetically at Ethan.

"Bonnie prefers me, Greg. The werewolf mechanic with a good heart" Ethan said, putting a hand to his chest.

"I think I've stumb...hunted my way into supernatural love-triangle" Doug said in thought.

"Bonnie and I have an arranged marriage. The tradition has lasted for like, a million years, and it's really important!" Benny exclaimed. I smirked amusedly.

"No, stop! Stop this madness!" Sarah exclaimed, jogging out from behind her crates.

"I've been tracking a vampire princess? Hmm, I thought vampire royalty would be better dressed" Doug remarked.

"I heard that you jerk!" Sarah exclaimed angrily. Maya appeared opposite me, but still hidden from view "Fangstorm, Greg, please don't make me choose between love and the super-ancient tradition of our people" Maya shot me a questioning look, as though asking if she should go out or not. I shrugged in response, but nodded a few seconds later.

"Princess, we are here to take you back home" Maya said, rolling her eyes afterwards.

"Vampire bodyguards?!" Doug exclaimed.

"This marriage must happen! It is the only way to...keep our kind at peace" I said, inwardly cringing at myself.

"I challenge him to a wicked spin-kick fight, whoever wins will win her love" Benny said back up until he was behind the crates again.

"Dude, I'll throw you out" Rory whispered, taking hold of Benny's jacket.

"What? No it'll hurt" Benny whined. Ignoring his pleads, Rory used his vampire-strength to throw Benny towards Ethan. I winced as both boys collided, thudding to the floor.

"Go get Doug" Ethan instructed as he and Benny fake-fought. Sarah nodded, dragging me and Maya with her.

"I beg you, please Mr Falconhawk, you can't let them kill each other. You're the only human who can help" Sarah begged.

"You must keep our Vampire-Prince alive, we need him!" I exclaimed.

"We need the peace!" Maya added. Sarah and I shot her an amused look, that she returned with an innocent smile.

"Do I keep my hunters instincts in check and play peace-maker? Or do I bag myself some vampires and write my name in the History books?" Doug asked himself, walking around until he was stood behind us. The three of us turned to face him, me silently praying that this would go well "Yeah, I'll do that one" Doug pulled off the block of ice on his trigger, spinning around and aiming the crossbow at me. Thankfully, Sarah moved forward, kicking him with her vampire-strength. Doug flew across the room, landing on his stomach next to Ethan and Benny.

"Sarah! Did you have to kick him so hard?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Ethan, shush!" Benny hissed, though Doug was supposed to hear him.

"Ethan! Benny!" Doug shouted in realisation.

"Uh...hi Doug" Ethan greeted sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and took out the plastic fangs.

* * *

We all stood outside our house, watching as Doug disappointedly packed his duffel bag. We'd all changed back into our normal clothes, and I was thankful to be putting my Halloween costume back where it was supposed to be, wearing a costume on any day that wasn't Halloween felt like bad luck for me "I'm sorry Doug, but when you showed up we thought it would be awesome to be on TV" Ethan lied.

"I was live, I'm ruined. How could you do that to a guy? I just wanted to make a fans day" Doug said, making me feel a little sorry for him.

"And, maybe shoot a vampire" Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe, on camera. Instead I got punked by a 'Dusk' convention" Doug pouted, handing Rory his duffel bag. Rory smiled excitedly, jumping into the van.

"I'm sorry Doug" Ethan repeated.

"I don't know why you would wanna screw over your own hero, just to get on TV. Dressing up as monsters? Rigging my camera so that this girl would show up as a vampire?! Kids weren't like this before Newbie-Tube" Doug sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry" Maya shrugged boredly.

"You might as well keep these" Doug pouted, handing Benny his camera and wig.

"All packed up Mr..." Rory paused at the sight of Doug's shaved head, jumping out of the van with wide eyes.

"Thanks Rory" Doug said, closing the van doors before turning back to us "I think I need a rule number 11; Some scares just aren't worth finding" He said, disappearing to the front of the van.

"Thanks for protecting me and helping keep Whitechapel's secret" Sarah said, turning to face Ethan.

"Yeah, it was the right thing" Maya reassured.

"Oh, and I'm never being 'Bonnie' again. No matter what" Sarah said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry guys" Ethan sighed, glancing at Rory and Benny.

"I can't talk right now, everything I ever believed in was a wig" Benny said disappointedly, staring down at the objects in his arms.

"Camper won't start" Doug sighed, coming back around to where we were stood "You're not a real mechanic are you?" He asked, looking at Ethan. My brother shook his head sheepishly and Doug nodded "Worst episode ever" He muttered, walking back around to the front of the van.

"Well, this has been a very productive day" Maya shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Tell me about it" I sighed, heading towards the house.


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh man. Why couldn't we be at home, watching 'so you think you can fly', eating a triple meat-lovers pizza, with extra meat" Benny whined. I sighed irritatedly, leaning against the desk.

"Yeah, instead our teachers could bash in here any second and, scoop out our brains like chip-dip" Ethan whimpered.

"Thanks, very reassuring" I said sarcastically. A banging noise echoed through the room and I flinched.

"You guys think we could outrun them?" Benny asked hopefully.

"We don't have to outrun them, we just have to outrun you" Ethan replied. The guy did have a point.

"You know, I think they'd go for your brain first there honour roll" Benny said, glaring at my brother. I sighed but jumped as the zombified teachers banged on the door.

"Where's Sarah? We could really use her help right now" Ethan said nervously.

"I don't think she was in a very, helping mood today" Benny shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because she didn't smash up your bullies doesn't mean she wasn't in a helping mood!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

9:15 am, 9 1/2 Hours Earlier

"I'm not breaking any arms or smashing anyone through a wall just because he called you...what was it?" Sarah asked confusedly, shaking her head.

"Teethan"

"Benny-Rabbit"

"You guys are adorable, you know that?" I smirked, slightly amused with their pouting baby-faces.

"It's not _what _he says, it's _how _he says it" Benny said angrily.

"Let's go boys!" Our Chemistry teacher called. I glance back to see him looking our way.

"I'm a girl!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms while turning to face Ethan and Benny.

"Be right there sir. And if we're not there in five minutes, start boring kids without us" Benny replied.

"We'll be right there, sir" Ethan added, in a less sarcastic tone.

"Forget it! Look, I have a field-trip to the Art Gallery, lucky me. Later Teethan, Benny-Rabbit" Sarah waved, smiling amusedly as she walked down the hall.

"It sounds cute when she says it" Ethan told us. Benny smirked knowingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Easy there Romeo" I shrugged, heading into the Chemistry class.

7:48 pm, 9 1/2 Hours Later

The harder and louder the banging got, the more nervous I became. I had absolutely no idea what was going on, all I knew was that it had something to do with coffee. On a normal day I would've been at home, either doing my homework or hanging out with Maya. But no, here I was, stuck in the science lab with Benny and Ethan, waiting for our teachers to smash in and eat our brains. There was absolutely no chance of me getting a normal week for once, at least not in this town. Sighing worriedly, I shuffled further back, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Oh, this is so not fair! Why couldn't we get some sign that this was gonna happen?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, just a hint would've been nice" Ethan sighed, nodding in agreement.

"You know, we kinda did" I shrugged, glancing at both boys.

9:16 am

I entered the Chemistry class, immediately occupying the seat on Maya's right. Ethan and Benny took their usual seats in front of us. I pulled out my books boredly, watching our teacher write on the blackboard.

"Bromine. Aluminium. Nitrogen. Brain" He moaned. I titled my head confusedly as he proceeded to repeat the word 'brain'.

"What's he talking about?" I asked, leaning towards Maya.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked, looking up from her phone. I rolled my eyes and decided to doodle on my book.

7:53 pm

"You know, they're gonna get in here at some point" I sighed as the teachers continued to bang against the door.

"Nice, thanks for the positivity" Benny said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm just being logical" I shrugged.

"She's right Benny, maybe we can fight our way out with that fire-extinguisher" Ethan suggested, rising from his spot under the desk and heading towards the door. He quickly grabbed the extinguisher off the holder, repeatedly slammed it against the zombified-teachers' arms.

"If he gets bit, I call dibs on all his video games" Benny whispered. I looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Benny!" He shrugged innocently and a squirting sound reached my ears. I looked back towards Ethan, finding him spraying the teachers with the extinguisher. Surprisingly, they groaned and immediately backed off.

"They that this stuff! If we can make it last long enough, we may be able to hold them off until Sarah gets back!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Sarah _is_ coming back, right?" Benny asked.

"Of course. We're the most important things in her life, right?" Ethan replied hopefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Somehow, I doubt that's true" I sighed, shaking my head.

10:35 am

My eyes narrowed as our teacher continuously wrote 'brain' all over the blackboard. Ethan pulled out his phone, most likely calling Sarah. Maya was still typing away at her phone, texting god-knows who, probably Rory.

"Brain. Need a...excuse me" The teacher moaned, heading towards the door. He bumped into the door frame as he exited, making me even more confused and curious than I was before.

"I think what he meant is, uh...text freely amongst yourselves!" Benny announced. The whole class smiled excitedly, everyone pulling out their cell-phones. I rolled my eyes, realising that I'd left mine at home.

"Emma" Maya whispered. I turned my head to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell the teacher I'm headed to the nurses office?" She asked, picking up her shoulder bag.

"Sure. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Rory asked me to go ditch with him. You'll be fine with those two, right?" She asked, gesturing to Benny and Ethan.

"Sure, no worries. Go have fun" I reassured. She smiled and nodded, exiting the class room with vamp-speed. Sighing quietly, I hopped down from my stool, moving it around so that I was sat in front of Ethan and Benny.

"Hey Emm's. Where's Maya?" Benny asked, noticing that my best friend was no longer in the vicinity.

"Decided to go hang with Rory, so I'm stuck with you two for the rest of the class. You don't mind, right?" I asked hopefully, biting my lip.

"Sure. You can hang with me...I mean us, anytime" He replied nervously, averting his eyes. I smiled and nodded, doodling away at his book.

8:02 pm

Unfortunately for us, the fire extinguisher hadn't lasted as long as we'd hoped. Benny got up from the floor, deciding to help out my brother by hitting the teachers' arms with a stool.

"You know, this thing isn't gonna last much longer" Ethan admitted.

"Maybe you should call Rory" I suggested, rising from the floor.

"Rory? Is it _that _bad?" Benny asked disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well he did say that he wanted to protect the innocent" Ethan pointed out.

11:23 am

I walked down the hallway with the boys, still a little freaked out by our Chemistry teachers behaviour. But it turned out that it wasn't just him, all the teachers were pretty sluggish today, and they kept saying 'brain' for some reason. As we turned the corner, our French teacher passed by, also muttering the word 'brain'. It was really freaky, but neither boy seemed fazed by it. Well, I think Ethan was a little curious, but Benny could care less.

"See? That is not normal!" I exclaimed, gesturing to Mrs Laffleur.

"Emma's got a point, she looks just as bad as our Chemistry teacher" Ethan sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but she's also a teacher so who the heck cares, right?" Benny chuckled, turning to us.

"Greetings Mortals!" Rory exclaimed, landing in front of us with a Superman pose on.

"You look...stranger than usual" Ethan remarked.

"Very perceptive mortal, although you are among the few who know my real secret-identity" Rory said before opening up his shirt, revealing a red t-shirt underneath with the letters R.V in the superman logo "RV! Rory Vampire, defender of the innocent" He said dramatically.

"Isn't it cute?!" Maya smiled, appearing out of nowhere "I made it for him" She declared proudly.

"Interesting" I nodded, not knowing what else to reply with.

"Hark, a cry for help. Someone is in need of, brains. RV, away!" Rory exclaimed before running down the hall, at normal speed of course.

"You mean someone else is in need of brains?!" Benny called as the blonde vampire ran away "You know, maybe he's finally gonna meet his soul-mate after all" He shrugged, turning to face Maya.

"So, what did you and Rory get up to?" I asked curiously, crossing my arm.

"Not much, this and that. I'll tell you the rest later" She winked before heading the same way as Rory.

"Forget what you said, Maya's definitely Rory's soul-mate" I said, looking at Benny. He shrugged and we headed towards the next lesson.

2:35 pm

I ran down the hall with the boys, trying desperately to avoid any zombie-teachers. For some reason, our teachers had completely freaked out on us, they were biting and moaning 'brain'. In short, they'd turned into zombies, and we had no idea how. Someone tugged on my hand and I looked back to see Ethan, he nodded towards the announcers room, dragging Benny and I inside with him. We ducked down behind the wall, out of zombie-view.

"We need to warn everybody" He panted, out of breath from all the running.

"What? Didn't you hear me screaming? I think we've done our part" Benny replied.

"Sweetie, everyone heard you screaming" I told him, rolling my eyes. Ethan quickly took the mic' off the desk, shoving it into Benny's hands.

"Wait for my cue" He said, glancing at the different buttons and switched. Benny and I stood straight, though he was just staring confusedly at the mic' "Ah! You're on" Ethan nodded after flipping on of the switches.

"Uh, testing 1,2. Testies..." Benny smirked, speaking into the mic'.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed impatiently.

"Attention all Whitechapel students, this is an emergency life-saving announcement from Benny Weir. Many girls, you know who I am" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and he nodded, remembering our situation "Due to unforeseen circumstances, uh...beyond our control, we have no choice but to cancel all classes, extra curricular activities, and..." I groaned impatiently, snatching the mic' away from him.

"Zombies. Run!" I exclaimed, handing the mic' back to Ethan. He placed it down on the counter but an arm reached out, gripping his wrist. His eyes turned white and I rolled my eyes.

"Ethan!" I shouted, grabbing the back of his shirt. His eyes soon resorted back to normal, but like every other time, he looked a little lost.

"Ethan, snap out of it!" Benny exclaimed. The teacher leaned down towards Ethan's arm, her mouth wide as though about to bite. Before I knew what was happening, Benny had grabbed the microphone off the desk, and smashed the teacher across the head with it. She fell to the floor unconscious and my jaw dropped as I turned to face him.

"Wow" I gasped. Ethan shook his head out of the daze, realising what had just happened.

"C'mon!" My brother exclaimed, grabbing my hand. I nodded and followed them down the hallway. We soon stopped, and I found myself pulled into another doorway "You guys, I just had a vision. The coffee from Lotta-Latte, that's what's making this happen" Ethan explained.

"Lotta-Latte? Figures, you'd have to be brain-dead to pay five bucks for a cup of flavoured bean juice" Benny said irritatedly.

"That makes no sense! This coffee's been around for a while now, why are people only zombie'ing out now?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I don't know, but we need to get somewhere safe" Ethan sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, the science labs have got locks on the doors" Benny suggested.

"Good, let's go!" Ethan exclaimed, once again grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall.


	32. Chapter 32

For some reason, we'd run into the boy's bathroom, well, they ran in and I followed. I quickly headed towards the sink, running the water and splashing some over my face. I was pretty tired from all the running. Looking up at the mirror, I fixed my hair, weird I know, but everyone likes to look nice, even when running from zombified-teachers.

"We're safe in here, trust me. Teachers will never enter a student washroom, it's like an unwritten rule in education" Benny shrugged, leaning against one of the stalls.

"Sure, right out there with 'don't eat students brains'" Ethan said, rolling his eyes. The zombie-teachers banged against the door and we all leaned against it, me silently praying that they weren't strong enough to bash in.

"You know who's fault this really is? Sarah's. Why don't you fight your own battles?" Benny sighed, mocking the un-present fledgling-vampire.

"She does have a point" I groaned, pressing myself harder against the door. The banging became louder and the zombies must've been stronger than we though, as they were managing to push the door open. But relief flooded through my body as it revealed to be Sarah.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Oh we were just talking about you. Hmm, hooray! We're saved!" Benny exclaimed nervously.

"We were worried about you, I had a vision about what's turning people into zombies. It's coffee" Ethan explained. She nodded.

"I know, Lotta-Latte. Had a chat with the folks down there earlier" She replied.

"I tried to call you to warn you, but you never picked up" He said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda leant my phone to Mr Collinwood" She shrugged. We all nodded and I suddenly realised something; The banging had stopped. Narrowing my eyes curiously, I slowly opened the door a crack, peeking out into the hallway. My eyes widened as I noticed all of the zombie-teachers were on the floor unconscious.

"Can we go now? I mean, after I wash my hands first" Benny said, pointing to the 'remember to wash your hands' sign on the back of the door.

"Well it's clear in the hallway" I shrugged, re-closing the door.

"There's nowhere to go! The streets are crawling with zombies, and the longer we wait the worst this thing gets. Don't you have some geek know-how on zombie fighting?" Sarah asked hopefully. I shrugged and nodded.

"Well in every zombie-movie it's always the same, smash 'em in the head. And it's pretty much the same thing on video-games, like Resident Evil. _But_ in 'Super Dead 4' they cure the zombies with anti-zombulax" I explained. By the time I'd finished, they were all staring at me wide-eyed.

"What? I'm not just a pretty face" I smiled, tilting my head.

"Anyway, maybe if we get a sample of the coffee we can analyse it and find a cure. Or a weakness" Ethan said.

"Sounds like we're headed to the lab, let's go" Sarah said, heading for the door.

"Wait, I think we're gonna need my ectoplasmic refractor from home" Ethan sighed.

"Oh, I love the ectoplasmic refractor!" Benny smiled.

"Here's the deal, you guys get a sample and I'll race to your house to get the ecto-thing and we'll meet in the lab in ten minutes. Deal?" Sarah asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, can you pick up my glasses too? They're on my nightstand" I pleaded. She nodded.

"And the refractor is in my room, on my microscope. Okay?" Ethan asked. She nodded before exiting the bathroom and Ethan peeked through the crack in the doorway "Okay, she's leading them away. Good, there should still be some coffee in the teachers lounge, but _first _we gotta make a pit-stop" Ethan told us. I nodded.

"Pit-stop? We're already here" Benny said, gesturing to the stalls.

"Not that kinda pit-stop" Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Wow, who'd of though that the Bio-Lab had suck big pig-brains?" Benny smiled, staring down at the large pig-brain filled jar.

"Well, I guess I did" Ethan shrugged. I chuckled and opened the door to the teachers lounge, making sure to be as quiet as I could "Okay, over there, follow me" Ethan instructed. Benny and I nodded, following him into the lounge and underneath the foosball table. But with it being a very tight squeeze, I instead chose to occupy the spot underneath the coffee table.

"You alright over there?" Benny asked. I nodded reassuringly, glancing around the room. There weren't that many teachers in here, but there were enough to take down three teenagers.

"Okay, so we throw the pig-brain, grab the coffee, and then we're home free" Ethan said, running over the plan.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of home free" Benny shrugged. His phone started to ring and my eyes widened as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Don't answer it!" I hissed, rolling my eyes as he ignored my warning, instead choosing to accept the call.

"Hello?...Look, I can't talk right...What? Really?...That's amazing" He said.

"Benny!" Ethan silently exclaimed.

"500 minutes, unlimited texts, 30 bucks, that's good right?" Benny asked, gesturing to his phone.

"Hang up" I demanded. He nodded in realisation, ending the call and pocketing his phone.

"Okay, pig-brain, is go" Ethan said, unscrewing the lid of the jar and skidding the brains across the floor to the far corner of the room. The zombified teachers followed the jar and I glanced around.

"Okay, I'm going for it" I whispered, crawling out from underneath the table and skimming through the coffee cups. I soon found a full cup and turned to the boys "I got it, lets go" Ethan nodded, helping to my feet. But as we both turned around, a zombie appeared, causing me to jump in shock, and accidentally drop the coffee cup.

"Oh god" Ethan groaned, gripping his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry" I whined, shaking my head.

"I'll get the coffee, you two go!" Benny exclaimed. I shook my head, but found myself dragged out of the teachers lounge.

"How could you leave him like that?!" I exclaimed as Ethan pulled me behind the corner.

"It's Benny, he'll be fine" He reassured. I nodded, but bit my lip nervously. Loud footsteps began getting closer, and I prayed to god that it was Benny.

"Benny?" I whispered. The footsteps continued and my hands started to shake.

"Benny?" Ethan repeated, leaning closer towards the edge of the wall. A figure appeared and Ethan jumped back in shock, both of us sighing in relief at the sight of Benny.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, hitting his arm.

"Ow! What?!"

"Next time I call you, answer!" He rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

"Were you worried about me?" I rolled my own eyes, crossing my arms.

"Maybe" I shrugged, averting my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"Never better, check this out" Benny said, holding up the coffee maker.

"Cool!" A voice exclaimed. The boys cried out in surprised and jumped back, causing me to flinch. But I rolled my eyes as I realised it was only Rory, wearing a zombie mask "Is that hot chocolate?" He pulled off the mask and I sighed irritatedly "Check out what I swiped from the teachers lounge. Hicks took this from me in September"

"Wait, you were in the teachers lounge?" Ethan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Candy, games, TV, couches" Rory said excitedly.

"Zombies" Benny added pointedly.

"Really? I just thought they were all really grumpy" Rory admitted.

"Have you seen Maya?" I asked curiously.

"Not since everyone started running around like maniacs. She went home talking about a headache and brains" He replied, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Great! My best friend's a zombie!" I groaned.

"Look we'll help her later, but right now we have to get to the Chemistry lab" Ethan said, shaking his head.

"Chemistry? Boring. I'd rather smack me some zombies..." Rory put the mask on, again "...RV, away" He said before vamp-speeding down the hall.

"We'd better re-arm" Ethan said, reaching for the extinguisher on the wall.

"Totally. Let's get this cure going, huh?" Benny smiled, slightly nervous. I tilted my head curiously, but followed both boys none the less.

* * *

I sat down on the stool in between Benny and Ethan, gently placing the slide underneath the microscope. Despite my girlish appearance, I was a mega-nerd on the inside. I'd seen every Star Wars movie, most of the Star Trek series, all the Super Dead movies, and I'd played countless video games with my brother. There was a lot more nerd to me than people thought, and like my brother, I had a scientific brain. But we _were _twins, having a dumb twin and a smart twin would be too cliché for me to comprehend. But I digress. I was a nerd as well as a girl, and nothing would change that.

"I'm back!" Sarah declared, jogging into the room. She handed Ethan the refractor, and me my glasses.

"Thanks, did you see our mom?" He asked, fixing the refractor onto the microscope.

"We exchanged a few words" She shrugged. I nodded and took some coffee into the eye-dropper, squeezing a drop onto the slide before putting on my glasses "You okay Benny, you look really sweaty" Sarah said worriedly. I turned my head, realising that he was in fact sweating, but not like a usual person would.

"Yeah, I'm fine, pumped. Let's do this, zombie cure!" He exclaimed. I nodded sceptically, looking into the microscope.

"Okay this is weird" I sighed, looking up at them.

"What?" Ethan asked nervously.

"The cells are like neurons, like brain-cells. But, they're mutating" I explained, shaking my head.

"What? Let me check" Ethan said. I nodded and moved back, allowing him to look into the microscope "Wow. She's right"

"Okay, mutant-neurons, cool" Benny nodded. Loud banging rang through the room and we all looked towards the door, me sighing as I realised the zombies had found us.

"Company! Speed up the geeking!" Sarah exclaimed, running towards the door with the extinguisher.

"You can't rush science" Ethan said.

"You can if you don't want your brain eaten!" She retorted, spraying the zombies.

"Wait, Emma the neurons are gone" Ethan gasped, looking up from the microscope "It's just plain old coffee now, it's like it cured itself just sitting there" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Maybe it has to be fresh" Sarah suggested.

"I got it!" I exclaimed, smiling excitedly at my realisation "It needs to be hot, that's why the zombies hate the extinguisher, because it's cold. Maybe if the zombies get cold then the neurons inside _them _will resort back to coffee" I explained. Ethan's eyes widened.

"You are on _fire _today!" He exclaimed. I shrugged proudly.

"Okay, so we just wait until December?" Benny asked, still sweating like crazy.

"Can't we just blast the air-conditioning or something?!" Sarah asked, pausing for a moment from her zombie-spraying.

"Sounds like a plan. Benny, pack up, we gotta fight our way to the mechanical room" Ethan said nervously.

"Who are you guys kidding? They'll break you like a fingernail, I'll do it" Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, only if you wanna go" Ethan replied, though anyone could tell that's what he was hinting at.

"Yeah, next zombie rescue is totally on us...brain" Benny mumbled. After hearing his mumbles, Ethan and I turned to face him.

"Benny, what's up? You look really pale and sweaty. Did you get bit back there?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"No, I got bit up here" Benny admitted, lifting the sleeve of his shirt. My eyes widened at the bruising bite-mark on his upper arm.

"Benny! Why didn't you tell us?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I thought you might get cure...fix...brain. Can I bite your head?" Benny asked, staring at the both of us. Ethan back away nervously and I sighed, biting my lip like I usually did.

"You know what? It's okay, there are cold taps in here, we'll just keep him cool until Sarah pulls the switch" I shrugged, digging through the class cupboards. Once I finally found a large enough jug, I filled it with cold water before making my way back to the boys.

"Just hold on Benny" Ethan sighed, his tone full of nervousness.

I took off both lace gloves, bunching them together as a type of rag. I dipped them into the cold water, squeezing them afterwards and dabbing Benny's forehead with them. He sighed in content as the cold rag/gloves hit his skin, closing his eyes at the contact. Sighing nervously, I carefully made sure that my bare hands didn't touch any of his skin. The last thing we need was for me to have a freak memory. Ethan chose to sit on the opposite table, making sure that he wasn't within biting distance. I didn't really blame my brother, I would've done the same if I was him. Benny re-opened his eyes, staring down at me. He was on the stool and I was on my feet, so even when I was wearing my wedges, he was still taller.

"Hey Benn's, how you feeling?" I asked, still dabbing his head and neck, anything exposed really.

"Hot" He groaned.

"Just, talk to me okay? Try not to zombie out on us" I said, smiling nervously.

"Okay. I miss you" He whined. I nodded.

"Wow, big revelation there. If you weren't part brain-dead right now I thin I might actually believe you" I replied, shaking my head.

"I'm serious, Emma. I miss us just hanging out" He said, his words slightly slurred. The neurons were obviously kicking in, so he was just saying anything right now.

"Me too. Maybe one day I'll play Nights of Ninjitsu with you" I sighed, dipping my gloves back into the water.

"You don't get it" He groaned. I rolled my eyes "I miss_ us. _I was just mad that you left, I mean you left like my mom did. She couldn't handle all the supernatural stuff either" He crossed his arms on the table, resting his head on them.

"I know Benny, I had the vision remember?" I re-capped.

"I love you Emm's" He muttered, closing his eyes. My eyes widened but I was quickly pulled out of the daze as the class door opened. Ethan jumped down from the table, coming around to where I was stood as the teachers piled in. We both backed up towards the window, him with his hands gripping my covered upper-arms.

"Benny" Ethan squeaked. Our best friend spun around groaning, revealing that he had finally zombie out.

Two arms smashed through the windows, successfully grabbing my brother. He cried out at the impact, tearing himself away from the zombie. Looking back I realised it was our mom. Ethan and I backed up to the middle of the room, and he quickly grabbed the extinguisher. I ducked down underneath the table, curling up into a ball as the noises continued. It may sound stupid, but when I was little and had nightmares, I'd do this underneath the blanket. Now whenever I felt scared, my knees would usually end up pulled up to my chest, my arms covering my head. But before I knew it, bodies were thudding to the floor. I looked up from my arms, realising that Sarah had finally turned on the air-conditioning.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed, crawling out from underneath the table.

"You okay sis?" Ethan asked. I nodded reassuringly and Sarah appeared in the doorway.

"We good?" She asked, glancing at the fallen bodies.

"Yeah, the zombies are all cooled off and catching some Z's. I get tired just looking at 'em" Ethan yawned.

"You know what you need? A coffee" She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass" He replied, moving around until he was looking down at Benny.

"Mocha Latte, no foam" Benny groaned, his eyes firmly shut. I rolled my eyes amusedly, crossing my arms.

* * *

"And so, all over Whitechapel, people are cranking the AC's, trapping their loved ones in freezers, and throwing ice-cream at children. That's how yesterdays outbreak of hot coffee fever was frozen in it's tracks by a common cold. Thanks to local heroes like these" The new reporter guy said, aiming the microphone at two unknown citizens.

"Lotta-Latte coffee is all better now" The girl smiled, stood underneath an umbrella with some guy from our school.

"I can't believe I liked that guy" Sarah said, crossing her arms.

"This stinks. _We _saved the day" Benny pouted. Ethan and I looked up at him knowingly.

"_We_? You almost bit our faces off!" My brother exclaimed, gesturing to me as well.

"I mean, before that!" Benny said defensively.

"I'm sorry Benny, but we unseen heroes have to take the high-road. Right Sarah?" Ethan asked, turning to face the fledgling-vampire. I also looked, narrowed my eyes at the sight of an empty spot. But as I turned back to the reporter guy, I noticed a blurry form speed passed the group, causing the two 'heroes' to drop their coffee cups. Sarah then re-appeared, once again occupying the spot next to Ethan.

"Yeah, the high-road" She smirked, crossing her arms. I chuckled, suddenly remembering a certain occurrence yesterday.

"Uh...Benny. Can I talk to you a sec?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. He nodded and I led him a few feet away from the other two, though I was pretty sure Sarah would be able to hear with her super-hearing.

"Everything okay?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Everything's fine, I just..." I paused, averting my eyes nervously.

"Emma, you can tell me" He reassured. I nodded.

"Do you remember what you said? About a few seconds before you zombied out?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Uh...I remember asking Ethan if I could bite his head, but the rest is a blur" He replied, shaking his head. I sighed disappointedly, rolling my eyes slightly "Why? Did I say something to you?"

"No, you just said some crazy stuff about coffee" I replied, smiling for reassurance.

"Wow, that sounds like me" He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Anyway we should get back to" I gestured to Sarah and Ethan. Benny nodded and we walked back towards the others.


	33. Chapter 33

"C'mon honey! Shake a tail feather!" Dad called. He wasn't talking to me or Jane, he was calling our mom.

It was Friday night, or to most of us, mom and dad's date night. Mom was most likely taking a long time with her costume, as usual. Ethan, Jane, Benny and my dad were downstairs. I however, had chosen to stay up in my room, and do my homework. But to be completely honest, concentrating was a little more difficult. It had been a few days since the zombie outbreak, and Benny still had no memory of what he'd said. And I wasn't going to tell him. It may sound stupid and unfair, but telling him that he'd said he loved me would only make things more awkward with us, and things were awkward enough. He wasn't remembering, and I wasn't telling, though I probably never would.

"Emma" My mom said, pushing my bedroom door open.

"Hi mom. Did you need something?" I asked, looking up from my homework. Her hair had been curled and she wore an 80's looking light-blue dress.

"No. Just wanted to know if you were coming down" She shrugged. I nodded.

"Nope, I think I'll stay up here" I replied, looking back down at my strangely-difficult work.

"Emma, you're gonna have to face him at some point" She sighed, sitting opposite me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes confusedly.

"Benny. Ethan told me about the break-up before you left. You're going to have to face him soon" She explained. I nodded, inwardly groaning at the fact he'd told our mom.

"It's complicated mom" I shrugged, tapping the end of the pencil against my book.

"You know you can talk to me about this stuff, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course" I replied, smiling for reassurance.

"Great! Now, how do I look?" She asked, rising from the bed while gesturing down at her dress.

"You look great mom. Maybe I will come down" I said, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"There's a good girl" She smiled, patting my shoulder as I exited the room. As we both walked down the stairs, I realised everyone were in the hall, and I mean everyone. Benny, Sarah, Ethan, Jane, Dad, and Benny's Grandma. So maybe not _everyone, _but most of the usual suspects.

"Hey Emm's" Sarah greeted. I nodded in greeting, leaning against the dining room doorway.

"Okay, so what do you think? This is the exact same dress I wore for my senior prom" Mom said excitedly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's a little 1981 isn't it?" Benny's Grandma asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well that's the point" Mom replied hesitatingly.

"Mom, I bet it looked great thirty years ago" Ethan reassured.

"Yeah, maybe Grandma could lend you something out of her closet" Benny added. I shook my head disbelievingly, face-palming myself at the boys' idiocy.

"Okay, maybe I should change" Mom said, heading back up the stairs.

"Oh no! I don't wanna miss the vote for prom queen, I'm the three to one favourite. Let's drop it like it's hot!" Benny's Grandma exclaimed, opening the front door.

"Goodnight, have fun guys" Dad waved as they exited the house.

"Okay, Jacuzzi time machine starts in T minus two minutes" Ethan announced as soon as the door shut.

"I'll get the drinks" Benny said, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll get the popcorn" Sarah added, trailing behind.

"Can I stay up late tonight?" Jane asked hopefully. Sarah paused, turning around to face her.

"Only if you promise not to tell your parents that we're watching Jacuzzi time machine" She said. Jane nodded excitedly and Sarah carried on towards the kitchen. Sighing to myself, I followed my little sister into the living room.

Ethan sat near the arm of the couch, and I knew that Benny an' Sarah would also want to sit down on the same couch. So I decided to occupy the arm-chair to the left of the coffee table, it didn't have the best view of the TV, but it would do. Jane turned off the lights before coming back in, dropping a pillow onto the floor in front of the coffee table and sitting down on it. Benny soon entered with the drinks, falling down into the spot next to Ethan as Sarah walked in with a bowl full of popcorn "Hey! That's my spot!" She exclaimed.

"What? I always sit beside Ethan on movie night" Benny replied, shaking his head. As Sarah and Ethan stared at him blankly, a look of realisation crossed his face "Oh I get it, you two wanna...canoodle" He smirked.

"No we don't" Sarah said, some amusement to her tone.

"As if, canoodling is the absolute last thing I wanna do" Ethan added. She stared at him with an offended look and I snickered "Well you know, not the last thing in the world"

"Alright" Benny chuckled awkwardly, placing the drinks on the table before rising and falling down next to Jane, Sarah occupying his previous spot.

The film started up and a loud thudding noise was heard on the roof, causing us all to look up at the ceiling. The TV screen suddenly turned to static, earning groans and pleads from all of us. A loud rumbling sound on the roof rang out, followed by something thudding outside the living room window "I have really got to work on my roof landing" A familiar voice groaned.

"Rory!" Benny exclaimed angrily. I rolled my eyes, letting my head fall back against the couch.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Rory crashed into our satellite dish, but it felt like hours. We'd eaten all the pizza, drank half the soda, and talked about almost everything we could think of, yet here we all sat, bored out of our minds. Sarah, Ethan and Jane sat at the dining table, throwing pizza crusts into the box. Rory was lying down on the kitchen counter, throwing an apple into the air repeatedly. Benny was stood in the middle of the living room, watching the still-static screen intently. While I had decided to lie down on the long couch, nearly falling asleep from the boredom.

"They just whirlpool'd into the 80's, their leg-warmers are all wet! My favourite part's coming up" Benny said, excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"How do you know? It's all static" Sarah sighed, shaking her head.

"Because we're ninety two minutes in" Benny replied in a 'duh' tone.

"He knows this movie off-by-heart" Ethan explained boredly.

"He's seen it about a million times" I added, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's really pathetic" She remarked.

"I'm so bored!" Rory whined.

"Hey! If you hadn't crashed onto the roof and knocked out the satellite dish, we'd all be enjoying Jacuzzi time machine, right now!" Benny exclaimed.

"You think Grandma's making out with her boyfriend right now?" Jane asked curiously, turning to face Benny.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Jane!"

"Ew"

"That's a lovely image" I muttered sarcastically.

"Don't you have some cards?" Sarah asked, still a little grossed out by Jane's question.

"Our parents have some old board games in the basement" Ethan shrugged. I rolled my eyes, rising from the couch.

* * *

"Okay we got Mathalot village" Sarah said, browsing through the board games with Benny.

"Too much Math" He groaned.

"Wordstrike"

"Requires spelling. Got anything in the nice non-educational flavour?" Benny asked, turning to face me and Ethan.

"Hey guys, check this out!" My brother exclaimed, pulling a large dusty box off the shelf "Spirit speaker. Host a séance and make contact with the spirit world" He blew the dust off the top of the box, sending it all flying towards Benny and Sarah, causing the two to couch loudly.

"Now we're talking! Let's meet up with some honeys from the other side" Benny smirked. Rory nodded.

"Yeah, their dead and stuck in another dimension, the first thing on their minds is talking to some nerds in the twenty first century" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Jealous much?" Benny asked, the smirk still on his face.

"No!" I lied, averting my eyes.

"What's a séance?" Rory asked excitedly.

"It's like a ritual conducted to make contact with spirits" I explained, shrugging.

"Dead spirits! Those things give me the creeps, I thought they were banned from toy-stores" Sarah shuddered.

"Well this one looks seriously old" Ethan said, looking over the old box.

"I don't think we should mess with it guys" She warned.

"What's the big deal? It's just a board game" Benny shrugged.

"It's what it represents that scares me!"

"C'mon, just one little game. Unless you're scared" Ethan teased.

"Yeah, I'm a chicken, buck buck. Jane and I are gonna play dress-up, try not to make a mess" Sarah sighed, heading for the stairs "You coming?" She asked, looking back at me.

"Actually, I think I'll play with the boys" I replied. She nodded, carrying on up the stairs with Jane.

"Man, she has got to lighten up. Anyway, what do you say girls, up for a little supernatural action?" Benny asked, glancing back at us while he held the board. They nodded enthusiastically and I rolled my eyes before following them up the stairs.

* * *

"Are the dish-towels really necessary?" Ethan asked, fiddling with the edge of his make-shift turban.

The boys had set up the living room as though something seriously supernatural was going to happen, they made our house look like a palm-readers tent. A dozen candles had been placed all around the room, Benny using his magic to ignite them. And for some reason they were all wearing dish-towels on their heads, according to Benny the ghosts could read their minds if they didn't wear them. I'd chosen not to wear a towel, but then again I didn't think it would even work. Which was weird considering all we'd been through since we started High-School.

"Do you want this to work or not? Okay, I did this at a sleepover once. Everybody, two fingers on their respective corners. Now all we have to do is summon a spirit and ask it a question" Benny shrugged, placing two fingers on the bottom right corner of his side of the board. I sat opposite him with my fingers on the right corner of my board, the glove of my right hand laid out on the floor, so I was touching the board with my bare hand. Ethan sat to my right and Rory sat to my left, both boys with two fingers on the bottom right corners.

"Maybe Sarah was right, maybe we shouldn't mess with this thing. I mean we don't know who or what is out there" Ethan sighed, suddenly backing out of _his _idea.

"Dude, we're hanging out with _vampires_, we've taken down _zombies_, we pruned a haunted tree last month. What's a little voice from beyond?" Benny asked, rolling his eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but the dude's right" I admitted.

"Point taken. But we're reading he rules first" Ethan said.

"Fine, mom" Benny muttered. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the instruction paper from the lid of the box.

"Rule number one; Never play alone. Rule number two; Always finish your session by saying goodbye and waiting for the spirit to leave the board. Rule number three; Do not remove fingers from the board until the spirit's been properly dismissed, failure to do so can have catastrophic results" I read out boredly.

"Ooh, catastrophic results" Benny mocked as Rory did a long ghost noise.

"Benny c'mon, this is serious" My brother said.

"Okay" Benny whined, rolling his eyes.

"Rule number four; Never ask 'is there anyone out there who wants to talk to us', as such and open invitation tends to attract evil entities. That's it" I finished, dropping the paper to the floor.

"Sweet! I'll start" Benny said. We all nodded, placing two fingers on our respective corners "Oh great séance board, are there any...friendly, gentle, preferably _hot _spirits who'd like to hang with us dudes" Benny said, high-fiving and excited Rory.

"Thanks Benny" I hissed.

"And girl" He added, averting his eyes. I rolled my eyes, but tensed as the black circle in the middle of the board glowed an aqua/green colour. The word 'Yes' appeared in white letters and I felt a shiver run down my spine "Yes! Sweet! Now what?" Benny asked confusedly.

"Uh...ask it a question" Ethan shrugged.

"Right. Are you a _chick _spirit?" Benny asked, looking down at the board. The word 'Yes' appeared and they all fidgeted excitedly "A chick! Right on! Will the world end in the year 2012 as the minds predicted?" The circle turned red and the word 'No' appeared "Darn it! Now we have to study for our final exams!"

"Is there intelligent life on other planets?" Ethan asked curiously. The ball glowed red again, but this time the words 'Don't know' appeared.

"Does she know what the force is? Has she transcended the space time continuum? Has she ever met a borg?" Rory asked, the questions shooting out of his mouth. The circle turned green and I snickered.

"Are all three of you geeks" Ethan read out "Yeah, pretty much"

"Hey! I'm a girl in my defence!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes at the three. The board glowed green again and I rolled my eyes "Yes I'm a _normal _girl, not a geek, not on the outside!"

"Oh I have one! Will we be cool?" Benny asked. The board glowed red, the word 'No' appearing "Not even in college?" 'No' again.

"Ever?!" Ethan exclaimed. The board remained red, but the word changed to 'sorry'.

"Okay, this is _lame_. I'm sure you were a hottie back when you had legs, but you are officially dismissed Chiquita, goodbye!" Benny exclaimed, a little pissed that he would never be cool. The circle turned blue and the word 'Bye' appeared, all of us taking our fingers off the board as it appeared.

"Let's go get a snack"

"Good idea" Ethan and Benny took off the dish-towels, heading into the kitchen and leaving me alone with Rory.

"Hey guys, come back! We haven't talked to any Babylonian babes yet!" Rory exclaimed.

"You guys are on your own" Ethan shrugged, carrying on into the kitchen. They both disappeared around the corner and I shrugged, turning back to Rory, who'd been dumb enough to stick two fingers on the board "Hey, is anyone out there?"

My eyes widened and I quickly put two fingers on the board, but it was too late. The circle turned bright red and a strong wind blew through the living room, putting out some of the candles. A few objects hovered in the air and the boys ran back into the room, their eyes widening at the surrounding floating objects. I looked down as the circle turned bright blue, staring into the board "Rory, what did you do?" Benny asked knowingly.

"Guys! What are you doing down there?!" Sarah shouted from upstairs.

"Nothing" We all shouted back.

"Tell me you didn't play _alone_" Benny begged, him and Ethan kneeling down next to the board.

"What were you thinking?!" Ethan exclaimed. Rory shot them apologetic looks, while I stared down at the flashing circle.

"I think there's somebody here" Rory sang nervously.

"Are you the hot but brutally honest ghost babe we recently conversed with?" Benny asked hopefully. The circle glowed red and the word 'No' appeared "Didn't think so"

"Things are getting weird" Ethan muttered, looking around the room.

"Guys, it's trying to tell us something but I don't know what, it may be another language" Rory told us. I looked back down at the circle, narrowing my eyes confusedly as strange symbols flashed across the circle.

"Yeah, like evil speak" Ethan whimpered.

"Okay, I know it's not cool for a dude to be freaked out. But I am a freak out dude right now!" Benny shouted. Looking around us, I realised I was the only one with my fingers on the board.

"You played alone. Rory it's the number one rule, never play alone!" Ethan exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Emma was in the room with me!" Rory replied defensively.

"Okay, what do we do?" Benny asked, glancing at each of us.

"I don't know, it's going crazy!" Rory exclaimed.

"Emma, you okay?" Benny asked worriedly.

"No, I feel _really _weird" I panted, feeling my energy being drained while shivers repeatedly ran up and down my back.

"Maybe we should all put our hands on the board" Ethan suggested.

"Okay, you first" Benny shrugged.

"Why me?"

"Because it was your idea"

"Okay, together on three. One, two, three" On three, the boys placed their fingers onto the corners. Suddenly, I found myself thrown back onto the floor, my vision fading to black.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note: Hi guys, this is the first chapter I've written that wasn't in someone's POV, so I hope it's okay, I'm new to it. This chapter may be a lot longer than the other chapters, just letting you know. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the rest of the story. _

Ethan, Benny and Rory sighed in relief as the hovering objects fell to the floor, the lights returning to normal. Though the relieving feeling was short-lived as they noticed and unconscious Emma laid out on the floor. Rory's eyes widened as he glanced at the other two "Should we wake her up?"

"Uh...I don't know" Benny replied hesitatingly. Ethan rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes worriedly as he stared at his sister.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep. At least it's gone" He sighed, gesturing to the board. Both boys nodded, but their eyes immediately widened as the circle in the middle of the board turned bright-blue.

"Or we just really ticked it off" Benny gulped, staring into the circle.

"It's trying to spell something, look" Ethan nodded towards the circle, where the words 'hands off' appeared "Hands off" He read.

"Hands off what? The board?" Benny asked nervously. The word 'yes' appeared in the circle, causing Ethan's eyes to widen slightly.

"Yes?! It said yes!"

"What do we do?" Rory asked, shaking his head.

"Take your hands off the board!" Benny exclaimed. All three boys quickly pulled their hands away from the board, though immediately regretted the action as the circle a fire-orange colour.

"That's the number two rule! Do not take your hand off the board unless the ghost says goodbye, or it can escape the spirit realm!" Ethan exclaimed, holding back terrified tears.

"But it told us to let go!" Rory exclaimed.

"Of course it did, it's a ghost stuck in the Netherlands and now it wants out!" Benny shouted, slightly annoyed at the blonde vampire.

"I think you mean Netherworld!" Ethan corrected.

"Right! That!"

A swirling fog shot out of the circle, heading towards the ceiling, a bright red orb sneaking it's way up with the fog. But as quick as it had started, it'd finished. Ethan, Benny and Rory glanced at each other worriedly, glancing down at their bodies to make sure nothing had snuck it's way into them "Is the ghost in any of your bodies?" Benny asked "It's not in mine, I would definitely feel it if it was in mine"

"Uh...I don't feel any different" Rory replied, him and Benny turning their attention to the still-terrified Ethan.

"Maybe it never left the board" He said hopefully. Benny nodded, suddenly realising that his ex-girlfriend was still with them.

"What about Emma? Could've taken over her body" He shrugged. Ethan cautiously crawled towards his still-unconscious sister, reaching his hand out.

"Emma, you the only one in there?" He whimpered, poking her shoulder. Though as his skin made contact with hers, a bright light flashed in front of his eyes.

Ethan's Vision:

Emma was laid out on a stone table, sleeping lightly. Her wrists had been chained to the table, along with her ankles. Suddenly, a bright red orb circled her, creating a dark-green shield-type shape around her. The shield then froze, icing over into a glass cover, with nothing but a small hole in the middle. A faceless figure approached the table, his/her face completely blurred. Well, all except the bright-red eyes. The person hovered their hand over the hole, muttering some foreign words. And in a few short seconds, blue and pink glittering dust particles floated from Emma's body, and up through the hole. The dark figure laughed sinisterly as the particles disappeared into his/her palm, while Emma's body became paler, and paler.

End Vision:

Ethan gasped loudly, his whitened eyes returning to their normal colour as he came back to Earth. Benny and Rory watched both curiously and nervously as their best friend turned back to face them "What?" Benny asked.

"I just had a vision" Ethan announced, glancing back at Emma nervously.

"Of what?" Rory asked curiously.

"I'll tell you soon, first things first, close that box. We are never doing a séance again" He sighed, shoving the lid onto the séance board box.

"I got no problem with tha...Woah!" Benny exclaimed, his eyes widening as he stood. Rory and Ethan turned their heads, their eyes also widening at the sight.

It was Sarah, but any normal person could tell that it wasn't her in there. Her hair had been curled to ringlets and had a lot of extra boost, the tips reaching mid-back. Her shirt was torn so that the sleeves hung down in shreds, while her jeans had tears running down the front of each leg. Her make-up had also taken a rock-ish turn; Her lipstick was black, and her eye-shadow was a dark grey. A faint tattoo had been drawn onto her forehead, in the shape of a strange tornado, the end stopping between her eyes. Sarah smirked at the three boys, tilting her head slightly as she took in their appearances.

"I don't know what your baby-sitters done to herself. But I like it" Benny admitted.

"Does anyone else think that Sarah seems a little...different?" Ethan asked, glancing at Rory and Benny. Sarah raised her left hand towards the bookshelf, causing the books to fly off the shelf and onto the floor. She then raised her right hand towards the TV, causing it to turn static, before gracefully floating her way into the kitchen.

"Nah" Benny shrugged, cutting through the dining room with Ethan and Rory. Though as they reached the kitchen archway, he instantly re-thought his objection "Okay, maybe I see what you're getting at" Sarah crouched on the kitchen counter, sniffing the air before growling slightly. She vampire-sped her way towards the fridge, yanking open the door and crouching to browse through the food better.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that!" Rory exclaimed in awe as the fledgling shoved food into her mouth, every few seconds throwing it their way.

"Sarah, why don't we just..." Ethan was cut off as Sarah shouted something, but in a deep-demonic voice, and another language "Oh, definitely not Sarah. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, turning to face the other two.

"The ghost from the séance board..." Rory started.

"Found a body it liked" Ethan finished, dodging a flying sausage.

"Can't say I blame it, I mean you gotta admit she does look a lot more fun" Benny chuckled as the possessed Sarah squirted whipped-cream into her mouth, throwing it at them afterwards.

"Yeah, if she wasn't trashing my house!" Ethan exclaimed. Demon-Sarah rose backed away from the fridge, instead grabbing a chocolate-fudge cake from the side and placing it on the counter "No, please, please. My mom just made that for her book-club tomorrow, she researched recipe's all week. Please don't" Ethan begged. Sarah waited for his pleads to end, before shoving her hands into the cake anyway, ripping out chunks and shoving them into her mouth.

"I like her style" Benny smirked, leaning against the counter as they watched her devour the cake.

"Ethan! Where's Sarah?!" Jane questioned from upstairs.

"We think she's possessed by a ghost from the Netherlands!" Rory replied.

"Rory!" Ethan exclaimed, chuckling nervously "She's just getting you guys a snack, be right up!" He shouted.

"I have _got _to try that cake" Benny said, taking a few steps close towards Sarah.

"Benny!"

"What? It's not like your mom can feed it to her book-ladies now" The spell-master shrugged, pausing once he was a foot away from Sarah. The possessed fledgling looked up at him, snarling threateningly "Okay, it's your cake. I get it" He said nervously.

"Sarah, Sarah. You in there?" Ethan asked hopefully, leaning forward. Sarah replied to him, but in the demonic language, before speeding herself into the dining room. The boys followed, Ethan forcing all three to pause as they spotted her "Stop, just stop okay? Put down the trophy" Ethan pleaded, his eyes widening.

"Dude it's just a bowling trophy" Benny said, shaking his head.

"No, it's the only trophy my dad has ever won. _Ever_" Ethan replied, glancing back. Sarah raised the trophy into the air, slamming it down towards the ground, causing the gold trophy to split into four pieces "Okay, that's it! This party is over. I command you to return to the board and go back to wherever it is you came from!" Ethan demanded, regretting his demands as Sarah glared at him.

"Big mistake!" Benny sang, sighing nervously. Sarah snarled at the boys, a powerfully gust of wind blowing their way as she did. All three teens screamed loudly until the wind stopped, Sarah vampire-speeding her way upstairs. Ethan, Benny and Rory ran up after her, forgetting about the unconscious Emma in the living room.

They finally reached the top floor, jumping at the sound of Jane's scream. Ethan and Benny ran into her room, both boys sighing nervously as they found it completely empty "Great, she's not in there" Ethan sighed, closing the door as he pulled back into the hall.

"Uh, guys. I think I know where she is" Rory said, standing near Ethan's door.

Ethan and Benny walked closer to the door, narrowing their eyes curiously as they noticed the red lights flashing from inside the room. Rory pushed open the door, all three boys screaming at the sight. Sarah stood in the middle of Ethan's bedroom, her eyes bright-red as she glared their way. Multiple objects hovered six foot above the air, the lights flashing from Ethan's computer screen. Sarah threw out her hand, causing the door to slam shut in their faces. The teens paused from their screaming, instead choosing to run back downstairs from the fear they were all feeling "What, the heck, was that?!" Benny exclaimed as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"A guess? I'd say some kind of demon has taken over Sarah's body" Ethan panted.

"Oh, this was a _bad _idea. I told you a séance was a _bad _idea!" Benny said. Ethan narrowed his eyes knowingly.

"It was your idea"

"Okay, now is not the time to be throwing blame around Ethan. But while we're on the topic, I'm not the one who invited Casper the psycho ghost in!" Benny exclaimed, pointing a finger towards Rory.

"It was an accident!" The vampire shouted defensively.

"Okay, let's asses. We have an evil _demon_, who's taken possession of a fledgling vampire's body. And has locked _your _little sister inside _your _bedroom" Benny said, counting the facts off on his left hand fingers.

"Right"

"Right"

"Well then, there's only one thing to do" Benny shrugged. Ethan and Rory stared at him confusedly.

* * *

The boys charged their way towards Ethan's bedroom, each of them holding their own weapon. Rory wore an Indiana Jones hat, his weapon being a butterfly net. Ethan walked in the middle, wearing a bowl on his head, while holding a crowbar. And Benny who trailed at the back, wore a skateboarding helmet, tapping the metal baseball-bat against his hand threateningly.

Rory once again pushed open the door, a feeling of relief running through all of them as no demonic-Sarah appeared. He quietly opened the closet door, finding a terrified Jane inside, hugging an elephant teddy to her chest. She whimpered quietly, pointing towards her left. The three turned their heads, noticing Sarah sat at Ethan's computer, typing away at the keys. They cautiously walked towards her, pausing as they realised that they had no idea what she was up to "What's it doing?" Benny whispered.

"It's changing my status" Ethan replied, leaning forward slightly to get a better look "To, chilling with my baby-sitter in my Star Trek jammies!" He silently exclaimed, becoming very annoyed with the demon. Rory and Benny laughed, a little too loud they realised as Sarah turned to face them. She shouted something in her demonic voice, causing the closet door to slam shut.

"Okay, we're not leaving until you give me my sister back" Ethan said, shaking his head.

"Which one?" Sarah asked, her voice still deeply demonic. Ethan narrowed his eyes curiously, but didn't have enough time to question the demon. Sarah opened her mouth wide, dark-green sludge spraying all over the boys' upper half. The boys screamed in disgust, running out of the room as fast as they could while Sarah smirked, closing the door as they exited.

"What is this stuff?!" Rory shouted as they once again ran downstairs.

"I don't know, I feel so dirty" Benny whined, grimacing.

"No way! It's ectoplasm, the physical manifestation of paranormal energy" Ethan explained, a little more intrigued than disgusted.

"Cool!" Ethan and Rory exclaimed in unison, no longer grossed-out by the slime covering their bodies.

"Check this out..." Benny pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket, showing Ethan the screen "...It's an EMF app that I rigged to detect paranormal activity. Wow, these are some high ratings you got here. Well...I'll be leaving now!" Benny exclaimed, trying to run towards the door.

"No, we have to think this through. What would the Ghostbusters do?" Ethan asked, preventing his best friend from leaving them with the demon.

"Why don't you ask Emma, she's the best with movies" Rory shrugged. Ethan nodded, but a look of realisation and worry appeared on all three boys' faces.

"Emma!" They exclaimed in unison, running into the living room. Ethan's eyes widened as he stared down at his still-unconscious twin.

"I can't believe we forgot about her" He squeaked, gripping his hair nervously.

"Wait, do you see that?" Benny asked, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the strange blue glow underneath Emma's hand. Ethan crouched down, quickly putting on Emma's glove to prevent himself from having another vision if he touched her, before turning over her hand. The same tattoo that had been on Sarah's forehead, was on Emma's wrist. But it glowed a bright-blue colour, so much so that it cast a reflection on the ceiling.

"Okay, this night just got even more weird" Rory said, shaking his head with wide eyes.

"That's the same symbol on Sarah's head. Wait, remember how I asked the demon to give me back my sister?" Ethan asked, looking back at Rory and Benny. Both boys shrugged and nodded "She asked me which one. Maybe she's the reason Emma passed out" He sighed, looking back down at Emma in thought.

"You said you had a vision, what was it about?" Benny asked, crossing his arms nervously.

"It was about Emma, she was on this table asleep. Something came and put a shield around her, then...I don't know, sucked this sparkling dust away from her" Ethan explained, shrugging his shoulders. Benny groaned in realisation, running a hand through his hair worriedly.

"Did it look like this, E?" He held out his left palm, rubbing his fingers together. Pink and blue sparkling dust floated down from Benny's fingers, landing on the carpet in front of Ethan.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"It's called supernaturalis navitas, in English that means supernatural energy. Some species suck the power out of other creatures to give them more power, maybe the demon inside Sarah used Emma's energy to get itself into Sarah's body in the first place. It takes a _lot _of power to get inside a persons body, so imagine how much energy it would take to get inside a fledglings body" Benny said, raising his eyebrows.

"If that's true then why is Emma still asleep?" Ethan asked.

"Think about, Sarah's a fighter, both mentally and physically. So if she's still fighting that demon from the inside, then it's gonna need to re-charge soon" Benny replied grimly.

"What you're saying is, the demon is using Emma's life-energy to keep control over Sarah?" Ethan asked, trying to process it all through his head.

"Sort of, it only needs the supernatural energy, the power that gives Emma her visions. When that juice runs out, Emma's gonna be human"

"Why is that bad? It's all she's ever wanted" Benny rolled his eyes.

"I know that. But when Emma's supernatural energy is gone, that demon's gonna try milking her of everything she's got. And then it'll probably come after you" He sighed. Ethan's eyes widened.

"We have to do something. Now!"

* * *

Ethan, Benny and Rory bashed into the bedroom, the Cubile Animus securely strapped to the reversed leaf-blower. Sarah stood near the opposite wall, writing large demonic symbols onto the walls. Red and blue lights flashed in the room, while the floating objects slowly spun in circles "Those are some kind of demonic symbols!" Ethan exclaimed, causing Sarah to turn and face them.

"Is it wrong if I still think she's hot?!" Benny asked.

"Okay, you're gonna give me back me sisters and get back in that board or else!" Ethan demanded.

"Or else?" Sarah asked in her demonic-voice.

"Or else we're gonna take care of this Whitechapel style!" He replied. Sarah shouted something in demon-language.

"Okay, hot or not let's waste this demon!" Benny exclaimed.

"Pull it!" Ethan said, holding onto the leaf-blower while Benny made sure the Cubile Animus stayed put. Rory tugged on the lead-blower string, causing the object to rumble loudly "Get Jane and run!" Rory nodded, dragging Jane out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Demon of the night, get the heck into this leaf-blower!" Benny shouted. Pink and blue sparkles flew from Sarah into the leaf-blower, a clear sign that the Cubile Animus was working. After a few seconds, Sarah fell to the floor along with the floating objects. The lights returned to normal and the boys cheered in relief and proudness "Wow yeah, take that!"

"Teach you to come to my house!"

"Exactly!" Both boys flinched as a loud growling sound echoed out of the Cubile Animus.

"Ow, my head. What happened?" Sarah groaned, holding her head as she rose to her feet.

"It was Rory's fault!" The boys exclaimed. The door behind them flew open, revealing a very ticked off Rory.

"I heard that!" Sarah stared at them blankly, glancing around as she tried to remember the nights events.

* * *

Emma's POV:

My eyes shot open and I gasped loudly, it felt as though I'd been running for miles and just stopped to take a breath. Resting my hands on my chest, I looked around the room for the boys. I couldn't remember much, all I could think of was playing the séance board, then everything else was pretty fuzzy. But my worried feeling became ten times worse when they all entered the room, Sarah looking much gothier than usual. They all stood in a line, the boys looking very guilty and nervous.

"What happened?" I asked, shaking my head confusedly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rory suddenly exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes, using the couch as a handle to get to my feet.

"Woah, easy there" Benny muttered, taking hold of my waist. I flinched instinctively, but realised that my waist was covered by my top.

"Thanks, but seriously, what happened?" I repeated. The boys averted their eyes while Sarah rolled hers.

"It's a long story" She sighed, crossing her arms.

* * *

After explaining to me just what had happened tonight, we all started to clean up Sarah's mess, well, demon-Sarah's mess. I found it pretty intense that the whole energy draining thing had happened to me, but I wasn't surprised, we were in Whitechapel for god's sake, something bad was bound to happen. Though what made me curious was Benny's know-how on the supernatural-energy, he never remembered anything, so him actually figuring out what was going on with me was actually very surprising, especially since it was always Ethan figuring things out. I'd have to ask him about it later, but right now I was quite intent on cleaning the house. Sarah had cleaned herself up a bit, using one of my many hairbrushes to tame out her hair, and borrowing one of Ethan's jackets to hide her clothes. She thought they were ruined because of the tears, I actually thought they were pretty cool.

The front door opened and we all jumped, attempting to act nonchalant as my parents walked in "Hi mom, hi dad. How was the senior prom?" Ethan asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, it was a little slower than I remember" Mom replied, tilting her head in thought.

"Where's Grandma?" Benny asked curiously.

"The captain of the bowling team, took her to the pancake palace to the midnight buffet. Yeah, I don't know where she gets her energy. Anyway, I'm going to bed" Mom replied, heading towards the stairs.

"So, I understand that you're the new president of the Whitechapel Justin Bieber fanclub" Dad said, looking at Ethan.

"What?" I asked, snickering.

"Rory's parents were working the desert table and they showed us your status update. Are you sure you wanna set up for figure skating?" Dad asked.

"Okay dad, thanks, but there's nothing to worry about" Ethan sighed, shaking his head embarrassedly.

"Okay, goodnight guys" Dad shrugged, also heading upstairs.

"Justin Bieber?! Really?!" Ethan exclaimed, spinning to face Sarah as soon as our dad disappeared.

"It wasn't me remember?!" She re-capped. He sighed and nodded, turning to Benny.

"Did you take care of the Cubile Animus?"

"Yeah, I hid it _really _well. That things is never gonna bother us again" Benny reassured.

"Good. The last thing we need is for someone to open that box" My brother shrugged.

"True dat. Anyway, I'm gonna get to bed, I feel pretty drained" I announced, rising from the arm of the couch.

"Night sis" Ethan said as I gave him a quick hug.

"Night. Goodnight guys" I waved, backing up towards the stairs. They all waved and I ascended the stairs.

_Author's Note: Hi guys, I know this chapter escalated pretty quickly, but I don't like my chapters being more than at least two thousand and something words. And this chapter has three thousand and something words. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, review if you can._


	35. Chapter 35

"Of course! The one time we get pizza, is when your mom is treating us!" Benny exclaimed irritatedly, sitting down on the top of the couch.

"The guys still has..." Ethan glanced down at his watch "...Two minutes and forty nine seconds" He sighed.

"Zero chance in that rust bucket, which reminds me. Limo or jetpack?" Benny asked.

"Benny, what are you talking about now?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I turned to face him.

"Our ride to the 'Fly off to the Moon' dance. You guys already know my pick but d'you think the chicks will dig a stretch?" He asked, nodding in thought.

"What chicks?!" My brother exclaimed.

"Jetpack it is"

"Benny, I think I'm out" Ethan admitted, shaking his head.

"What?! We gotta go. Party, possible chicks, jetpacks!" Benny exclaimed, counting the reasons off on his fingers.

"I don't know I mean, ever since we dug up the Cubile Animus, Sarah got possessed and trashed the house, _and _nearly killed Emma. I've kind of felt like laying low" Ethan shrugged. I nodded in agreement.

"You can lay low when you're dead, these are the best years of our lives!"

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"I really hope not" Benny replied, his tone a lot less enthusiastic.

"Coming up, yet another name to the Whitechapel list of missing persons. Who is it? Stand by" The TV guy said. I rolled my eyes, looking down at my homework.

"Missing persons? How about my missing pizza! I'm calling it in" Benny declared, pulling out his cell-phone.

"Dude, calm down!" I exclaimed, shaking my head in annoyance.

* * *

I walked down the hallway with Maya, listening to her go on about how excited she was about the dance. Now don't get me wrong, I loved her, but she could really talk. Which was weird considering how shy she was on her first day. Benny and Ethan were most likely near their lockers, though Ethan was probably suffering as much as I was right now. The pizza guy hadn't shown up last night, so my brother was most likely listening to Benny whine about how upset he was about the missing pizza. Despite all the hype around school, I wasn't that fazed by the dance. But then again, after everything that had happened this year, the only news I'd get excited by was the news of someone telling me that my visions were disappearing. But I would _never _be that lucky.

"...So, who are you going with?" I caught the end of Maya's question, inwardly beating myself up for not listening to her.

"Uh, what?" I asked, shaking my head. She rolled her eyes.

The 'Fly off to the Moon' dance. Who's taking you?" She repeated.

"No one" I shrugged. She stared at me with a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Why? Who are you going with?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from myself.

"No one, I just told you. I'm waiting for someone to ask me" She replied, standing taller.

"Would this 'someone' be Rory by any chance?" I asked knowingly.

"Maybe"

"Look Maya, if you're waiting for _Rory _to get your hints, then you'll be waiting forever. Which wouldn't be that bad, considering you're both vampires" I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders.

"Thanks, thanks a lot" She muttered sarcastically "_Anyway. _Why aren't you going with anyone?"

"Because no one's interested in me" I replied, staring ahead in thought.

"You're kidding right?" She asked with raised eyebrows. I turned to face her, shaking my head "OMG! You _need _a date, it wouldn't be normal if you went without!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and _you _need to stop hanging out with Erica so much. OMG, really?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"We share a lot in common, and this isn't about _me_, it's about _you_. There are tons of guys in this school that would kill to go with you!"

"Yeah right" I muttered, crossing my arms as we walked.

"I'm serious! You're hot, Emma. Look around you, notice anything?" She asked, gesturing to the crowd surrounding us. Looking around, I could see maybe one or two guys checking us both out. But I wasn't fazed at all.

"Yeah, jocks check all the girls out" I shrugged, walking on ahead.

"Emma" She groaned, catching up to me.

"What?!"

"What's bugging you?" She sighed knowingly.

"Nothing" I lied, biting my lip nervously.

"Really? I can hear your heartbeat speeding up, c'mon just tell me" She begged. I rolled my eyes.

"All this talk about dates and boys, it just reminds me that I'm not seeing Benny anymore" I admitted.

"You could've just told me that. Look Emm's, if you want him back _that _bad, just ask him" She shrugged. I stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"You're joking? Maya he's not interested in me anymore, he always talks about other girls around me like it's normal. Trust me, he's not interested" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Okay, you really need some kind of update on guys. Nerds or not, they all work the same way. He's trying to make you _jealous_, trying to make it seem like he's over you when he really isn't. Now _you _believe _me_. He wants you just as much as you want him" She shrugged.

"When did you get so clever?" She chuckled.

"I've always been clever, but I only cash in when it's needed" I smiled in amusement and nodded.

* * *

School soon ended, and I found myself wandering the halls, looking for Maya. I'd somehow been roped into going dress shopping with her and Erica, something she was more excited about than me. To be fair, I loved shopping as much as the next girl, but the only reason _I _was going was because the two didn't have a reflection, so it was my job to tell them how good they looked. Though despite my lack of enthusiasm, I was a little excited about it, deep down. Because the harder I thought about it, the more it seemed normal. Dress-shopping for the dance, it was something _normal _people did, and I wasn't passing up the chance to do something normal for once. Especially considering how my Freshmen year of High-School had gone.

"Emma!" I spun around, finding Benny running towards me.

"Hey" I greeted, crossing my arms.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have gone home by now" He said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm supposed to be dress-shopping tonight with Maya, but I can't seem to find her" I shrugged, glancing around the mostly empty hallway.

"Yikes. Dress-shopping? Really?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, it's not something I'd be into. _But _if I don't find Maya soon, there will be two ticked off vampires in Whitechapel" I sighed.

"Two?"

"Erica's going. I'm going with them because they don't have a reflection, you know, I just have to tell them how they look" I explained. He whistled.

"I feel bad for you" I nodded.

"I feel bad for myself. Anyway, where's Ethan?" I asked, noticing that my brother wasn't with him.

"He's tutoring Sarah. They need some _alone _time" He smirked. I smiled in amusement.

"Right. What are you gonna do then?" I asked.

"I don't know" He whined "I thought you and I could hang out, _but _you're busy so" He shrugged.

"You know, you could come with" I offered, tilting my head slightly.

"Yeah, me and _vampires _don't really get along. Plus, I'm a guy, so shopping isn't on my list of fun either" He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon! I need someone to talk to while those two are looking at dresses. Please" I begged, positioning my hands in the praying sign. He stared at me for a few seconds before groaning.

"Fine" I smiled "_But_, I am not holding their bags"

"Deal" I said, offering my glove-covered hand to him. He paused for a moment, before finally shaking my hand.

"Well, well. What's going on here then?" A familiar voice sang. Both Benny and I rolled our eyes, turning to face the blonde vampire.

"Nothing. You girls ready?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We've been ready for the last hour, where were you?" Maya asked.

"Looking for you two. Speaking of which, Benny's coming with us" I said.

"Great! We need someone to hold our stuff while we shop!" Erica exclaimed cheerfully. She headed towards the exit with Maya and I turned to face Benny.

"I'm sorry" I sighed. He shook his head.

"It's fine, c'mon. Let's go shopping!" He exclaimed unenthusiastically. I laughed and dragged him out of the school.

* * *

As soon as I got into my house, I dropped my bags onto the floor, falling onto the floor from exhaustion. Benny soon appeared behind me, just as tired. He sat down on the floor next to me, leaning back so that he was leaning against the wall. We'd finally finished dress-shopping with the girls, but the only reason they stopped was because they got 'peckish'. I think it was the only time I was thankful for the vampires' need for blood. Those girls sure were picky with their clothes.

"I thought shopping with _normal _girls was bad. I was wrong, shopping with vampire girls is way worse" Benny said with wide eyes.

"When have _you_ ever gone shopping with a normal girl?" I asked amusedly.

"When I was little I had to go shopping with my cousins. They're _all _girls by the way" He replied. I nodded "Anyway. What did you get?"

"I'm not telling. You boys will just have to wait until tomorrow" I shrugged.

"Oh c'mon! I just spend like, two hours doing you a favour. The least you can do is let me see what you're wearing!" He exclaimed.

"Nope. You'll just have to be patient" I chuckled, rising from the floor while picking up my dropped bags.

"Patient? Do you know me at all?" He asked. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Ethan! You home?!" I called, leaning against the banister.

"Yeah!" He replied from upstairs.

"See, big brothers home. Go play with him" I told Benny as I walked up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Play? We're not ten Emma" He said as he trailed behind me.

"Coulda fooled me" I muttered as we reached the second floor.

"Emma!" Ethan exclaimed running out of his bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help" He admitted. I tilted my head "With clothes" He added.

"Let me stick this stuff in my room first" I sighed. He nodded and I quickly dumped the bags into my bedroom before heading into his room.

* * *

"What about this?" My brother asked, holding up a Camo tank-top.

"Where are we going, paint-balling?" Benny mocked, his arms crossed behind his head. Ethan groaned and grabbed another shirt from the closet.

"How about this?" He held a plaid shirt in his hands.

"You still wear plaid?"

"Hey! I'm wearing plaid!" I exclaimed, gesturing down at my shirt.

"Yeah, but you're hot enough to rock it" He smirked. I smiled and bit my lip as I turned back to Ethan.

"Ha! How about this?" He asked, turning to us with a black shirt that had a tuxedo print on the front.

"That's it! We're rolling in style, we are renting _tuxes_!" Benny exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Let's see" Ethan muttered, digging through the top shelf of his closet. Benny leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes. I was straddling Ethan's computer chair, leaning forward so that my front was resting against the back of the chair. We'd been at this for nearly an hour, and my brother still hadn't found anything to wear for the dance tomorrow. It was no lie that nerds were clueless when it came to clothes for special occasions "Oh no, no, no, no!" He suddenly exclaimed, running towards Benny with something in his hands.

"Oh chill it'll be awesome!" Benny reassured, his eyes still closed.

"Benny"

"I haven't rocked a tux since Jerry Spellman's bar mitzvah"

"Benny, what is this doing in my closet?" Ethan asked nervously, holding out the object. Benny opened his eyes and they immediately widened, as did mine when I realised what my brother was holding; The Cubile Animus "I told you to put it somewhere no one would ever find it!"

"Have you _seen _your closet?" Benny asked.

"He kind of has a point" I sighed, rising from the chair.

"Benny, I had a vision. When we dug up the Cubile Animus, something got out, or somebody. Jesse" Ethan said.

"What?! We totally vanquished him!" Benny exclaimed confusedly.

"Yeah, well somehow we un-vanquished him. When we dug up the box" Benny rose from the bed with wide eyes.

"You mean, he was in the box, and we...are you sure?" He asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Ethan shrugged. I sighed and bit my lip nervously.

* * *

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Benny exclaimed, gripping his hair nervously. There were footprints leading away from the dig-up site in our backyard, heading towards the street.

"We are so dumb!" Ethan exclaimed.

"We are so dead, we're gonna die, instead of wearing the tux to the dance it'll be to my funeral. Which means we should probably buy instead of rent" Benny said, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why did you guys even dig that thing up?!" I asked, gesturing to the hole in the ground.

"We did it to save you!" Benny shouted frustratedly. Ethan and I both stared at him, my brother with a questioning expression while mine was one of surprise "And Sarah" He added.

"We _have _to find her" Ethan said, shaking his head.

"Great, now we're gonna die twice, first Sarah will kill us, and then Jesse will!" Benny shouted.

"Benny, get a grip okay?!"

"We're too young to die!"

"Benny, calm the fuck down!" I exclaimed, gripping his shoulders.

"How can I calm down Emma? The vampire we got rid of is back and probably wants to kill us!"

"I know! I was there, remember?" I re-capped in a calmer tone. He sighed, averting his eyes "Screaming about it won't help, believe me"

"Guys" Ethan called, gesturing to something behind Benny. I looked to see Sarah approaching us.

"Jesse's back" She and Ethan said in unison.

"Wait, how'd you know?" Ethan asked, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"He just proposed to me" She admitted.

"What?!" The three of us exclaimed.

"Jesse's weak, we need to take him out now before he gets his strength back. We'll go tomorrow night" She said.

"But, it's the dance" Benny whined.

"We're coming. Right Benny?" Ethan asked, shooting his best friend a warning look.

"He's weak?" Benny sighed disappointedly, facing Sarah again.

"He can barely walk"

"Alright, let's smoke this broke-down vampire. Again!"

"Okay, I'll set the meeting. You guys get the gear" She instructed, pulling out her cell-phone.

"Okay, it's Jesse take-down 2.0. And this time we know what we're doing!" Ethan exclaimed.

"And we'll still have enough time to dance our way into the honeys hearts" Benny added. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"That's right, we can totally do this!"

"Good, because Jesse wants to meet at the school for nine" Sarah told us, reading he text on her phone.

"Perfect, we are super psyched" Benny muttered.

"C'mon, fearless vampire hunters" Sarah smirked, heading towards the house. Both boys shared annoyed looks before chasing after her. I sighed and glanced at the hold one more time before following them into the house.


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's Note: Hi guys, just letting you know that the link to what Emma's clothes are in this chapter are on my profile. I'm also going to put what Maya wears in the same album, so check it out if you can. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter._

Once I finally finished my waterfall braid, I stared into the mirror, deep in thought. So Jesse was back, which meant Sarah's doppleganger was right. I hadn't forgotten about Charlotte, or Charlie. It had weirded me out too much for me to forget. But I wasn't sure if I could give Jesse her message, and if I did, it would probably be my last words. The boys were pretty pumped about tonight, but they had done this before, so it was nothing new to them really. Me, though? I was pretty nervous. All I'd wanted was for tonight to go normal; Dance, drink, eat, talk, the normal stuff. But nothing every went normal here apparently. I pulled on my peach silk-gloves, nodding at my reflection. I didn't look half bad, to be honest. And I'd never realised just how long my hair was until today, now that it had been straightened, it fell a few inches passed my waist.

"Emma! You ready?!" Mom called. I sighed at myself and nodded before exiting the bedroom.

I quietly descended the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. I'd always hated having people stare at me, it was awkward and weird in my opinion. Though as I sneakily made my way downstairs, I managed to see the rest of them through the gaps in the banister. Ethan wore a normal black and white tux, while Benny wore a light-blue one, with frills running down the front. Sarah was wearing a green and purple dress that reached her knees, along with some black kitten heels. The thing that made me even more nervous was the fact my mom was holding a camera, I mean I loved taking photos of myself and friends. But I knew tonight would not be a night I'd want to remember.

"Hi guys" I greeted nervously, entering the living room. They all turned to face me, and what I didn't want to happen, happened.

"Honey, you look beautiful" Mom sighed, shaking her head while smiling. I nodded and awkwardly wrung my hands.

"Thanks. You guys look good" I said, gesturing to the three teens.

"You too sis" Ethan replied. He turned to face Benny, who's eyes were still slightly wide "Dude" He hissed, nudging Benny's ribs.

"Uh...yeah, you look...wow" Benny stuttered, slowly coming out of his daze.

"Okay, picture time!" Mom exclaimed excitedly. She quickly took my hand, placing me next to Sarah, while moving the boys around so that Ethan stood on Sarah's left, and Benny stood on my right. Mom aimed the camera our way, and I noticed the extremely nervous look on Sarah's face "Okay. 1, 2, 3, cheese!" Sarah moved back a few steps, allowing Ethan and Benny to jump in front of her. We all smiled as the flash went off, and I faintly heard Sarah sigh in relief "Oh c'mon you guys, you completely blocked Sarah. I've got to take another one"

"Gotta go mom" Ethan said as we all rushed towards the door.

"Okay, have a good time. And don't drink too much of the red stuff!" She called. We all turned to face her with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Punch. Don't they serve punch at High-School dances anymore?" She asked confused. I sighed in relief.

"We'll be fine mom, bye" I waved, exiting the house with the others.

* * *

I stood near the punch table with Ethan and Benny, waiting patiently for Sarah to give us the signal. We had all the weapons, all we had to do now was wait. I hadn't spotted Erica or Maya around yet, but I knew they were here somewhere. And while we waited, Benny had decided to try and drink as much punch as possible. Any other day I would've assumed he had some bet going with my brother, but right now I knew he was just being his unusual self "D'you really think you should be drinking so much punch?" Ethan asked.

"They key to fighting vampires is to hydrate" Benny replied.

"Really? Where do you get all this information?"

"Dusk" Benny replied hesitatingly. I chuckled.

"When did you start watching Dusk?" I asked amusedly. He rolled his eyes.

"I only watch it for the facts. So...uh...you maybe wanna, dance?" He asked nervously.

"There's no time, Sarah's gonna give us the signal any second. Then it's time to kick some butt" Ethan said, shaking his head. Benny nodded disappointedly and I sighed.

"Who's butt?" I turned at the sound of Rory's voice, though my eyes immediately widened at the sight of his clothing choice.

"What are you wearing?!" Benny exclaimed.

"We're supposed to dress up, you said we're wearing suits" Rory replied.

"Not space-suits Rory!" Ethan exclaimed amusedly.

"You're just upset because you didn't think of it" Rory said defensively "Anyway, have you guys seen Maya?"

"Not yet. Why?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I wanted to ask her something" He replied before heading towards the food table.

"Guys, Jesse's here" Ethan announced after glancing at his phone.

"Okay, but before we go. I gotta go" Benny admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it! There's no time, grab the bag" Ethan instructed. Benny picked up the duffel bag full of weapons, and we headed towards to hall.

* * *

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Erica asked, exiting the gym. I peeked out through the bathroom door, waiting for the signal to exit.

"What we need to do, and don't try to stop us" Sarah replied.

"Who's us?" Jesse asked. Taking that as our queue, I exited the bathroom, turning to face them. Benny walked out of the locker behind me, standing on my right. While Ethan climbed out of the empty recycling bin.

"The same 'us' that killed you last time" Ethan said, adjusting his suit.

"Good, you got my invitation" Jesse shrugged. Sarah turned to him with a curious look.

"You knew I would bring them here?"

"Of course. And, you're not the only one who brought friends" He replied, slightly annoyed. A loud hissing sound filled the air and I turned my head, sighing as a vampire approached me and Benny. Another walked out of the opposite room, glaring at my brother.

"Too weak to fight your own battles huh? Lame!" Benny exclaimed.

"Hey! You wanna raise the stakes? Fine, we can do that" My brother nodded.

He pulled a wooden stake out of his sleeve, shoving it through the chest of the vampire near him. Benny handed me a stake before using his camera to temporarily blind the vampire, and once it was stunned, I shoved the stake into it's chest. Causing the vampire to turn to ash. Sarah snarled at Jesse, about to lunge, but Erica quickly grabbed her and dragged her a few feet away.

"Erica, what are you doing?!"

"We had a special chat earlier. Erica, hold onto her" Jesse instructed, waving his hand in their direction.

"Yes I'll hold onto her" Erica replied, her voice in monotone.

"Erica is in a trance, he's not as weak as we thought!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Benny, do it" I whispered. Benny raised his hand towards Jesse, reciting the spell. But before he could finish, Jesse vampire-sped towards us, gripping Benny's throat.

"You got something else to say?"

"I have to use the bathroom" Benny admitted. Jesse nodded and carried Benny down the hall, towards the boys bathroom.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed, about to run after the two.

"No! I'll get them, you get the weapons" I instructed. He nodded and ran to where we hid the duffel, while I made my way towards the boys bathroom. The first thing I noticed once I entered, was the sight of Benny groaning on the floor. Jesse was stood a few feet in front of me, smirking down at the spell-master. Though his head turned as I entered.

"Emma, glad you're here. Saves me coming to kill you later" He shrugged, moving towards me. My eyes widened and I jumped over Benny, backing towards the sinks.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. He paused in his movements "I have a message for you"

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Charlie said she'll be waiting for you" I replied. His eyes narrowed.

"How do you know Charlie?"

"A few days after we killed you, she came to see me. Told me to give you that message" I shrugged, biting my lip nervously.

"Well, thank you. But my idea to kill you hasn't changed" He smirked, once again making his way towards me.

I didn't bother trying to fight, there was no way I'd be able to fight him off. Besides, I'd already accepted that this was going to happen before we came here. His eyes flashed blue and he bared his fangs. I clenched my eyes shut as he leaned down towards my neck, but he placed a hand on my bare arm, resulting in a bright-white light flashing in front of my eyes.

Emma's Vision:

The light faded and I looked around nervously. I recognized the location as the one from my last vision when I touched Jesse, the one where I saw Charlotte. So obviously, this vision would have something to do with her. The streets were once again dark, and everything was the same; Crosses nailed to doors, lanterns lit on the porches, and absolutely no people wandering the street. Though unlike before, I noticed a large church on top of a nearby hill. The windows were lit, giving away that there were people inside. But as I tilted my head in thought, I realised why the church looked so familiar; I was in Whitechapel. Narrowing my eyes curiously, I made my way towards the church.

Once I finally arrived, I cautiously pulled open the large wooden doors, peeking inside. All the candles and lanterns were lit, but it was completely empty. I had no idea why I was trying to be quiet, it wasn't as though they could see me. But as I entered, two figures stormed into the room, and I immediately recognized the two. As predicted, it was Jesse and Charlotte.

"I have to go" She sighed, heading towards the double doors.

"Charlotte, stay!" He begged, using his vampire-speed to block her way.

"No. I can't stay here anymore, not after tonight. I need some room to think, some time away" She objected, shaking her head.

"You'll be fine, you just need some time, you have all the time you'll need"

"I watched my daughter die of old age. I won't stay" My eyes widened.

"Where will you go?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Anywhere I want. I just need some time away, and some time alone. But I'll come back, I promise" She reassured.

"What will I do without you?" She smiled.

"You did fine before you found me, and you'll do fine when I'm gone. Just keep an eye on this town, and don't ever change" She said as she took his hands in hers.

"I love you Charlotte" He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" She replied, leaning up to peck his lips. A few seconds later, she pulled back, making her way towards the doors and leaving the church. Tingles ran through my body and I closed my eyes as the light appeared.

End Vision. Maya's POV:

I exited the gym with Rory, a small smile on my face. He'd final done it, finally take the last step and asked me out. Sure it had taken a while, but I didn't care, it was worth the wait. As we both turned the corner, heading towards the exit, my eyes widened at the scene in front of us. Ethan was lying down on the floor, writhing in pain as Sarah's fangs dug into his wrist. Benny and Erica both stood a few feet away, the two watching intently. But despite my worry about what was going on with Ethan and Sarah, the worry increased as I realised Emma wasn't with the group.

"Guys?!" I asked. Erica and Benny turned to face me, while Sarah pulled her fangs out of Ethan's wrist.

"What's going on?" Rory asked from his spot on my right.

"We'll explain everything later" Erica replied, shaking her head.

"I wasn't going to ask that. Where's Emma?" I asked. Benny's eyes immediately widened at the mention of his ex-girlfriend, who I thought should've been his still-girlfriend, but I couldn't get into that right now.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about her!" He exclaimed, gripping his hair frustratedly before running down the hall. I glanced at the others before using my vampire-speed to catch up to him.

My eyes narrowed confusedly as he ran into the boys bathroom, but my confusion and worry increased as the strong smell of blood reached my nose. Sighing nervously, I also walked into the bathroom, my eyes once again widening at the scene before me. Emma was lying down on the bathroom floor, her eyes shut as though she was sleeping. But the blood that surrounded her head told me otherwise. Her right cheek was resting on the floor, her long hair spilled out around her, though some strands had been caught in the blood, turning the light-brown into a deep-red. The deep bite marks on her neck were the cause of blood-loss, but I had no idea who'd bitten her. Her chest slowly rose and fell, and I could faintly hear her heart beating. She didn't have long left, that much was obvious to me.

I knelt down to where she was lying, looking up at Benny. He stared down at Emma, taking her right hand in both of his. It was obvious to anyone that he loved her, even someone that didn't know about those two before. He stroked her cheek with his right hand, sighing at the wound on her neck "Will she turn?" He asked, his eyes still on her.

"No. She's lost too much blood, she's dying Benny" I explained grimly. He nodded, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Is there anything you can do?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yes. But you won't like it" I replied.

"Turn her?" He asked, though it was more a statement.

"Her wounds will heal, she'll come back and she'll be just like before..."

"But she'll be a vampire" He finished. I nodded.

"Do it" He said. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Do it" He repeated. I sighed and shook my head.

"You have to think of it Benny, she might be unhappy with the fact. She hates being a seer, so imagine how upset she'll be when she finds out that she's a vampire" I explained. He shrugged, a tear running down his cheek.

"Please Maya, don't let her die" He begged, shaking his head.

"Okay, I'll do it. But only if you admit that you love her, don't admit it to me, admit it to her when she wakes up" I replied. He looked up at me, nodding frantically.

"I'll do it. Just, bring her back" I nodded.

"You wanna stay for this? I suggest you leave but it's your decision" I said. He nodded, releasing Emma's hand.

"I'll go, I need to make sure Ethan's okay. Thank you for doing this Maya" He sighed, rising to his feet. I smiled sympathetically and nodded.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I turned back to face Emma. Being an Azeman was exactly the same as being a vampire, with a few side effects to it. She'd become a full Azeman at the age of 18, which was when we got the ability to turn into bats. But the blood-lust, speed, strength, immortality, and insane urges were all the same. I'd never wish it on anyone, but Emma couldn't leave us, there were too many people here that needed her more than she knew. Teaching her how to deal with her ability's would be difficult, we might even have to leave Whitechapel to do it, but I would stick with her. She was my best friend, the first person since my mother that had ever shown kindness to me without getting something out of it.

Sighing, I let out my fangs, sinking them into my wrist. I pulled back a few seconds after, knowing I'd have to do it quick before my wrist healed and the holes closed up. Gently, I opened up Emma's mouth, hovering my wrist over her lips so that the blood flowed down into her throat. Us Azeman's didn't change by bite, we changed by blood consumption. As my blood flowed into Emma's mouth, I thought about how difficult it would be for her. She wouldn't be a half vampire, being an Azeman was the same as being a full-vampire. You couldn't not drink blood and still be half-human, you'd be full immediately. Which is why I knew it would be harder on her than it was on Sarah. And like being a vampire, there was no cure, if there was I would've taken it myself.

The holes in my wrist closed up and I pulled back my hand, looking to see the wound on her neck heal up. Her pale skin started to return to normal, and I listened as her heartbeat slowed until it was completely gone. I rose to my feet, leaning down to pick Emma up bridal-style. She wouldn't wake up for at least another hour, so I would get her back home. Chances are she'd be easier to talk to if somewhere familiar, and while the bathroom was a familiar place, it wasn't the place you'd want to be told the worst news in the world. Looking around as I exited the bathroom, I realised Rory was waiting for me. His eyes widened at the sight of Emma in my arms, and he moved forward.

"Did you?" I nodded and he sighed.

"We need to get her home. It'll be better for her" I sighed. He nodded in understanding.

"You think she'll be okay with it?" He asked, walking with me down the hall.

"Not even one little bit" I admitted, shaking my head. He nodded and we vampire-sped out of the school.

* * *

Emma's POV:

My eyes shot open and I gasped loudly, rushing up into a sitting position. I took in my surroundings, narrowing my eyes in confusion. I was in my bedroom. My night-light was switched on, illuminating the room a little, but not completely. I was lying down on my bed, still in the clothes I'd worn to the dance. My heels were on the floor next to my bed, and my gloves were on the night-stand. The last thing I remembered was the vision, and Jesse leaning down towards my neck. I should've been dead, but I wasn't, at least I didn't think I was. I didn't feel dead. What I did feel though, was really thirsty. I felt as though I'd run for miles, and now I need to stop and get some water.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, moving so that I was fully stood before exiting my bedroom. Silent talking reached my ears and I tilted my head, trying to pick up on whatever conversation was going on. But that's when I realised, one of those voices was Maya's. Smiling slightly, I opened the door to Ethan's bedroom, where I knew the voices were coming from. But as I entered, a strong smell hit my nose, and I had no idea what it was. One minute I felt fine, the next I was starving and my stomach was aching like crazy.

"Emma, are you okay?" Maya asked, helping me to stand straight.

"No, what's happening to me?" I whimpered, clutching my stomach tighter.

"You need to drink something" She sighed, glancing nervously at Benny.

"I feel so hungry" I sighed, shaking my head.

"We need to get you out of here. C'mon" She gently led me out of the room, back into my own bedroom.

"Maya, what's happening to me?" I repeated as she helped me lie back down on the bed. She sighed, settling herself down on my computer chair.

"You _have _to promise me that you won't freak out, what happened was not your fault" She started, shaking her head. I nodded and narrowed my eyes confusedly.

"Okay"

"You're not exactly...human, anymore" She said. I chuckled nervously.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm human. Maya, why wouldn't I be human?!" I asked, sitting straight.

"You don't understand, Emma. There was so much blood and you were dying! We couldn't let you die!" She exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"Maya, what did you do?" I asked, though my voice came out whispered from how nervous I was. She shook her head, averting her eyes to the floor. Though as she paused from whatever guilt she was obviously feeling, I ran into the bathroom when a thought crossed my mind.

My eyes widened as I stared into the mirror, not seeing my reflection. I repeatedly closed and opened my eyes, trying to confirm that it was all a dream, or a nightmare. But nothing happened. My reflection was still gone, and my thoughts were confirmed. I was a vampire now. Footsteps reached my ears and soon enough, Maya appeared in the bathroom doorway. I sat down on the edge of the tub, staring down at the floor "Jesse drained you, you were practically running on empty. I would never do this to you, you know that! Please understand Emma, you couldn't die" She sobbed, shaking her head.

"I'm a vampire now" I whispered, looking up at her.

"You're an Azeman" She corrected.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Azeman's are the same as full-vampires. We _need _blood, nothing else will suffice. It's gonna take a while to train you, we might even have to leave Whitechapel" She explained. I clenched my eyes shut for a moment, sighing.

"Fine"

"Fine?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Fine. We can leave, you'll help me control everything and then we'll come back" I shrugged.

"You're okay with this?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Is Ethan okay? Benny? The others?" I asked.

"They're okay, Sarah's a full vampire now but she's okay" She replied.

"Then I'm okay" I replied, rising to my feet.

* * *

Maya loaded some backpacks into the boot of Sarah's car, popping in and out of her house. We were leaving Whitechapel to help get my cravings under control. And since Sarah was now a full-vampire, she was coming with us to also deal with her new challenges. She was the one with the car and the license, so she'd offered to drive us to wherever we needed to go. She had no idea where she was headed, she just knew that she needed to get away from Whitechapel for a while. Maya and I were headed, well, anywhere we could. Most likely California. She had a lot of Azeman family over there, and they would be able to help me better than she could. I wasn't happy about being un-dead now, but I couldn't change it either, I could only accept it and move on.

"Emma!" A familiar voice called. I spun around, finding myself facing Benny, Ethan, and Jane.

"Hi guys" I sighed, tilting my head slightly.

"You're leaving, huh?" Ethan asked, shoving his hands into his front pockets.

"Yeah. Have to get my new urges under control" I shrugged, taking a few steps towards them.

"When will you be back?" Benny asked.

"A few weeks, maybe a month, maybe a year. However long it takes"

"You don't have to go" I smiled slightly, biting my lip.

"Yeah I do, I won't risk hurting you guys because I can't control the blood-lust. I'll come back though, I promise" I sighed. He nodded and Jane ran towards me, locking her arms around my waist. I sighed sadly, rubbing her back.

"Don't go" She begged, her voice muffled from my shirt.

"I'll come back" I reassured. Before I knew what was happening, Ethan had also walked forward, wrapping his arms around me and Jane so that we were in some sort of family group-hug.

"Come back soon" Ethan sighed, pulling back a few minutes later. I nodded, helping him unlatch Jane from my waist.

"Don't worry little sis, I won't be gone long" I shrugged. I was lying to keep her happy, I had no idea when I would be back.

"Good" She muttered, instead wrapping her arms around Ethan's waist.

"Emma" I looked back at Benny, who'd changed out of the blue tux. Ethan nodded at me before dragging Jane towards Maya's house, leaving Benny and I alone "So, you're pretty desperate to leave, huh?"

"Nope. But I need to control myself, I wish I could stay, believe me" I sighed, shaking my head.

"I get it, this time it's not your fault. But I have something that might cheer you up" He shrugged, coming closer. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as he stood an inch away, lifting my glove-covered hand. Though I became nervous as he took off the black lace-glove.

"Benny..." He paused me by holding up a finger. My eyes widened as he completely took off the glove, and laced his fingers through mine "How?" I asked.

"Turns out, even though there's no cure for your visions. There's a spell that hides my memories, so no one can see them" He explained, doing the same with my other hand.

"Wow, we cure one problem and another comes up" I muttered, shaking my head.

"The pro's and con's of living in Whitechapel" He sighed, leaning down. I smiled as our lips connected, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to touch him. He slid his tongue into my mouth, immediately clashing it with my own. I moved my hands up, running my fingers through his hair as his hands moved under my shirt, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you" I panted, pulling back after a few seconds.

"I love you too" He smirked. I smiled as we shared an eskimo-kiss.

"Emma!" We both pulled back, turning our heads to face Maya and Sarah.

"It's time to go" Maya announced. I nodded and they both climbed into the car, giving me a few minutes with Benny.

"Wait for me?" I asked hopefully, biting my lip.

"I'll wait forever if I have to" He replied, pecking my lips afterwards. I smiled and slowly pulled away from him, backing towards the back doors of Sarah's car.

"Bye guys" I waved, taking one last look at the gang. They all waved back and I sighed sadly before entering the car.

_Author's Note: Hi guys, so this is a long chapter but I decided to make it long as it's the last chapter of 'Living in the Supernatural'. I may do a sequel but I'm not sure when it will be done. I'm sorry if a few of you are disappointed because I had Emma change, but ah well. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and favouriting and following. Hope you enjoyed the story though xx._


End file.
